Fictionista Witfit Blurbs v 2
by kyla713
Summary: My blurbs for the Fictionista Witfit workshop, beginning with March 2010. Rated M
1. March 2nd entry

**I've decided to start up a new Witfit 'story' as the other one has grown into something I never expected from myself. I stunned myself with all the different ideas I came up with, and I want to thank you all for the incredible support you've shown me with these. You all are the best!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Imagined Image: **Consider the affect lightning can have on people, such as injury, property damage, and fear. Imagine an instance when lightning has an affect on you. Write about it in third-person narrative.

* * *

Her heart was racing and her breaths were heaving. Turning her head toward him, she attempted to calm herself by focusing on his even breaths.

_I am twenty-three years old,_ she thought to herself. _I should be able to sit through a lightning storm without an anxiety attack._

Yet just as that thought completed in her mind, another flash of lightning illuminated the dark room and she turned away, pulling the blanket over her face.

"Bella? You alright?" His deep voice mumbled from behind her, his arm sliding around her waist beneath the covers. She nodded quickly in response, though never uncovering her face and he chuckled as he kissed her shoulder. "Baby, you're _still_ afraid of lightning?"

"No!" she exclaimed, throwing the blanket from her face to look over her shoulder at him. She and Edward had known each other since they were five years old, though not always on the best of terms.

The first day of kindergarten, there had been a late summer storm very similar to this one. When she'd burst into tears in the middle of circle time, he'd laughed and made fun of her at recess, calling her a crybaby. Subsequently, they'd both been sent to the principals office when she'd hit him in the head with her bag.

After another flash of lightning and a loud crack of thunder, she turned her face back into her pillow and his embrace tightened around her.

"Okay, maybe a little," she admitted softly, muffled by the pillow.

"You do know how to overcome this, right?" he murmured against her hair, slowly rolling her toward him and she shook her head with tears in her eyes. His fingers traced lightly over her cheek, slowly lowering his lips to brush against hers. "Find something to distract you, something to take your mind off it."

"Edward," she sighed heavily.

"Trust me, Bella," he whispered softly, his bare chest pressing against hers as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

As her arms slid around him, she pulled him flush against her body anxiously and gave a soft moan against him. And soon, just as he'd said, the fear began to gradually subside, and the moment he entered her, the storm was the furthest thing from her mind.

Every one of her senses was heightened as all her attention centered on him, shutting out everything else around her. Through the intensity of her focus, her body began responding to him more powerfully than ever, sending her over the edge quickly into a mind-blowing orgasm.

And beginning that night, despite her lingering fear, she developed a new appreciation for these storms.


	2. March 3rd entry

**Not overly creative today, but this is what popped up in my mind. **

**(and just an FYI…. The "best friend" is ****_not_**** Emmett or Jasper. :) )**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Dialogue Flex:** "You did not just say that to me," she spat.

* * *

"What the hell are you still doing with that lowlife?" he called out to her as she walked away from him.

"Need I remind you, that 'lowlife' is not only the man I love, but also _your_ best friend?" she shot back, moving more quickly down the sidewalk.

He hastened his steps to catch up with her, taking her arm to stop her and turn her toward him. "I don't even know that scum, because _my_ best friend would never do this."

Gesturing to her face, his jaw clenched more tightly as he took in the fresh bruises lining her cheeks and the corner of her left eye.

"He's not always like this. We just had a bad fight, and it got a little out of hand. You know how bitchy I can get sometimes. He _does_ have redeeming qualities, you know," she replied, shaking her lowered head.

"Like what? He can't be _that_ good in bed," he growled angrily as she defended the man who'd not only battered her face and body, but also led her to his doorstep in tears last night.

"You did _not_ just say that to me," she spat furiously, her eyes narrowing angrily and pulling her arm away from him roughly, fists clenched at her sides.

"Even a good fuck isn't worth risking your life over," he snapped without thinking and her closed fist met his jaw roughly. He shook his head and looked back at her slowly, laughing humorlessly. "Now that's what I call ironic. You'll sit there and take every punch and smack from that monster, but lash out at the one person who wouldn't hurt a single hair on your head."

"Oh my god, Edward. I'm so sorry," she cried, her hands covering her mouth, appalled by what she'd done.

"When you come to your senses, you know where to find me. I can't force you to leave him, but I also can't just sit back and watch him hurt you. And for you to let him," he replied, gently cupping her face and kissing the corner of her bruised lip. "Please wake up soon."

She gazed up at him for a moment in shock before he turned and walked back toward his house.


	3. March 4th entry

**Feeling a bit on edge today, and it never fails to come through in my writing. Sorry in advance.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Idea Completion: **Your best friend unexpectedly shows up at your home.

* * *

What was Alice doing over here first thing in the morning? She calls me for everything else, but simply shows up on today of all days.

"Hey Bella. You wanna come out and have lunch with me?" she asked with a broad smile on her face.

Looking down at my watch, I looked up at her with a raised brow. "Alice, it's 9:30."

"So breakfast then. Come on, we never hang out anymore and I'm dying to… wait," she paused, folding her arms over her chest. "Why are you answering your door wrapped in a sheet?"

I bit my lip and lowered my eyes to where my other hand held my bed sheet around me at my chest, my face flaming in embarrassment.

"Oh my god, Bella. You have someone here? Who's the lucky guy?" she chirped, rising up on her toes to look over my shoulder into my house.

"No one, just some guy. It's no big deal, really," I tried to say dismissively, rolling my eyes for effect. "I'll meet you at diner in like twenty minutes, okay?"

"Bella, have you seen my t-shirt?" his voice carried down the stairs before I could get the door closed and Alice's hand stopped it, pushing it back open.

Her mouth fell agape at the sight of a half-naked Edward at the top of the stairs, in nothing but a pair of jeans and right outside my bedroom door. Taking my arm and pulling me outside, closing the door behind me as I tried to hold the sheet around me.

"You're sleeping with my _brother_?!" Alice exclaimed loudly and my eyes went wide as I tried to hush her.

"Keep it down. 'Sleeping with him' would constitute repeat performances, so don't freak out. I was just upset and a little drunk last night, and I needed someone to talk to…"

"So call _me_," she retorted, her eyes still ablaze. "I'm supposed to be your best friend, you know. Why in God's name would you call Edward?"

"I didn't. He was at the bar last night, and one thing led to another…"

"So in a fit of loneliness, you sleep with my brother? Did you even stop to think of the consequences?!" Alice shrieked, waving her arms out.

"Obviously not. But why are you making such a big deal out of this, Alice? This sort of thing happens all the time to lots of people."

She shook her head. "Not with my best friend and my brother. What _were_ you thinking?"

"I don't know," I replied softly, lowering my head. I'd never thought that Alice would react this way, knowing how I'd felt about Edward for years now.

Ever since my job had transferred me to the Seattle location, in the same complex as both Edward and Alice, I'd had what could only be classified as a schoolgirl crush on him. Aside from his obvious good looks, he was also one of the sweetest men I'd ever met, even inviting me to lunch with him and his sister on my first day. We became fast friends, as did Alice and I, yet the constant exposure to him on a daily basis did nothing to hinder my attraction to him. Every late night fantasy I possessed had now transformed to his handsome face and beautiful green eyes, the strong arms I would envision around me, or the long fingers I would imagine touching me.

Naturally, the fantasy couldn't compare to the reality of last night, and it was something that would forever be etched in my memory as the most incredible night of my life. But…

"It was only a one time thing, Alice. Please don't make this into a bigger deal than it is," I said softly, shaking my head and backing toward the door. "I'll meet you at the diner. I just need to get some clothes on."

I quickly entered the house and closed the door behind me, leaning back against it and closing my eyes against the tears that were threatening to form. Just ten minutes ago, I was basking in the last few moments I had in his arms, and now it'd been abruptly torn away from me, along with my mood.

"Just a one time thing, huh?"

His voice reached my ears and I sighed, opening my eyes to find him standing in the doorway of my living room with his arms folded over his chest. His jaw was tense with an expression on his face that I'd never seen before, and I pushed off the door to head toward the stairs.

"Edward, please don't."

He caught my arm before I could pass him. "That's all it was?"

I swallowed hard as my gaze rose to his tense eyes, unable to speak. His grip loosened and he stepped back with a nod.

"Good to know," he said angrily, walking over to the couch to grab his jacket before heading to the door.

"Edward, stop…"

"No," he replied firmly, holding his hand up to stop me from coming closer. "You've made yourself quite clear. Hope you enjoyed your quick fuck."

I jumped as he slammed the door behind him, tears streaming down my cheeks as I slid down the wall to the floor. The morning that had begun as my own personal heaven had evolved into the worst form of hell. Turning my eyes away from the door, a flash of gray caught my eye behind the couch.

Edward's t-shirt.

Rising up off the floor, I walked into the living room and lifted it to my face. Inhaling deeply, I crumbled onto the couch as his scent surrounded me, my tears dampening the fabric.

What had I just done?


	4. March 5th entry

**This definitely isn't one of my best, but I typed this up in about twenty minutes, at the last minute after I'd pretty much given up on Witfit for the day (thanks Erica lol). **

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Musical Mastery: **Hymn to Freedom http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=5-mIHk2rM0Q

* * *

Swaying slowly to the jazz band playing softly in the background, tears flowed down her cheeks. By this time tomorrow, he would be thousands of miles away from her, across the ocean.

Germany might as well have been light years away as far as she was concerned.

They'd only been married for a few short weeks before he received his draft notice, and since then, they'd spent every moment they could simply enjoying each other.

But now, in the reality of their impending separation, all she could do was cry.

"Baby, please don't cry," he said softly, his lips resting on her hair as they danced.

"How can I not? I'm losing you tomorrow," she replied tearfully, hugging around his shoulders tightly with one arm and her other hand held with his against his chest.

"You'll never lose me. I'm always going to be here."

**x-x-x**

She screamed as she sat up abruptly in her bed, his voice still ringing in her ears.

It had been three months since he'd left, and she'd still had no word from him; not a single letter. She tried to keep a brave face, but the ever present fear still tugged at her subconscious. She couldn't imagine a world without him in it, her life without his presence.

Yet, she still had to get up and face the world, go on with life as usual. Everyone was coming over today for an Independence Day picnic, and she would need her smile in place.

An overwhelming sense of dread filled her that she couldn't shake, even as they all began to arrive. She was so lost in her own thoughts, the doorbell had rung without her notice. But there was no mistaking the yellow telegram moving toward her in her brother's hand, and she backed away from him as if it wouldn't reach her if she was far enough away. Her back finally hit a tree and her body began to tremble as he held it out to her.

"No. God please no," she pleaded, shaking her head violently.

"I'm so sorry, Alice," Edward said solemnly.

"No! Not my Jasper," she cried loudly, collapsing into his arms and crumpling the yellow paper in her fist.


	5. March 9th entry

**Took a few days off to try and escape the emo, and it just won't leave me. Go figure. Hopefully it will work it's way out of me soon.**

**

* * *

Penname:** kyla713

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction:** Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s):** M

**Disclaimer:** All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: Dialogue Flex:** "I disagree," he interrupted.

* * *

"In closing, I believe we can all agree that Mr. Lewis has served his time, having willingly gone through extensive rehabilitation and is quite prepared to re-enter society…"

"I disagree," he interrupted, drawing the attention of both the judge and the defense attorney.

"Mr. Cullen, you will have your chance to speak once Ms. Swan completes her closing statement."

"With all due respect, your honor. Counselor," he continued, glancing to them both in turn. "To grant this man parole would be the worst mistake this court could make."

"Mr. Cullen," the judge said in a warning tone.

Seemingly unaffected, he continued. "The defendant has never once shown even a hint of remorse for his actions, which resulted in the death of his unborn child. Plenty of excuses, but never remorse. Not in any of his counseling sessions and certainly not here in this room."

"Mr. Cullen!" the judge spoke more firmly in a tense tone. "You _will_ keep order in this courtroom!"

"Your honor," the attorney gripped the edge of the table in front of him to keep himself from pushing past Ms. Swan and knocking the smug grin off that monster's face. "To allow this man out on parole would be the equivalent of a death sentence for my client."

"Your honor, I object. That is Mr. Cullen's personal opinion on this matter and not one substantiated by any viable evidence. Mr. Lewis has had no contact whatsoever with the plaintiff in the past two years, and has never voiced any hostility toward her. In addition, Miss Reegan also has an order of protection against my client."

"Which is about as useless as the paper it's printed on," he retorted, turning his glare over to her.

"_You_ submitted the request for your client!" she exclaimed, motioning her hand toward him.

"Order!" the judge called out, the sound of his gavel echoing through the room.

"Yes, well it's pretty standard procedure when a woman is lying in a hospital bed, unconscious after being brutally assaulted and losing exorbitant amounts of blood giving birth to a stillborn son," he growled out angrily. "Does not mean it's effective by _any_ means."

"Mr. Lewis has assured the court that he has every intention of remaining away from your client, under penalty of parole violation and the serving of the remainder of his fifteen year sentence without the possibility of parole again before time is served," she replied calmly, reigning in her temper as best she could.

"He can say _anything_ in the confines of this courtroom, but it will not necessarily carry over out there. Fifteen years, twenty five years, _life_. What does it matter if she's _dead_?!"

"I said order!" the judge yelled loudly and both of the attorney's halted, turning their gazes from each other to him. "Both of you, in my chambers. Immediately."

They glanced at each other as the man stood and stepped down from the raised surface, their bodies visibly tensed. They both stepped forward at once, nearly running into each other and he motioned with his hand for her to continue ahead of him.

Stepping into the judges chambers, he was removing his long black robe just as he turned to look at them. "May I ask what in _god's _name was going on out there?"

"Difference in opinion, your honor," she replied with her arms wrapped around her middle.

"Excuse my French, but that is the biggest line of bullshit I've ever heard. I have _never_ seen any counselors more out of order than you two today in all my thirty years."

Edward and Bella refused to look at each other, instead their eyes falling tensely to the floor.

"Your honor, my client fears for her life…"

"Which is completely understandable, considering the circumstances of her initial attack. But we cannot condemn a man forever for one moment…"

"A child _died_, Ms. Swan, or is that conveniently overlooked…"

"I have a good mind to hold you both in contempt if you cannot control yourselves," the judge interrupted them both seriously, leaning forward on his desk and looked at Edward. "Now Mr. Cullen. Do you, or do you not, have viable evidence for your client's claim to the threats on her life?"

His head lulled back and he stared at the ceiling, shaking his head. "No, sir."

"Then it is the decision of this court that Mr. Lewis be granted parole, with a ten year probationary period."

"Your honor, he's the very definition of a flight risk…"

"Are you challenging my decision, Mr. Cullen?" he asked with raised eyebrows, staring intently at Edward.

He sighed heavily. "No, your honor."

"Good. Now get the hell out of my chambers, and go get a hold of yourself. I expect better control tomorrow."

Edward turned on his heel and exited the room, storming down the hall and grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket. "I'm sorry. He's out."

**x-x-x**

_**2 weeks later**_

"_Residents are still horrified by the brutal murder of Victoria Reegan and boyfriend, James Delury in their home late last night. The suspect in question, Laurent Lewis, recently paroled after serving three years for a previous attack on Miss Reegan, is still at large…"_

Bella sat at the bar, tossing back yet another shot of tequila since arriving there as the news was shown on the television above. The moment she received word this afternoon, she needed to leave for the day. She felt sick, devastated.

The stool beside her screeched along the wood floor and her attention was instinctually drawn, but just as quickly, she turned away.

"Well, you were right. Is this where the 'I told you so' comes in?" her unfocused eyes stared down at the shot glass between her hands.

"Bella, you were doing your job, as I was doing mine. There's no more fault with you than there is with me."

"A woman is dead because of me, Edward. And a man too. Two innocent people gone because I defended his sorry ass," she slurred, tears forming in her eyes.

"Okay, I think you've had enough for one evening," he said, tossing some money on the counter and draping her arm around his shoulder. "You need to get home and get some sleep."

Stopping outside of his car, she wrapped her other arm around his neck and leaned her body against him. "I don't want to go home and I don't want to sleep. I want to forget."

Her lips claimed his and she held to him tightly.

"That could be arranged, Ms. Swan," a voice sounded from behind them, followed by a loud gunshot.


	6. March 24th entry

**A/n: Yes, I know it's been a while. Real life has given me multiple sharp kicks to the ass over the last few weeks, and I am hopefully now getting back into the swing of things. I do have a chapter coming up of Late Night Encounters, hopefully ready by the end of the week, and if all goes well, a possible outtake for my FGB recipient. And as soon as Armyward starts talking to me again, I will get back to work on Don't Ever Forget as well. (I have not abandoned it, I swear. I think Armyward is jealous of all my other Edwards lol)**

**Thank you all for your patience, and I love you all! *big hugs all around***

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Binding Blurb: ****Write a blurb, or a short entry, no more than 500 words on the following topic: Drunk**

**

* * *

  
**

Three am. Where the hell was he?

It was so unlike Edward to be out so late without at least calling. Even Emmett hadn't heard from him at all, and had been out looking for him for the last two hours.

I'd been pacing the floor since eight, over two hours after he was due home from work. And since then, every possible scenario had been running though my mind.

At first I though maybe he'd just been held up at work, unable to call. Maybe an accident on the highway holding him up.

Then my thoughts turned darker. What if _he'd_ been in an accident, and my stomach began flipping each time headlights past our window, or I heard sirens in the distance. Terrified it would be someone coming to tell me something had happened.

Or even worse, did he have someone else and lost track of time? I couldn't even think about it.

The crunching of gravel in our driveway caused my heart to leap, and I spun toward the window, until I spotted Emmett's truck.

_Please, let him be alright._

Then I squinted as Emmett opened the passenger door, trying to get a better look at what was happening, until I saw him dragging out the limp body of my husband.

I ran out the door in my bare feet onto the cold porch, gaping at the sight in front of me.

He was _drunk_.

Edward had never had more than a couple of beers at a time, even in college where we'd met. I almost didn't recognize the man staggering up the front walk with his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Hey baby," he slurred tiredly, but I was too angry to respond.

_Thank God our daughter is asleep._

"Just put him on the couch," I told Emmett, nodding toward the living room.

I stood in the foyer for several minutes after he left, trying to collect myself before confronting Edward. When I walked in, I surprisingly found him awake, staring at the ceiling.

"Can I ask you what the hell you were thinking?" I asked sharply, my teeth clenched in restraint. "Do you have _any_ idea how worried I've been?"

"Sorry," he mumbled, his eyes closing and a pained look crossing his face.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say?" I gasped, shaking my head in disbelief and watching him wince, his eyes opening and falling into his lap.

His features displayed shame and I instantly began replaying my earlier thoughts. He had someone else and was trying to find a way to break it to me.

"Just tell me," I said shakily, bracing myself for the blow.

His gaze rose to mine and I swallowed hard at the look in them. "I lost my job, Bella."


	7. April 1st entry

**Trying to start off April right…. and productive, after my epic fail month of March. Hopefully I will be a bit more productive and have much more coming up for you all in this next month, including the remainder of my Fandom Gives Back oneshots/outtakes. *fingers crossed* Wish me luck and have a great day! **

**

* * *

Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Oasis

* * *

"Emmett, I'm really not in the mood to be social tonight," I grumbled as he began tugging at my elbow, pulling me toward the crowded bar.

"Edward, you're _never_ in the mood to be social. You've become a virtual recluse for the last six months," he replied almost sternly, opening the door and shoving me inside ahead of him. "Besides, you won't regret this."

I stopped abruptly and turned to face him. "What did you do?"

Wordlessly, he grabbed my shoulders, turning me around and guiding me forward again. It was never a comforting thing when Emmett was silent, as he rarely was. Whenever it happened, it usually meant he was up to something.

Keeping his arm heavily around my shoulders, we continued toward two stools at the bar and he casually ordered a couple of beers and a vodka tonic before turning back to me. "What makes you think I've done something?"

I glared at him sarcastically. I really _was_ in no humor for any of this. Six months before, my girlfriend of three years decided to inform me that she was a lesbian. No matter who you are, nothing swings a blow at a man's ego like his girlfriend leaving him for another _woman_.

Couple that with losing my job three days later, a drunk jumping the curb and plowing into the back of my BMW in my driveway in the middle of the night a month after that. And more recently, the one singular one-night stand I'd had from the one night I'd actually left my house, showing up on my doorstep the week before to tell me that she was pregnant.

I'd had my fill.

My eyes motioned briefly to the vodka tonic as it was set before us, and I raised my brow expectantly at Emmett. "Alright, fine, you got me. You remember Bella Swan from high school?"

"Oh no," I groaned, driving my hands into my hair as I rested my elbows on the bar.

"Hey, hear me out," Emmett interrupted my disgruntled reply. "I know you two didn't exactly get along in school…"

"_Exactly_? There's no 'exactly' about it. For being a frumpy tomboy, what a fucking _bitch_. She had enough attitude for all of Forks High. When you give Jessica Stanley a run for her money, that's really saying something," I grumbled, taking a long swig of my beer. "Don't tell me she's the reason you dragged me out here tonight."

"Look, she's different now. She just moved back from Phoenix to be close to her dad and I ran into her a few days ago. She asked about you, so…"

"You thought up _this_ crazy concoction," I finished for him in an annoyed tone.

"Believe me, Edward. You won't be calling me crazy once she gets here," he replied with a chuckle, shaking his head and glancing over his shoulder. "Start the ass kissing _now_."

I furrowed my brow as he smirked against the mouth of his bottle and then looked back toward the direction he'd been looking.

My breath caught in my through at the sight in front of me as she stood by the door. How the fuck could _that_ be Bella Swan?

Long gone was the full-figured, homely girl in baggy jeans and sweatshirts with stringy shoulder-length brown hair and thick, black rimmed glasses. Instead she'd been replaced by a sleek, slender woman with incredible curves and fantastic legs beneath her form-fitting black dress. Her full shiny hair flowed down to the middle of her back and long lashes now framed her dark eyes. I swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath as she began walking toward us, trying to ignore the seductive sway of her hips and those black fuck-me heels.

I was a dying man in a desert, and she was a fucking oasis.

"Emmett," she smiled broadly as she approached him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Babygirl," he replied, lifting her off the ground in a sweeping hug, finally setting her down after a moment and turning to face me. "You remember my best friend, Edward, right?"

Bella's eyes turned to me and took her lower lip between her teeth as a slight blush colored her cheeks, extending her hand to me. "Of course. It's good to see you again, Edward."

Taking her hand in mine, I was utterly speechless. Her skin was so soft; it was like silk gliding across my roughened palms. Her scent was something otherworldly, and the air around me became increasingly stifling.

Two hours and four drinks later, her fingers were tugging on my hair as my body pinned her against the wall in the back of the bar. Her leg hitched around my hip and I groaned as her hips shifted to press firmly against my painful erection.

"Please. Now," she panted heavily as her hand slid between us and lowered the zipper of my jeans.

"Fuck, Bella," I hissed through clenched teeth when I felt her fingers free me from my boxer briefs and glide along my length. Sliding my hands around her hips and lifting her, she wrapped both of her legs around my waist. The instant I pulled aside the fabric of her panties, she positioned me against her and tightened her grip around me with her calves, pressing me into her.

She gasped and her head fell back against the wall, exposing her neck to me. "God yes. Fuck me, Edward."

Those words escaping her lips ignited a fire within me and I lost sight of everything but her as I began repeatedly burying myself deep inside her. Her lip turned white in restraint, clenching it tightly between her teeth as only soft whimpers escaped her throat in time with my thrusts.

"Holy shit. Harder," she growled, her fist firmly gripping my hair and her legs tightening around my waist.

"I want to feel you come, Bella," I whispered against her neck below her ear, ghosting my lips on her skin.

"Then don't you fucking stop," she panted roughly, and I could feel her closing around me and her body begin to tremble. "Oh fuck. Kiss me, Edward. Now."

Lifting my head from her neck, she grabbed my face between her hands and crashed my lips against hers, muffling her moan as she tremored violently against me. The sensation of her orgasm combined with her tongue gliding along mine as she kissed me deeply, triggered my own and my hips stilled as I released inside her.

x-x-x

_The following morning…_

I woke up in my bed to an unfamiliar scent, and my eyes slowly opened to glance down at the mass of brown hair settled against my chest.

She was real. Last night actually happened.

"Bella?" I whispered softly and was surprised when her face instantly turned up to look at me, fully awake.

"Morning," she replied shyly.


	8. April 6th entry

**A/N: Hello again, everyone. RL is being unrelenting, but I am trying to get updates out to you all. Thank you again for all your patience, and I truly appreciate each and every one of you.**

**

* * *

Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Idea Completion: **Your ex calls you.

* * *

"Hello?" he groggily answered his phone as it rang in the middle of the night.

"Hi," a voice he hadn't heard in over four years came through and he sat up tentatively in the bed. Why would she be calling him now, and at this hour, no less? "Your number is still the same. I was afraid you'd have changed it."

He looked to the bed as the woman beside him stirred and he leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Go back to sleep, baby."

"Oh God, I'm sorry. You have someone there," the voice on the phone shook, straining slightly.

He stepped outside the room, quietly closing the door behind him. "Did you think I was going to put my life on hold while you ran off figure out yours?"

The anger in his voice brought tears to her eyes, knowing full well that she deserved it, but unable to keep it from stabbing at her heart.

"Edward, I didn't call to make you angry," she said sadly and sighed.

"Then what _did_ you call for?" he snarled, grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "And in the middle of the night."

"I called to say I'm sorry. For everything," she replied, her teeth chattering audibly. "I was really messed up for a long time, and did a lot of fucked up things. I never wanted to hurt you."

"It makes no difference now," he snapped, taking a long drink from the bottle.

"It does. I'm really sorry. And I won't bother you again, I just wanted to know that you're alright and that you're happy. I know you hate me now, but I do still love you."

He sighed heavily and leaned back against the counter. "I don't hate you, but I also can't return the sentiment. I've moved on and I'm happy with her. We're getting married next month."

"Oh," was all she said in response.

His jaw tensed and he turned around to look out the window. "Did you honestly think that I was going to wait? You just up and left, with no explanation. Took off to who knows where or why, and I can't even honestly say that I care to know anymore."

"I understand. Goodbye, Edward," she said as if she were holding back tears.

"Goodbye," he said sharply and ended the call, tossing his phone onto the counter and leaning forward on his elbows, driving his hands into his hair.

"It was her, wasn't it?" he heard from behind him, and turned to see the tear-filled eyes of his fiancée standing in the doorway in her long satin robe. Her arms were folded over her chest, gripping her arms and her lip was clenched between her teeth.

He stood and walked over to her, holding his arms out. "Baby, come here."

"Are you leaving me?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Of course not," he replied, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and hugging her against his chest. "I love you."

"You loved her too, Edward," she said pointedly, her hold tightening around herself. "You don't forget your first love."

"Bella, listen to me," he murmured against her hair, pulling back slightly and gazing down at the face that had come to mean everything to him. She had been there to pick up the pieces that Kate left behind, and healed him. And with her, he was never second to anything, just as she was to him. He took her face gently in his hands and brushed his lips softly against hers. "I love you more than anything in this world. You're everything I could ever want or need. She's my past, and that's where she's staying. My future is right here, and _here_."

She smiled through her tears as he kissed her again, then rested his hands on either side of her swollen middle, bringing hers to rest on his shoulders as their foreheads pressed together. "I love you too."

She lifted on her toes to kiss him gently, pulling him as close as her belly would allow, chuckling softly at the vain attempt, and then suddenly shrieked.

"Edward… I think we need to go," she said against his lips. "I'm pretty sure my water just broke."

His eyes widened and he pulled away, looking down and indeed, the front of her bathrobe was soaked through. And with one more firm kiss, they readied themselves to head to the hospital.

Six hours later, he stood at her bedside with a tiny baby girl cradled in his arm, and holding the hand of his future wife. He could never regret anything that had led him to that point, even the broken heart he'd endured. It led him to her, and everything that mattered.

* * *

**Surprisingly happy ending, considering all.... hopefully this carries over into everything else. Thanks again :)**


	9. April 7th entry

**Last minute thing I threw together tonight. *knocks on wood* I am hoping everything is starting to get back on track, and you all will be hearing from me more often in updates. :) **

**

* * *

  
**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Scenario: **You're running late for work. Your two kids are begging for your attention, but you're focused on getting them out the door for school. In the background, the T.V. is on, the phone is ringing, and something is wrong with the washing machine. You're feeling overwhelmed and stressed, fighting the urge to cry. Using all the elements and emotions, describe what happens next.

* * *

"Mommy, I can't find my shoe!" my son Christopher whined from his bedroom door down the hall.

"Baby, it should be with your other one where Daddy left it last night," I replied with a hairclip between my teeth, fighting with my own shoe to get it on so we could get out the door, while balancing my eighteen-month-old daughter, Kylie, on my hip.

"Boos Coos, Mama. Boos Coos," she babbled, pointing toward the televisions as I was scribbling out a note to my husband to call the repairman for the washing machine that had taken its last spin the previous night as my cell phone rang relentlessly on the counter.

"No, we can't watch Blue's Clues this morning, sweetie. Mommy's really late for work," I replied and was met by her wailing cry and flailing limbs, barely able to keep a hold of her.

What was I thinking, subjecting myself voluntarily to the terrible twos again? Whoever coined that phrase should be shot, as it's entirely misleading. More appropriate would be the terms ornery ones, terrible twos, tyrannical threes, ferocious fours… and I was still deciding on the fives.

"Mom, it's not there," Chris groaned and I took a deep breath, fighting back the urge to cry. "I need you to find it for me."

"Check behind your door," I called back to him, taking one last sip of my coffee.

"It's not there!" he replied and began to cry. "I want my daddy!"

Kylie joined him a moment later, and right at that moment, I felt like crying for their daddy too.

"Christopher Michael Cullen, Daddy is working and I need to get you to school so I can get to work too. Your shoe _has_ to be in there," I said, trying to keep a level head and quickly beginning to lose it as I made my way down the hall with my daughter pulling my hair. "Just grab your sandals then."

"I don't _want_ my sandals! I want my sneakers!" he yelled back.

Fierce fives it was. Did it _ever _end?

"What in God's name is going on in here?"

I let out a breath of relief as I heard the calm voice of the love of my life from behind me, and I had never been so grateful to hear it. Turning my head to look back at him, I smiled appreciatively as he walked up beside me and kissed my forehead as he lifted Kylie into his arms.

"I believe Mommy said put on your sandals," he said firmly and as usual, our son instantly complied. He turned back to look at me and nodded toward the door. "I got this, you go ahead to work."

Taking his face between my hands, I pressed my lips to his with a relieved sigh. "_You_ are getting a _huge_ thank-you later."

He smiled at my suggestive tone and winked, pinching my side with his free hand as I headed out the door of our son's room.

God, I loved my husband.


	10. April 8th entry

**My love for Daddyward knows no bounds, and I just can't get enough of reading, or writing, about him. And since I didn't want to associate 'Rain' with what I would normally associate it with *no comment*, this was the next best thing. And naturally… Daddyward speaks to me. *sigh* Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)**: T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Rain

* * *

Bella watched as her little girl flitted around the patio, squealing in excitement as she took in the elaborate decorations for her birthday party set up for that day. She could feel her heart already sinking as she thought of what she had to explain to the five year old.

"Edward, how am I going to tell her that her daddy isn't going to be here for her birthday?" she asked sadly, as her own eyes began to moisten.

He sighed heavily in despair, and she could almost hear his hand running over his face. "I don't know, baby. The runways are completely flooded, and this rain is not letting up. Do you want me to try talking to her?"

"She's going to be heartbroken," she replied, swallowing hard.

"Just put her on the phone," he said softly.

"Alright," she breathed out heavily, bracing herself as she stood from the chair and opened the sliding glass door. "Maddie, Daddy's on the phone."

"Daddy!" she shrieked as she ran toward the house, her long bronze curls bouncing with the movement and her hand anxiously took the phone from her mother. "Hi Daddy! You need to hurry. My party's ready."

Bella knew the moment he began speaking as she watched her daughter's smile fade and a single tear fell down her little cheek.

"But Daddy, it's my birthday. You _have_ to come home. You _have _to… You promised… you _promised!_" Her voice grew louder as she repeated her statement, the solitary tear now joined by a stream following. "You lied! I hate you!"

"Madeline Renee!" Bella exclaimed as the little girl threw the phone and ran into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She hesitantly walked to where the phone had landed and lifted it to her ear. "Edward?"

"Yea," he replied in a choked tone, clearing his throat in order to speak again. "I'm sorry."

"Baby, it's not your fault. I'll talk to her. She loves you, you know that," she reminded him in an attempt to console her husband and he sighed in response. "She does, she's just upset."

"I know. I'll see if I can rent a car and get home tomorrow. Have my dad pick me up," he replied, taking a deep shaky breath.

"Alright. Take your time and be careful, she'll be okay. And Edward?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Please let her know how sorry I am," he pleaded desperately.

"I will. Bye baby," she said softly and sighed after his brief 'bye' and the silence of the ended call that followed.

Taking a deep cleansing breath, she began down the hall, stopping briefly outside the room as she heard their little girl's muffled sobs from within. She opened the door to find Maddie on her bed with her face buried in her pillow, her little body trembling with her cries.

Gently lowering herself to sit on the edge of the bed, she ran her hand lightly over her curls. "He's really sorry. And that really hurt Daddy's feelings, Maddie."

"He promised. He said he'd be here," she continued to cry, hugging her pillow to her face. "I hate my stupid birthday."

"I know you're disappointed, sweetheart. But that was a very mean thing to say, and you don't hate your daddy, right?" she said softly, and Maddie's face turned to look at her. Her lips quivered and her eyes were reddened with tears, and as she sniffled, she shook her head. "Daddy was very sad. And you don't want Daddy to cry, do you?"

"Daddy's don't cry, they're _boys_," she replied with a soft hiccough, and Bella fought to restrain a chuckle.

"Let me tell you a little secret. They like to play tough, but when it comes right down to it, they are big babies. Especially when it comes to their baby girls," she said, tapping her nose lightly with her fingertip.

"I'm not a baby, Mommy," she grumbled into her pillow. "I'm a big girl. I'm five today."

"You're _always_ your daddy's baby, Maddie," she replied and lifted her off the bed into her lap. "No matter _how_ big you get. I'm still Grampa's baby."

Maddie's eyes lowered and she sighed heavily, leaning her head on her mother's shoulder. "Daddy's really mad at me, huh?"

Bella kissed her forehead and hugged her gently, her heart wrenching at the sad tone of her voice. "No, he's not mad. But I think he deserves an apology when he gets home tomorrow."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next afternoon, a black Mercedes pulled into the driveway and Maddie stood by the window, biting her lip as she watched her father and grandfather step out of the car. She looked to her mother, who was standing by the open front door and she moved toward it, her steps hastening as walked outside. Breaking into a run, she jumped into his arms, squeezing him tightly around the neck.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she cried into his shoulder as he held her, wrapping her legs around his waist as well. "I love you."

Bella's eyes began to well at the scene in front of her, as her father in law came to the door and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving his son and granddaughter a moment alone. Edward's lips were pressed firmly against his little girl's hair, hugging her against him securely and pinching his eyes closed. But the relief was evident on his face.

"God, I love you too. I'm _so_ sorry I missed your birthday, baby," he replied emotionally, tears involuntarily trailing down his face.

"Don't cry, Daddy," Maddie said, placing her hand on his cheek as she pulled back to look at him. "Me and Mommy have a surprise for you."

He set her down on the ground as she began to wiggle free and she took his hand, leading him through the house and into the back yard. There he found all the decorations from her party still in place and three plates set around the table, with a small cake at the head chair.

"We can have our own party," she said proudly, hugging around his legs.

After his father said goodbye, Edward sat down at the table with Bella and their daughter, watching his wife light the large '5' candle in the middle of the cake.

Taking her father's hand, Maddie smiled. "Blow it out with me, Daddy. And don't forget to make a wish."

One… two… _whoosh._


	11. April 13th entry

**Been off the radar a bit for the last few days, but a day at Starbucks, and I am feeling incredibly inspired. This is probably a massive cheesefest, but I saw the prompt today, and I just couldn't resist… even if most of my witfits lately DO include a Daddyward of some shape or form. And now to go finish the next LNE chapter, that I put a huge dent in today while sipping my Caramel Macchiato, and maybe even complete it tonight *fingers crossed* **

**

* * *

Penname:** kyla713  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction: **Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s):** M

**Disclaimer:** All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: ****Word Prompt:** Baby

* * *

Staring down at the white stick in her hand, her eyes filled with tears once again. Since their wedding night, she and her husband had been trying to conceive, the only thing that was missing in their otherwise perfect life together. Three years of heartbreak month after month and dozens of negative pregnancy tests.

She watched as her best friend gave birth to two beautiful children in that time, and as she held each one after they were born, her arms literally ached to hold one of her own. Edward's baby.

She found herself dreaming of what their baby would look like as she waited the three agonizing minutes for the results to appear. Would it have Edward's green eyes and bronze hair, or her own brown hair and eyes, or a combination between the two of them? Yet her dreams were shattered with each minus sign in that little window.

"Bella?" she heard his voice echoing up from the front door as he entered the house.

She couldn't respond, her own voice halted in her throat as she choked up with tears. He called out her name through the entire house until his footsteps sounded heavily up the stairs and through the bedroom, the bathroom door suddenly swinging open.

Her eyes moved over to him and a single tear fell down her cheek. "I wasn't imagining it."

At her shuddering statement and spotting the all too familiar white stick in her hands, he immediately moved over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding her against his chest. "Baby, it will happen when the time is right."

Even with his encouraging words, his voice shook slightly. He wanted this as much as she did, and she hated to be the cause of this despair for him. She set the stick on the edge of the sink, sliding her arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his chest.

"No, I _wasn't_ imagining it," she whispered with her forehead rested against him. "Edward, look at it."

He pulled away slowly, looking down at her and his brow knitted in confusion. With one arm kept around her, he reached down with his other hand and finally brought his gaze to it.

Clearly displayed in the window was a bold plus sign and he released a nervous laugh as he looked back to her. "We did it?"

She reached into the pocket of her robe, retrieving two additional tests, both with positive results. "We did it. Three can't be wrong, right?"

Setting the test back down on the counter, he took her back into his embrace as tears began streaming down his face, pressing his lips against her shoulder. His body began shaking in her hold and she leaned back, turning her face to look at him. His eyes were crinkled at the edges and the smile she had missed so much present on his lips as he laughed. "We're actually having a baby."

Before she could respond with any more than a nod, his lips met hers passionately and he shed her robe from her body. As he turned on the shower without once breaking the kiss, they continued to remove each other's clothing and stepped under the warm pulsing jets.

She had no idea how long they stood in that shower, worshiping each other and relishing in the moment together. Even as the water began to turn cold, it didn't matter to either of them.

They were finally complete.


	12. April 26th entry

**Someone needs to take my television and dvd access away, as it seriously has too much influence on my writing apparently. The blame for this one rests entirely on me deciding to watch Pearl Harbor for the first time in its entirety yesterday. But this little blurb got my writing juices going and I hopefully finished the next chapter of Late Night Encounters today as well. *fingers crossed* **

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt:** Volunteer

* * *

He walked across the swaying grass of their Texas ranch, watching her as she hung laundry out on the line. He dreaded what he had to tell her, as it had been a source of contention for them for quite some time. But after the events of yesterday morning, he knew he couldn't hold off anymore.

It was December 8, 1941.

"Hey, you're home early. Is everything alright?" she asked as she noticed him approach, brushing back a few loose tendrils of hair that had blown free from her loose bun.

"Bella, we need to talk," he replied as he stopped in front of her, and her hand stilled on her hair. "Let's go inside."

She shook her head, staring at him nervously. "Edward, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes scanning his face until his eyes finally met hers and she felt her heart plummet. "No."

He reached out for her as she began backing away, her hands covering her mouth as if she were about to be sick and tears immediately began streaming down her face. "honey, I have to do this. You know that."

"Why? Why do you _have_ to do it? We _just_ bought this house, and what about the baby? It's going to be here in three months!" she exclaimed through her tears, running her hand over her swollen middle. "You need to be _here_, not across the ocean getting _killed_!"

"Bella, I can't ignore this anymore," Edward replied tensely into her ear as he pulled her back against him when she tried to walk away. Sliding his arms around her from behind, he kissed her jaw gently and rested his hands on her stomach. "It's not something _any_ of us can ignore anymore. The war's been brought to our doorstep, we can't pretend otherwise. And I'm a pilot, they need me."

"I need you too!" she yelled back, a sob wracking through her body as she fell back against him. "We moved here to start a new life together, not to be torn apart like this. Why did you have to volunteer?"

He pressed his lips to her hair as her hands covered his, pulling them more securely around her. "Because I want you and our baby to have a safe world to live in, and this isn't it."

Bella pinched her eyes closed and turned her head, nuzzling into his neck. "I'm afraid. What if I never see you again?"

"That's never going to happen," he whispered and her eyes rose to meet his. He lifted her left hand to his lips and gently kissed the gold band around her finger. "I promised you forever, Bella. And forever hasn't come yet. I'm coming back, I swear."

Cupping his jaw with their joined hands, she pressed her lips to his, her body trembling through her sobs. They spent the next week until he was due to leave wrapped up in each other, touching each time as if it were the last.

And as they stood at the airport that would take him away, she held onto his hand until he turned to her and the tears she'd been attempting to hold back fell. She closed her eyes, resting her hands on the front of his uniform jacket.

"I love you," she whispered when her eyes finally opened again to look at him.

He took her face between his hands, kissing her firmly and murmuring softly against her lips. "I love you too. Forever, Bella. Remember that."

She nodded slowly as he began stepping back from her toward the plane. As he moved further away, she hugged her arms around her middle and forced a smile as he turned back at the top of the stair at the door to the plane. And with one last wave, he disappeared.

"Come back to us, Edward," she said softly before turning away to head back to the car.

x-x-x

_Three months later_

"I can't do this, Alice. I can't," Bella panted heavily, gripping the hand of her sister-in-law, who sat at her bedside.

"Yes, you can. You'll see your baby soon," Alice replied, wiping her dampened forehead with a cool washcloth as she began groaning again with another contraction. "Just breathe, Bella."

"Darlin', are you _sure_ you don't want to go to the hospital?" Alice's new husband, Jasper, asked worriedly, noting the exhaustion of the extensive labor taking its toll on her along with the unseasonably humid temperature of the room.

Bella shook her head vehemently with the little strength she had left as she fell back onto the pillow. "No, I want our baby born here. It's what we wanted. Edward… wanted…"

Alice and Jasper shared a brief glance as her breaths were becoming more labored and her eyes began closing.

"Bella, you might need to go," she said cautiously and Bella lifted her head again to gaze at Alice determinedly.

"I have Jasper. That's the only doctor I need," she panted.

"Bella, I'm a vet," Jasper replied with a sigh.

"If you can deliver a horse, you can deliver a baby. Now get it out!" Bella growled through clenched teeth as she groaned through another contraction. "It's coming!"

Jasper resumed his position at the foot of the bed, where he saw the top of the baby's head and looked back to Alice with a nod. "It's time."

Alice slid behind her, propping her body up and taking both of her hands. "Okay, the baby is right there, Bella. You need to push."

Bella sobbed through the pain, feeling the next contraction building and squeezing Alice's hands tightly as she screamed. After the first push, she collapsed back against her, crying. "He should be here, Alice. Why isn't he here?"

"Do him proud, Bella. Bring him a healthy baby to come home to," Alice encouraged, rubbing her thumbs over the backs of her hands. "You're almost there."

With three more pushes, the wailing cry filled the room and Bella's tears joined them as she closed her eyes, feeling Alice's arms wrap around her.

"He's here," Alice whispered in her ear with a relieved chuckle, kissing her forehead.

"He?" Bella asked tiredly, lifting her head with effort to look down at Jasper gently wiping the tiny baby's head with a soft towel. "A boy. We have a boy."

"A beautiful, healthy boy," Jasper smiled, laying the infant gently on Bella's chest.

Her cries increased with her smile as her arms lifted slowly to cradle him against her and finally looked down at his face.

"He looks just like Edward when he was a baby," Alice whispered softly, allowing the first tears of her own to fall as she gazed down at the mirror image of her brother.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, Jr.," Bella sighed in exhaustion, kissing the baby's forehead.

x-x-x

_My dearest Edward,_

_ Enclosed is a photograph of our son, Edward Jr. He's perfect and beautiful, just like his namesake, and waiting patiently to meet his daddy._

_ I miss you more every single day, my love. But I couldn't be more proud of you. Come home soon, we'll be waiting. I love you._

_ Love forever,_

_ Bella_

For eight long months, he'd held tight to that photograph and her words in that letter, giving him even more will to fight to get back to them. And now, as he made his way back home, he stared down at the face of his beautiful wife and their infant son, who would now be nearly a year old. A year he'd missed, but would spend the rest of his life making up to them.

When he stepped off the plane, his eyes scanned the crowd of tear-filled eyes and a sea of American flags being waved, looking for her and almost immediately finding her. Leaning onto the cane at his right side, he moved as quickly as he could on his wounded leg, as she began waving through the crowd and holding firmly onto their little boy on her hip.

"Welcome home, soldier," she said with a relieved cry as she ran to him, wrapping her free arm around his waist tightly.

"Not exactly in one piece, but I kept my promise," he chuckled softly as he held them both against him, tears streaming down his face as the moment he'd be waiting for, for nearly a year, had finally arrived.

"You're perfect, and my hero," she replied, pressing her lips to his firmly and smiled as her eyes met his. "Meet your son, Daddy."

He glanced down to find his own eyes staring back at him in wonder and stepped back slightly as she set the little boy in his free arm. "Hello, Edward. Daddy's never leaving you again."

Bella wrapped her arms around them, resting her cheek against her husband's chest. "Forever."


	13. April 27th entry

**A/N: Hint of Geekward, and a very bad mood, brought about today's witfit. It's not entirely bad though…. I don't think.**

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**:

**Phrase Catch**: Repeat the following phrase to yourself five times, open a blank document and begin: "One fell swoop."-----

* * *

"Edward, I really think we should just be friends," Heidi, my girlfriend of six months, told me outside the cafeteria at lunch.

My heart flew up into my throat as I adjusted my glasses. "What? Why?"

"I really just think we should see other people. We're just too different," she replied in an overly sugary sweet tone, with her hand resting on my chest. "You're just not my type.

"Sure. Right. And you couldn't have figured this out six months ago?" I retorted bitterly to disguise the hurt she'd just caused me.

"Sorry," she said, her eyes glazing over with the fakest alligator tears I'd ever seen. "Maybe you could ask Bella out. Everyone knows that she and Jasper are just _so_ wrong for each other, and you two would be _so_ cute. Don't tell me you've never thought about it."

"She's my oldest and closest friend, Heidi," I countered, though slightly forced.

_Face it, Cullen. What guy, in his right mind and not gay, has a girl like Bella for one of his best friends, and doesn't have at __**least**__ one dirty little fantasy about her once puberty and hormones hit? Perfect ass, breasts you just want to cup and squeeze through those tight little shirts she wears. Lips you've spent __**way**__ too much time daydreaming about around…_

"Please," Heidi scoffed, interrupting my train of thought and rolling her eyes. "Everyone sees it, even your best buddy, Jasper."

"Why do you keep going on about Jasper? What, do _you_ want him or something?" I snapped back at her, attempting to veer my mind off Bella.

"Maybe if her were available and interested," she hinted, nudging my arm slightly.

I gasped at her in complete astonishment for a moment and then turned to head to class.

x-x-x

"I'm quite disappointed in you, Cullen," Mr. Banner said as he set my lab report on the table in front of me, with a circled, red 'F' on the cover.

Ever since he'd switched my lab partner from Bella to Eric Yorkie at the beginning of last term, I'd had to work twice as hard to even keep a 'C' average in a class that had always been an easy 'A'. Whenever he'd actually _shown up_ for class, he never pulled his weight, expecting his 'brainiac lab partner' to do all the work.

However, this was the first 'F' I'd gotten in my entire life.

Exiting the classroom after the bell, I ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach.

**x-x-x**

"Are you okay, Edward?" Bella asked worriedly as I stepped out, running her hand over my forehead.

"Yea. You know, just not feeling too well," I replied with a non-committal shrug.

"Hey Cullen!" I heard an angry voice yell down the hall and looked up to see my best friend, Jasper, storming toward me. "I thought we were friends, man."

"Of course, we are. Wha—" His fist connecting with my jaw cut me off, hurdling me to the floor.

"Jas, what the hell are you doing?!" Bella exclaimed as she crouched beside me, shaking her head and looking up at him.

"You want him? Fucking have him. I'm done competing," he seethed and turned on his heel to storm away.

"You okay?" she asked quickly and when I nodded, she stood to follow him. "Jasper, stop!"

**x-x-x**

Walking up the driveway toward my house after school with a split lip and a sore jaw, I was startled to find my father's car parked there. He wasn't due home until after six, so for him to be home now worried me.

"Dad?" I called out as I came through the front door, dropping my bag by the coat rack.

"In here, son," I heard his voice echoing out of the living room, and when I stepped into the entryway, the scene before me broke me.

My father sat in his chair with his hands tented in front of him, his head hung slightly. On the other side of the coffee table, my mother sat on the couch with tears streaming down her face and her lip quivering.

"What's happened?" I asked cautiously.

"Edward, please sit down," my father replied, looking up to me with red-rimmed eyes.

The sight caused my breath to catch in my throat, as the only time I'd ever seen my father cry was when my grandma died when I was five years old. My dad had been a pillar of strength throughout my entire life, and it terrified me to see him so obviously shattered.

"No, I want to know what's going on here," I stated adamantly, my eyes shifting back and forth between my parents.

They shared a brief glance and my dad looked down first, visibly swallowing hard. "Your mother's leaving me, Edward."

My widened gaze flew to her instantly, and she refused to meet my eyes.

"And she's taking you with her."

"What? No!" I exclaimed, shaking my head violently. "What the fuck, Mom?!"

"Son, don't use that language with your mother," my dad said in an attempt to be stern, but his voice was weak.

"It's what needs to be done, Edward," my mother replied tearfully.

"That's horseshit!" I bellowed, both my parents' eyes moving up to me at my continued use of profanity. I'd always been a good kid, always respectful and doing what I was told, just as they'd raised me. But this was a blow out of nowhere. "How about both of us staying _here_ with Dad, where we belong?"

My father looked at my mother and shook his head as he stood. "You tell him. I can't."

It was only then that I saw the tumbler of straight scotch in his hand, as he stood and walked to the window, draining it and then setting it back down on the table to fill it again. Yet another sign that this couldn't be good at all; my father rarely drank, and _never_ in the middle of the day.

"Edward, we're moving to California. With your uncle, Marcus," my mother started, and my brow furrowed, returning my gaze to my father and his head was lowered again. "I didn't mean for this to happen, honey. But it did."

My eyes widened more as I turned back to her, shaking my head in disbelief. "Just the television, right? All those nights, while Dad was out busting his ass, you were here screwing his _brother_?!"

Her eyes lowered to the floor with no response.

"Edward, don't. It's not all her fault," my dad said, shaking his head as he looked over at me.

"The hell it's not!" I yelled back, whipping my glasses off my face and hurling them at the fireplace.

"Edward, what happened to your lip?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well it's nice to know _one_ of my parents fucking notices," I snarled at my mother and then walked up to him, shaking my head. "Dad, I'm seventeen. I want to stay. This is my home, my friends are here, my family is here. I can get a job and…"

"Son, I don't want you to go. But I'm not home enough to be a good enough parent for you," my dad replied sadly, and I could see the hurt and regret written in his eyes.

A growl built in my chest and I turned my glare to my mother, feeling my nostrils flaring. "I hate you! You've ruined _everything_."

**x-x-x**

Sitting on my roof outside my window, I sipped the beer I had taken from the fridge while my parents were 'discussing arrangements', uncaring of the chill in the air around me.

"I've heard that shit's _really_ bad for you," a soft voice carried over to me, and I looked over to see Bella standing on the roof at the top of a ladder she'd obviously just placed there.

"Who fucking cares," I mumbled, tipping the beer back again and choking it down.

She lowered down beside me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "I'm really sorry about Jas earlier."

"That wasn't even the tip of the iceberg of my day, Bella," I replied, shaking my head and then looking over to her. "I'm moving."

Her face fell suddenly and her skin blanched, her breath shuddering. "You're what?"

"Yea. The golden couple, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, are getting a divorce. And my mom is moving us to California to live with her sugar daddy. Good old Uncle Marcus," I sneered, looking down to the shingles between my legs.

Her arm moved from around me and wrapped around her own legs, and I glanced over to her to find her lip trembling and tears welling in her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, suddenly worried about her shift in demeanor. I knew she'd be upset, but not this upset. I wasn't gone yet.

"Nothing," she replied, and then looked over at me. "I just don't know what I'm gonna do without you."

"You'll be fine. You're a strong girl and I'll still call and all…"

"I'm pregnant," she interrupted me and my eyes shot over to her again. "Jas broke up with me, and I'm pregnant. And I'm scared to death. And now I'm going to be alone too."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against my chest, gently stroking her hair as she cried against me.

In **one fell swoop**, this day had completely turned my life upside down. I'd lost my girlfriend, my best friend, my already struggling GPA, my family… and now the girl of my dreams was going to be left here alone, pregnant with my best friend's baby.

"I know it's completely selfish of me right now, with everything that's going on with you. But I can't lose you too," she cried, wrapping her arms around my waist tightly.

Pressing my lips against her hair, I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath, hugging her more securely. "I'll find away, Bella. I won't leave you."


	14. April 28th entry

**Surprisingly enough, I am **_**not**_** in a bad mood today. This just happened to be what came to mind with the prompt today, and I've had Dilfward on the brain today as it was. As this is an outtake from Only You Can Save Me, I am sorry this is not happier, but I hope to have some happy Dilfward additions very soon :) **

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** **Word Prompt: **Terminal

* * *

"Edward, relax. I'm sure it's nothing," Sam said in a calm tone, squeezing my hand gently as we walked through the front door of the hospital. "We'll just have to keep trying, that's all."

I smiled weakly in response, lacing my fingers with hers and nodding. When we'd come to this office three days before, our demeanor had been very different. We'd been hopeful and excited, sure that after over a year of trying, we'd finally conceived again. Yet, when the pregnancy test came back negative and no heartbeat could be found, our hearts sank, worse than any time we'd stared at the blank window on those little white sticks.

Sitting beside her and holding her hand as she lay on the table, covered in a white sheet, I tried to keep my smile in place while we waited for the technician to enter.

"This isn't the end of the world, I swear. We did it once, we can do it again," she whispered confidently a moment before the door opened.

My eyes were frozen on the screen as the female technician ran the device over my wife's abdomen, her expression not encouraging. She snapped shot after shot of images from the machine and stood to leave, switching the machine off. "The doctor will be waiting for you in his office as soon as you're ready."

Without another word, she walked out of the room and Sam and I glanced at each other in confusion. She quickly dressed and hurried out the door, with me right behind her, where the nurse led us too a small dim office.

The wait was becoming excruciating as we say in front of the desk, while the doctor examined each sheet in his hands carefully.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," he finally spoke after clearing his throat, bringing his gaze to ours. "The good news is that it is not an ectopic pregnancy. The fallopian tubes are completely clear of any foreign bodies"

Sam nodded and swallowed hard, slipping her hand around my arm and gripping it firmly. "And the bad?"

He drew in a deep breath, sliding the black and white image across the surface toward us, pointing to the center. "The bad news is that we've found a mass in the base of your uterus. Best case scenario, a simple procedure will be able to clear it and you'll be free to try again once you've healed. Worst case, it could be something far more serious. I'm sorry, but we won't have any answers until we can perform a biopsy."

"Excuse me. A bi… biopsy? As in, for _cancer_?" I asked in shock, my chest tightening at the thought.

He nodded solemnly as he gazed at me. "It's a rather large mass, and we must take every precaution, Mr. Cullen. The sooner we know, the better the prognosis for your wife."

A string of medical and technical terms left his lips, but it was nothing more than a garbled hum as the only sound in my ears was the pounding of my own heart. I looked over to Sam as her eyes remained fixed on the doctor, nodding and wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"We understand," she nodded, taking a deep breath and then bringing her eyes back to mine.

That afternoon, she was admitted to the hospital for an emergency biopsy.

"Edward, you should go home and be with Ellie. You look exhausted," she said as she rested her head back against the pillow and ran her hand gently along my jaw. "There's nothing more you can do here."

"No, she's with your parents, it's okay," I choked out, turning my face to kiss her palm.

"Baby, please?" she replied, closing her fingers around mine as I held her hand against my cheek.

I sighed, nodding my head and standing up to kiss her forehead. "I'll be back in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered softly, raising her lips to mine to brush them gently.

All the way to my in-laws, I tried to steel myself to face my daughter, my baby. Yet the fear wouldn't release its grip on my heart, and I sat in the driveway for several minutes, leaning my forehead against the steering wheel and finally allowing the restrained tears to fall. I'd never been more terrified than I was at that moment.

_Cancer. _Even the _possibility_ of that seemed so unfathomable. She was so young and had so much life ahead of her, how could something like that happen?

"Daddy!"

My head shot up at the sound and I watched as my nearly three year old daughter made her way down the front steps and ran toward the car. Wiping my face on my sleeve, I stepped out and walked around to the front, sweeping her up into my arms as she reached for me.

"Where's Momma?" she asked after a moment and I pinched my eyes closed, holding her tighter.

"Momma had to stay with the doctors, baby," I managed to reply, gently kissing her hair.

"She sick?" Ellie inquired, lifting her head to look at me.

I gazed at her worried expression and fought to not break down again, and nodded. "Yea, but the doctors are going to help her get better."

Nodding to my father-in-law in the doorway, I buckled her into her carseat and headed home.

The following days were filled with test after test when the mass in Sam's uterus was found to be malignant. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that my wife had been diagnosed with cancer, and we went countless doctors and specialists for even a shred of hope.

However, every prognosis came back the same. Sam had quickly progressing, and terminal, uterine cancer.

"Check again," I exclaimed emotionally, slamming my hands down on the desk of the final specialist that Sam would be seeing after weeks of exhausting ever resource.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry. There is nothing we can do. It's too far progressed," he replied sadly, shaking his head.

"And I said check your goddamn facts again!" I yelled, lunging for him, only to have Sam place her arm across my chest to stop me.

"Edward, stop. Let's just go home," she said with tears in her eyes, stepping in front of me and holding my face in her hands. "Please, let's just go home."

That night, we lay together in bed with Ellie sleeping between us. Sam's fingers twirled around the tiny curls of our little girl's hair, tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

No words were spoken, as none were needed. We were spending the last few moments we had as a family before she was to begin intensive radiation therapy to help ease the increasing pain she was in.

Five days after our daughter's third birthday, I gently kissed my beautiful Sam goodbye moments before she took her last breath, and my life as I knew it ceased to exist.

She'd been wrong. It _was_ the end of the world. _My_ world, with her.


	15. April 30th entry

**A/n: As soon as I saw the prompt for today, the first thing that popped into my mind was the song "Moments" by Emerson Drive, and the whole scenario followed in my overactive brain. And this is the best I could manage to do that heartwrenching song justice with obnoxious children running around my table at Starbucks this morning. So here goes…**

**

* * *

**

**Penname:** kyla713  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction:** Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s):** M

**Disclaimer: **All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: Word Prompt:** Moment

* * *

"Where are you going?" she asked tearfully from the doorway of the kitchen as I put on my jacket.

"Out," I replied flatly.

"When will you be back?" she continued, hugging her arms around her waist.

"Later," I answered just as emotionlessly as I opened the door and slammed it closed behind me.

As I strolled along the streets for hours, I thought back on our fight, realizing exactly how stupid I'd been. It wasn't her fault that I'd lost my job and we were on the brink of losing everything. More than anything, my pride had taken a huge blow as I thought of how I couldn't give her and the kids the life they had become accustomed to anymore, the life they deserved.

As I approached the E. Street Bridge, a place I'd come to often when I needed to think, I caught a movement in the corner of my eye. And old man was crawling out of the cardboard box that he no doubt called his home, and began following me onto the bridge. He kept his distance behind me until I was halfway out, and I couldn't find it in me to be afraid.

Digging into the pocket of my pants, I grabbed a handful of change that I knew I'd never need, but could at least buy him something to eat. I turned, watching him as he continued to approach me slowly with his head hung low. He stopped a couple of feet away, holding out his hand with his palm up as I set the money into it.

"Thank you, son," he said in a tired, embarrassed tone and gave a heavy sigh, finally raising his eyes to meet mine. "You know, I haven't always been this way."

We sat down on the edge of the walk, and he began telling me his story as he pulled some old, worn photographs out of his pocket. How his entire plane ride home from Vietnam, the only thing that ran through his mind was the relief he'd felt that he would finally be able to marry his high school sweetheart. The day his son was born and he felt on top of the world. They'd built a home and a life together, sharing everything they could have possibly dreamed of. He took it for granted without realizing it until the awful day that his wife and child were mugged and brutally murdered on this very bridge as they were walking home. He'd come to this bridge every single day, waiting for the same fate to befall him, yet it never did. No one noticed, no one cared.

"You have no idea how often I thought about doing it myself. Just ending it and putting myself out of my misery," he finished, his eyes falling to the ground again.

As I sat there looking at him, I felt overcome by the pain I saw displayed on his features. My heart began to constrict when I thought of losing Bella and the kids like that. I would sooner have her walk out on me, as I was now waiting for her to do.

"You're married?" he asked suddenly, pointing to the gold band on my left hand and I nodded, pulling out my wallet and handing him the picture of my wife that I kept there. After a moment, his eyes rose to meet mine, his expression changing as he saw the look in my eyes. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I haven't always been this way either," I replied softly, my speech slurring a bit as I gazed down at the next picture in my wallet of us with our two beautiful children. "She saved me. I'd nearly drunk myself into the grave when she came along. I gave it all up from her, cold turkey, and I never looked back. She was there for me through everything, loved me through it all. But I've let her down, I went back. She can't save me this time."

He sighed and reached into my pocket, retrieving the pint of whiskey I had stowed there and shook his head. "There are times when we have to save ourselves, son. It's not too late."

I looked up to him, seeing the meaningful look in his eyes as he held the bottle out to me. I took it into my hand, my eyes shifting between it and the picture in the other. My mind began racing as I thought of them, and I threw the bottle back and heard it smash on the sidewalk behind us.

"No matter how hard things get, this is what makes every day, even the bad ones, worth it," he said with his hand on my shoulder as he held the picture of Bella in front of me. "Don't make the same mistakes I did. Go home to them."

With that, he walked away and disappeared beneath the bridge.

Finally walking up the driveway, the front door swung open and my wife came running out of the house with tears streaming down her face.

"God, where have you been?" she cried out as she threw her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. "I thought something happened to you. Don't _ever_ do that to me again!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Bella," I sobbed into her shoulder, clinging my arms firmly around her waist.

Something _had_ happened to me. All because of one lonely old man, who I imagined at that moment standing around a trashcan fire pit, telling his buddies how that night, he saved a young man from giving up on everything that truly mattered.

And sent him back to where he belonged.


	16. May 3rd entry

**A/n: I have had several requests to continue the 'Divorce' blurb from February 15****th****, and I've thought about turning it into a complete one-shot, after adding to it on February 25****th ****. That is still a consideration, as I have so many other things that I am working on. But here is part three of 'Divorce' blurb from Feb 15****th**** and 25****th**_._

_

* * *

_

**Penname:** kyla713  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction:** Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s):** M

**Disclaimer: **All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** **Word Prompt:** Beg

* * *

Lying on the couch with her, he listened to the even sound of her breathing as she hugged his arm around her chest as she slept. With her back against him, he inhaled the scent of her hair, realizing once against how much he missed her.

However, he did _not_ miss the fights. Regardless of how much they loved each other, as a married couple, they'd been a nightmare. They were too set in their own ways, neither of them willing to budge.

Things were better this was; at least, that's what he'd been trying to convince himself of.

Obviously, given her current condition, the one thing that had not waned was their desire for each other. Their arguments had almost always ended with them in bed together, and never solved anything. Now, in just a few months, they would be bringing another child into a broken marriage and a broken family.

In addition, neither the divorce nor the pregnancy had ended that. Three out of the five visits had led them to what was once their bedroom, making passionate love before he would finally leave to make his way home to his apartment.

Raising himself carefully off the couch, he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. As he was pulling the covers over her, he watched her hand reach out to take his, holding it beneath her chin. "Go back to sleep, Bella. I need to head home."

"Please don't," she murmured softly in response, tugging his hand gently to bring him to sit beside her. As her eyes opened and moved to gaze at his face, she gripped it more firmly. "I need you."

He sighed heavily, his eyes falling closed and his thumb running over her hand. "Baby, I'm serious. We need to stop."

"Then why do you still call me that?" she asked, pulling herself up to sit in front of him. "We could try again, you know. Things might be different this time."

"We've been through this a thousand times in the last eight years," he replied, shaking his head and removing his hand from hers. He turned slightly, resting his elbows on his knees and driving his hands into his hair. "It never changes anything."

"I can change, Edward," she spoke in a trembling voice as she knelt behind him, her hands resting on his arms as she kissed along his shoulders. "Please come back to me. I miss you so much."

"Bella, it has nothing to do with missing you," he replied in frustration, pulling away and standing up to face her. "I don't _want_ you to change. Our relationship would become nothing more than lie after lie, trying to be something we're not. It wouldn't make anything better, for us _or_ the kids. And _then_ where would that leave us? I can't live with you hating or resenting me for anything. That's the reason for all this in the first place."

Resting back to sit on her legs, she knelt on the bed with her eyes lowered, shaking her head as she fiddled with her fingers in her lap. "I could never hate you, Edward. I love you too damn much. It's not 'pretending' to compromise."

He stepped closer to her as her voice shook emotionally, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as hers slid around his waist, her cheek resting against his chest. "You know that's never been our strong suit. We've tried _that_ before too."

"But I've never had to live without you before," she replied sadly, bringing her eyes up to meet his with a tear trailing down her cheek "I hate this."

He was just about to respond when her hand rested on his face and her lips met his gently. His forehead rested against hers as he covered her fingers with his, sighing heavily again. "Bella…"

"Do you want to see someone else?" she questioned, searching his eyes for the answer.

"Of course not," he replied softly, pinching his eyes closed. The thought of being with anyone by her held no appeal for him. He'd loved her since the first moment they kissed all those years ago on their first date, standing on her front porch as they said goodnight. No other kiss had ever affected him that way, and he'd known right then that she was the only one he'd ever want.

"We could try dating again," she suggested and he looked to her in surprise. "Still keep our own places so that it doesn't confuse Emily, in case it doesn't work. And if it doesn't, I promise I'll never bring it up again."

"I don't know, Bella," he replied hesitantly, her proposition both tempting and terrifying all at once. "I had to let you go once, and it was the hardest thing I've ever done. I don't know that I could do it again if it didn't."

"Please," she begged softly, clasping his face between her hands and brushing her trembling lips against his. "Just one more try. Not for Emily or the baby, or anything else. Just for us this time."

His hands slid down her back to rest at her waist, and for a moment, she thought he was going to move away again. Until his lips finally began moving against hers and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss."

They lowered onto the bed slowly without breaking contact, touching and rediscovering each other again. She'd almost forgotten how tender and loving he could be in moments like this, it had been so long.

"One more try," he whispered against her lips as her hands ran up the back of his t-shirt. "I still have to leave before Em wakes up."

She nodded slowly as she raised the fabric further up his abdomen. He brought his hand to still hers, looking into her eyes. "We don't have to do anything. I just want to feel your skin against me."

They held each other's gazes for a moment before he released his hold, lifting her loose shirt from her body. "Turn over."

She swallowed hard and began rolling over slowly, hearing the rustling of his shirt behind her, followed by the sound of his zipper lowering. His hands returned to her body, his bare chest pressing against her back as he ran one over the slightly rounded expanse of her stomach.

"I want," he paused, lightly kissing just below her ear and sending tingles through her skin as he began lowering her nightpants. "To make love to you for the right reasons, for once."

She released a shuddering breath as her hand reached back to lace in his hair while she kicked her pants from her body. His fingers traced slowly along the skin of her thigh, finally resting between her legs and massaging her gently. A smile tugged at her lips as another tear fell onto her pillow. She couldn't remember the last time he'd touched her this way; it had been so urgent every single time, the closest thing to foreplay they'd experienced was the buttons popping off their clothes as they clawed at each other.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered as her entered her slowly, until his hips were flush with hers. "I've _always_ loved you."

"I love you too, Edward," she replied, turning her face and meeting his lips with hers as he began moving gently, lowering her hand to meet and lace with hers on her stomach.

**x-x-x**

As promised, he was gone by the time Emily came knocking at her bedroom door the next morning. However, as she grabbed her robe from the chair beside the bed, for the first time in months, she didn't cry tears of heartbreak, but tears of relief instead.

Finally, there was hope.


	17. May 4th entry

**A/N: Looking at the prompts this morning, as many of you know if you follow me on Twitter, I had to chuckle a little bit. It seemed a bit ironic that the prompt "You buy a wedding dress" comes on what would have been my 14****th**** wedding anniversary. So of course, I knew that was the one that I had to choose. And several things (including Starbucks and one of the regulars there) inspired this, haha.**

**The wedding dress: http://www(dot)lightinthebox(dot)com/A-line-Chapel-Train-Chiffon-Wedding-Dresses-for-Bride--HSX225-_p24586(dot)html**

**

* * *

**

**Penname:** kyla713  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction:** Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s):** M

**Disclaimer: **All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** **Idea Completion: ****You buy a wedding dress.**

**

* * *

**

"Alice, what are we doing here?" Bella groaned as she stepped out of the car in front of a large department store.

"Basement sale," Alice replied with a grin, taking her arm and pulling her toward the door. "We're quickly approaching thirty, Bella. We need to start thinking ahead and I think this will definitely be our year.

Walking into the store, Bella looked around, completely engulfed by white garments on racks surrounding them. "Normal people wait until they are at least _engaged_ before they buy a wedding dress. I don't even have a _boyfriend_."

"Yeah well, _normal_ people also go out once in a while so they can _meet_ people," Alice retorted with a quirked eyebrow.

"I go out," Bella mumbled with a shrug, her head lowered.

"Going to Starbucks to work on your book _doesn't_ count," she replied, rolling her eyes. "_Talking_ to someone usually helps."

Bella sighed and began looking around again. She knew that at this point in her life, she _should_ be thinking about her future, but she could never seem to find the time. Between deadlines with editors and meetings with her agent and distributors, her personal life had indefinitely been put on holding, trading one dream for another. She wanted a marriage and children someday, and had even gone as far as to consider artificial insemination to fulfill at least one of those desires, which Alice had been quick to talk her out of.

'_Some things need to be done the old-fashioned was,_ she'd insisted, and in Bella's case, she was right. Having a baby would not be the same without someone with whom to share the experience.

"So what do you think, is it me?" Alice suddenly pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up from the dress she'd been distractedly running her finger over to the elaborate one in her friend's hand. It seemed to have more beading than fabric, but nonetheless, was _completely _Alice.

"Maybe if you could find one that wouldn't fall off you," she replied with a small laugh, shaking her head as she looked over the dress that appeared to be at least three sizes too big for her petite frame.

"That's what alterations are for," Alice smirked, draping the garment over her arm and continued browsing through the other dresses. After a few moments, she shrieked loudly and caused Bella to wish she could crawl in between the racks as people began to stare with the sudden outburst. "Oh my god, Bella. This would look _so_ perfect on you!"

She glanced over at the gown and wrinkled her nose. "Maybe if it lost a few _miles_ of lace first."

Moving further down the rack, she pushed aside hanger after hanger until her breath caught in her throat as she stopped at one particular dress. A simple, strapless chiffon gown with an A-line skirt, the decorations subtle and elegant with a short train on the back. She lifted the hanger from the rack, her eyes scanning it more thoroughly as images began racing through her mind of walking down the aisle in this dress to a faceless man standing at the alter. In all of her daydreams, he never had a face, as she'd never put much thought into what her perfect man would look like. Only that he was tall; always tall.

"You should try it on," Alice said as she nudged her arm, noticing the far off look in her eyes.

Bella turned the price tag over in her fingers and sighed. "I can think of a thousand other things that I could spend a hundred and fifty dollars on."

Alice took her hand as she attempted to hang the dress up again. "But you may never find the perfect dress again. And it's not like you can't afford it. Now go, dressing rooms are right back there."

Bella relented and walked toward the back of the store. The moment the soft fabric slid over her skin, she felt tears brimming her eyes. It symbolized something she truly wanted and feared that she would never have.

"Are you decent?" Alice called through the door.

She cleared her throat and reached back to unlatch the lock. "Uh yeah."

Alice stepped into the room, smiling as she glanced in the mirror at Bella while she zipped up the back of the dress. "If this isn't a sign, I don't know what is."

Her eyes ran over her own reflection, taking in the perfect fit of the dress on her body. Not a sagging seam to be found anywhere, and even fitting around her not-so-voluptuous chest. "I don't know, Alice. I feel really ridiculous buying a wedding gown without an impending _wedding_."

Alice placed her hands on either side of her friend's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Just because you don't have a groom or a date set yet, it doesn't mean it's not impending. It _will_ happen."

**x-x-x**

A week later, Bella sat on the end of her bed with the "All Sales Final" tag staring her back at her from her impulsive purchase hanging on her closet door.

"Stupid, Bella. Really stupid," she chided herself as she had every morning that week as she collected her laptop and her notes, shoving everything into her messenger back to head out the door.

Standing in line at Starbucks, she glanced around to try to find a table at the unusually crowded coffeeshop. She sighed heavily when she couldn't find a single one, and resigned herself to having to sit outside.

As she moved through the line of people waiting to place their orders, a large man bumped into her, knocking her into the table beside her. She gasped as it send the occupants coffee toppling over onto the beautiful charcoal drawing of a horse he'd been working on.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, the chair screeching across the floor as he jumped back before the hot coffee could hit him.

"Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry," she said hurriedly, grabbing some napkins for him and placing them over the large spill.

She had seen him there many times before and had even discreetly glanced at his artwork on more than one occasion as she stood in line. He'd always kept to himself, his focus entirely centered on his task and never spoke to anyone.

His eyes rose to meet hers and she was startled by the hard look in them. She opened her mouth to profusely apologize again when she noticed his expression soften and he shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I've been contemplating starting over anyway, so I guess this ends the contemplation," he chuckled, his smile widening slightly.

"But it was so beautiful," she replied, pointing to the now destroyed drawing.

"There's nothing that can't be improved upon," he said kindly, folding the paper in half and tossing it onto the chair as he finished wiping off the table.

"Bella, I've got your Caramel Macchiato, extra caramel with whipped for you," the barista called out.

Her head turned at the sound of her name and she nodded to the smiling girl, bringing her attention back to the man.

"Bella. Beautiful name," he smiled, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Edward."


	18. May 5th entry

**A/n: First off, I wanted to apologize for any misconceptions people might have had about my comment about my anniversary yesterday. It was not a sad day for me, I've been voluntarily divorced for nearly 5 years now, and if it weren't for that, I would not be here writing for you all today. That's the only reason I found yesterday's prompt rather ironic for me. :)**

**I'd also like to thank all of you once again for being so incredibly supportive of me and my passion in life (aside from being a mom of course :) ). Writing brings me such immense happiness, and being able to share it with such wonderful people makes it that much better. So thank you from the bottom of my heart. **

**Today's witfit isn't much more than a little drabble, as it inspired me to start working on Dilfward again. So when it ends abruptly, you'll know why. I was anxiously grabbing another notebook out of my bag at Starbucks at that moment. :P**

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** **Word Prompt**: Fanatic

* * *

I walked into the house after an early morning meeting at the office to the sound of her voice carrying out from the kitchen. Setting down my briefcase, I moved down the hall to stand in the doorway, smiling slightly at the sight in front of me.

Bella was bobbing her head back and forth to the music coming through the buds in her ears as she scrubbed the front of the refrigerator, completely oblivious to my presence. She rose to her feet with a slight grunt and opened the door, and I noticed that the inside was meticulously clean and organized as well. I glanced through the doorway on the opposite side of the room, and our living room was also noticeably free of clutter as well.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I called across the kitchen and she startled slightly, barely keeping hold of the carton of eggs in her hands.

"Damn, you scared me. What time is it?" she asked, yanking the buds from her ears.

"It's nearly eleven and you've been cleaning for four hours now," I replied with a quirked eyebrow, walking over to her and taking the carton from her hands, setting it aside on the counter. "I don't think there's a speck of dust left here."

She sighed heavily as I slid my arms around her waist and kissed the tip of her nose. "There's _always _dust. You should have seen the television, it was disgusting."

I smiled slightly and pulled her closer, her hands coming up to rest on my shoulders. "Cleaning like a fanatic usually doesn't come for a least a few more months. You should at least be showing first."

She narrowed her eyes at me and I kissed her gently. "It's never too early to live in a clean house, Edward."

A serious look came over my features as my hands rand along her back. "Just take it slow until we're out of the first trimester. Please."

Her expression softened and her fingertips ran along my cheek. "It's going to be okay this time. I can feel it. If we keep waiting for something bad to happen, it's more likely to come. We're _going_ to have this baby."

I closed my eyes at her touch and nodded my head, feeling her lips gently brush against mine. I'd been trying my best to bury this side of my emotions since the day I came home from work and she announced that she was pregnant again. With experiencing miscarriage after miscarriage in the last few years, it was difficult to stay positive, that this time would result in anything different.

However, _Bella_ was different this time. Her nausea had been minimal so far, and she was more energetic. That in itself was a reassuring sign.

"Just have faith, baby," she said softly with a smile and then turned back to the counter. "Are you hungry? I have this wicked craving for eggs."


	19. May 6th entry

**What started off as a simple change in hair style for Bella grew into something entirely different. Guess that happens sometimes. I was actually quite saddened by the fact that I couldn't post this yesterday. But now I can :) **

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: ****Word Prompt: **Style

* * *

Was I sure I wanted to do this? Not particularly.

I'd remained the same since high school, and I was content with that, even if not completely happy. Obviously, it was never enough for _him_, and I thought I had learned to accept that.

As usual, Alice had proven me wrong last night. She'd taken me to a party at Emmett's, knowing he would be there, and the moment our gazes met, his eyes quickly averted from mine and he disappeared into the crowd. Minutes later, we heard his car screeching out of the driveway. I finally convinced Alice to take me home, where I spent the remainder of the evening crying myself to sleep in her lap.

Which led us to my current predicament. Sitting in a salon chair, with a stylist asking me 'what she could do for me today'? Alice caught the temptation in my eyes to say 'absolutely nothing, thanks for your time' and bolt out the door back to the car, and answered for me.

"Bella needs a new look, while maintaining as much length as possible," she said matter of factly and then looked to me. "What? I know my brother and he likes long hair."

"What happened to 'do this for yourself, Bella'?" I repeated her earlier statement, to which she immediately rolled her eyes.

"Please. We both know damn well that's not what's happening here," she scoffed and turned back to the stylist. "Anything that would give it more body. It's always _way_ too flat. And easy on everything else. It's her twenty-fifth birthday today, and she needs to look fabulous."

"Thanks a lot, Alice," I mumbled as I glared at her.

"Twenty-five isn't that old, and you know what I mean. So you can quit with the drama," Alice retorted with her hands on her hips.

Two hours later, the stylist turned my chair back to the mirror, and I could hardly believe what was reflecting back at me. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought it was an entirely different person staring back.

Subtle red highlights scattered through my once dull brown hair, trimmed and curled at the ends. Light makeup had been applied around my eyes and cheeks, my lips a soft pink.

Even I had to admit that I looked moderately pretty.

**x-x-x**

"I can't do this," I sighed as I spotted his car in the driveway and turned back toward Alice's, grabbing hold of the door handle when she stopped me. Taking hold of my waist, she turned me back toward the house. "There's a reason I don't wear dresses. I have plaster white chicken legs. Any good that's been done with the hair and makeup will be defeated by this. He'll go blind and run for the hills _faster_. Did it _have _to be black?"

"You look amazing, Bella. You're gonna knock everyone dead," she whispered in my ear as she guised me to the door.

"Holy shit, Bells!" Emmett exclaimed as he opened it to greet us, pulling me into a hug. "Happy birthday indeed. I thought _you_ were supposed to be the one getting presents today."

I laughed nervously as he set me down and then noticed, standing a few feet behind Emmett, was _him_. Alice nudged my side as I unconsciously began biting my lip and we approached him, and my eyes averted away from him shyly. I felt absolutely naked in front of him like this, and his silence caused tears to well slightly.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," he spoke suddenly in a rush, but by the time I turned my head to look back to him, he was already retreating to the back of the house with his fist clenched at his side.

For the life of me, I could never figure out why he was so angry all the time. I'd spent countless hours in the last ten years trying to put my finger on what I'd done to irritate him, as it was always around me that he got so tense and that snarl would appear on his features.

I was done trying to decode his behavior, done trying to obtain approval of any form from him. Tonight, I was just going to let loose and enjoy myself for once.

And hour and three drinks later, Emmett approached me and rested his arm around my shoulder. "Can I ask just _what_ you've done to my brother tonight?"

My eyes slowly moved over to him, my brow creasing with my confused gaze. "What are you talking about? I haven't even gotten the chance to say a single _word_ to him, because he ran away the moment I arrived. As usual. I wish he'd just tell me what the fuck I've done to piss him off so I can apologize already!"

"Yup, Bella's been drinking. Here come the f-bombs," Emmett chuckled as he removed my drink from my hand and I folded my arms over my chest. "What makes you think he's mad at _you_?"

"Uh, let's see," I paused in feigned contemplation, placing my finger on my chin. "How about the fact that he storms away, and whenever possible, leaves _completely_ whenever I show up _anywhere_. Or that you usually don't give the look of _death_ to someone you're particularly _fond_ of."

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella," Emmett laughed again, shaking his head and pulling me against his side. "Edward's been outside pacing and muttering to himself for the last hour or so since you arrived."

"Probably deciding on the best plan of escape from _my _birthday party without being a _total_ dick," I grumbled under my breath.

"Bells, there's something you should know," Emmett said, suddenly serious.

"Emmett," Alice warned, shaking her head.

"Alice, it's gone on long enough," he replied as he glanced at her briefly and then turned back to me. "Bella, he's not angry with _you_. He's easily embarrassed and frustrated with himself. Edward is very shy, because he stutters. And the more nervous he gets, the harder it is for him. That's why our mom had him home schooled. And he gets _really_ nervous around you."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the attempted ego boost, Em. But I know Edward can't stand me. And besides, what would he have to be nervous about with me? I'm a special education teacher, for crying out loud."

"Have you ever tried just talking to him?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no," I replied with a slight shrug. "He never really gives me the opportunity."

"_Well_, you have the perfect 'opportunity' right back there," he said, turning me by the shoulders to face the back door of the kitchen, where I saw Edward sitting on one of the benches just outside.

With a slight nudge from Emmett, I took a deep breath and stepped out onto the patio. Edward's eyes rose from his folded hands briefly to look at me and then fell back down.

"The party's inside, you know," I said, trying to break the silence between us but he merely nodded, keeping his face down. "Aren't you chilly out here?"

His only response was a shrug, his fingers lacing together and his body stiffening along with his jaw.

_So much for Emmett's explanation_.

"Look, Edward. I'm not going to keep bugging you. I just want you to know that whatever it was I did, I'm really sorry. I'd really like it if we could be friends," I replied, looking down at the ground, a shiver running down my back as the breeze blew against my skin.

I froze when the feel of heavy fabric rested against my back and I looked up to find him draping his coat around my shoulders. "D-d-d-don't."

I gazed at him, watching him turn his face away, clenching his hands in his hair. "Hey, stop."

I took one of his hands in mine, releasing its hold on his hair but his eyes turned further away. Lowering onto the ground, I knelt in front of him, attempting to catch his gaze with mine.

"Emmett told me," I said softly, bringing my hands to his face and guiding him to look at me. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Is that really why you've been avoiding me?"

His eyes lowered in embarrassment and he nodded without speaking again.

"Why? Maybe I can help you," I said gently, taking his hands.

"You d-d-do that all d-d-day long," he replied quietly, shaking his head in frustration. "Wh-why me?"

"Because I want to. And because this is the most you've said to me in the last ten years, and I kinda like your voice and would like to hear more," I smiled encouragingly and he gave a soft laugh in reply.

"I g-g-g-g…" he began and grunted, releasing my hand and punching the seat of the bench beside him. With a heavy sigh, he reached into the pocket of the jacket still around my shoulders and retrieved a small box, handing it to me without a word.

I took it in my hand and he motioned for me to open it. Pulling off the ribbon, I opened the box to find a gold locket with a small folded piece of paper beside it.

_Bella,_

_I had no idea what you get you, and couldn't bring myself to ask you either. I hope you like it. Happy Birthday._

_Edward_

I lifted the necklace from the box by its delicate chain and smiled at the beautiful rose engraved on the front of the locket. My eyes rose to look at him again and he visibly swallowed hard. Placing my hand on his cheek, I brought my lips to his other, kissing it gently.

"Thank you, Edward. It's beautiful, I love it," I said with a smile and his eyes met mine. "And since I'm the birthday girl, would you mind if I did something?"

His gaze never left mine as he shrugged, watching me closely as I slowly brought my lips to his, giving him every chance to pull away or stop me. When he didn't, I kissed him gently, my eyes locking with his for a moment before sealing them more firmly against his lips. He sighed shakily against me as he relaxed into the kiss and I crawled into his lap to bring us closer.

_Happy birthday to me._

**x-x-x**

_Four years later_

Standing in front of him, I'd never seen him look as handsome as he did at that moment. Dressed in a suit, gazing at me as if I were the most beautiful woman in the world, yet I could still see the hint of nervousness in his eyes.

Since the night of my twenty-fifth birthday, we'd spent day after day working together and gradually, we fell deeply in love, having found the other half of our soul. But last night, he'd been terrified, even calling me at Alice's for reassurance that everything would be fine today.

Taking in a deep breath, he gazed at me and I nodded, encouraging him to continue. And with a gentle squeeze of my hands, he did.

"Bella, I have no idea how I would have gotten through the last four years, and come so far, without you. You're the best thing to ever walk into my life, and I thank god every day for your unfailing stubbornness. Without it, we wouldn't be standing here today. You've made me a better man, in every way possible. And I promise to love you every single day of the rest of my life."

Tears formed in my eyes at his words and a smile of pride spread across my lips as he managed it without a single stutter, in the even at the most nervous he'd probably ever been. And when he slid the ring onto my finger, I bit my lip anxiously, waiting for the minister to finish.

Edward's smile widened as he stepped toward me, taking my face in his hands lowered his lips gently to mine. "I love you, baby. Thank you."

"You did all the work. I love you too."


	20. May 7th entry

**Like many authors, I am inspired quite often by music. And this (very short) blurb today was inspired by the song "Your Song" by Garth Brooks. Just the first thing that popped into my head. Sorry for hitting you with two prompts in one day, I have had no internet since yesterday afternoon :( **

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: Word Prompt:** Sing

* * *

I heard my name echo through the stadium with the accompanying cheers that only amplified as I walked out onto the stage. I didn't need to see her to know that she was out there, my biggest fan of all.

My beautiful Bella.

As I sat down in front of the piano, memories flooded through my mind of a distant past in this very place, when my confidence was hanging by a thread. I stood behind the curtain, my stomach knotted with terror of walking out onto that stage, my heart pounding in my ears.

The music began and I still stood frozen, unable to force my legs to carry me out there. I felt her hands rest on either side of my face as she stepped in front of me.

"Edward, look at me," she said and I brought my eyes to hers with a shaky breath. "You're going to be great. Do you hear them out there? They love you, and so do I. And anytime you feel nervous, just look out to the front row. I'll be right there, cheering you on. I believe in you."

With that, she kissed my gently and then moved behind me to gently push me forward. And as I sat down on the same bench I rested on tonight, I did exactly as she said. I looked out to the front row to find her making her way to her seat and she blew me a kiss before settling into it.

That night, I had the best performance of my life. Not a single key missed, every note hit perfectly as I sang, and Bella and I were married a week later in Vegas.

And now tonight, she sat in the same spot, smiling up at me, and all my trepidation left me.

Halfway through my set, I decided that this was the night. For me to show her exactly how much she still meant to me after all this time. I'd been composing a piece in our basement for months, and it was finally complete. I gazed out at her, everything else disappearing in that moment.

"I don't know if I would be here tonight if I didn't have you. You've always stood beside me, having faith in me when I had none in myself. I love you more than you could ever imagine, and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you. I know I've been distant lately, and hopefully this will explain why."

I brought my hands to the keys and began to play, every note and every word just for her. When I finished, I gazed back at her again and there were tears in her eyes as she applauded.

"I love you," she mouthed repeatedly as they spilled over, and I gave her a wink, and finished my set.


	21. May 10th entry

**This was a prompt I could not pass by. As a sufferer of a chronic headache, going on five years now, I know how terrifying it is for afflicted, as well as those around them. And the frustration and fear that comes from being unable to find the cause. So if nothing else, this is therapeutic. **

**

* * *

**

**Penname:** kyla713  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction: **Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s):** T

**Disclaimer:** All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: ****Word Prompt: **Headache

* * *

Standing behind him and gently massaging her fingers along his neck, she sighed heavily.

"Honey, you really need to go to the doctor. It's been over a week and it hasn't let up yet," she said softly.

"I know exactly how long it's been," he mumbled roughly, leaning forward and pulling away from her touch. "But I'm not going to the damn doctor."

Tears burned in her eyes as her arms wrapped around her middle. She knew he was uncomfortable, but she could never get used to him being so brusque with her. "It could be something serious."

"And it could be nothing more than just a bad headache," he snapped quietly, leaning back slowly in his chair and closing his eyes.

"Is it really worth that risk? Do you _want_ to spend who knows how long sitting in this dark office, hiding away from your family and your life?" she asked, her lips trembling slightly and then moved next to him, crouching down beside his chair and taking his hand. "The girls are scared. Please, I'm begging you. If not for you or me, do it for them. They miss you."

He sighed and squeezed her. He couldn't even nod without blinding pain shooting straight through his temples. He knew she was right, but he was terrified as well.

Before the onset of this, he'd rarely had so much as a cold, and was actively involved in work and in the raising of his three daughters.

Mckenna, the oldest at nine years old, was a miniature version of her father in both appearance and demeanor, seemingly attached at his hip from the day she was born. No doubt, she was taking this separation from him hard, though she'd rarely, if ever, show it.

Gillian, their seven year old, he knew would be another story altogether. She had the gentler emotions of her mother with the eccentricities of her aunt; in essence, she was the drama queen of the family, and therefore more vocal in her displeasure at the current situation.

And then there was Lizzie, the baby at barely three. Too young to understand why Daddy wasn't around, and too old to be blissfully unaware of his absence. He'd heard her out in the hallway each night, begging her mother to bring her in to him. And it felt like a stab to his heart every time he heard her cry as she was carried down the hall to her bedroom.

He opened his eyes to look at his wife and swallowed hard. "Okay."

**x-x-x**

She paced impatiently in the waiting room, nervously awaiting any news from the battery of tests they were running on her husband. The longer it took, the harder it was for her to remain optimistic.

"Mrs. Cullen?" She spun toward the voice and approached the man, nodding as she took his outstretched hand. "I'm Dr. Green. I've been conducting the tests on your husband."

"Is he okay?" she asked nervously, folding her arms over her chest.

"He is currently sedated and I need your permission to admit him for some further testing," he replied and her heart froze in her chest. "When did you say your husband's headache began?"

She shook her head, trying to find her voice. "Um… nine days ago. Maybe ten. What's wrong?"

"His blood pressure was dangerously high. And all we were able to find on the scans was some swelling and tension spots from the chronic pain. None of that is atypical. It appears that he's been contending with this for a while. And while it's good that this is all we've found on his scans, it does not help us in finding the cause behind it. Which is why I'd like to have him admitted," he finished and her hand came to her throat, lowering into the chair behind her as he spoke. She could only nod in response, and he left to bring her the forms to fill out.

"Can I see him?" she asked as he handed her the clipboard.

"Of course," he replied with a nod, placing a hand on her shoulder and leading her down the long hallway toward the room.

As soon as he left the room, she leaned down to kiss her husband's forehead. "I'm sorry, I know you hate hospitals, but I'm not letting you leave us."


	22. May 11th entry

**Probably cliché as all hell… but this is what came from this prompt.**

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: Word Prompt:** Move

* * *

They stood in their spot in the park, the same place they'd been coming to since they were young children. Their bond had only grown throughout their childhood, and by high school, they'd become inseparable and in their sophomore year, had begun dating.

However supportive of their friendship their parents had been, hers did not approve of the developing relationship and the previous week, her father announced that they were moving to London.

Her tears streamed down her face as she held to his waist tightly and he gently stroked her hair.

"I don't want to go. I can't leave you," she cried, tightening her embrace around him.

"I don't want you to either, but you have to," he replied emotionally, pressing his lips firmly against her forehead.

"You'll forget about me," she said sadly, raising her eyes to meet his.

Taking her face in his hands and kissing her gently, he shook his head. "That will never happen. I love you, Bella, and that is never going to change, no matter how far away you are."

"I'll come back. The day after I turn eighteen, I'll be here," she said resolutely, her fingertips tracing over his face. "I'll wait right here for one hour, and if you come, I'll know it's meant to be."

"I'll be here, Bella. I promise," he replied, staring into her eyes.

She pulled his lips to hers for one final kiss before stepping back and making her way to the waiting car, waving one last time and lowering herself into the back.

And that was the last she saw or heard from him for two long years.

She wrote to him as often as she could, but never received a single reply. As disheartened as she'd become, she sat down at her desk the week before her eighteenth birthday, writing him one last letter and praying that he'd receive it.

_Dear Edward,_

_ I don't understand why I have not heard anything from you in two years. If it's because you've moved on, I wish you could have at least written me to tell me this._

_ I've never stopped loving or thinking about you. I bought my ticket to return to Washington, and I'm set to leave next week. I will be at our park next Wednesday at four o'clock, and I pray that you will be there. If nothing else, I would like to see you again, as I've missed you more than I can tell you. Please come._

_Love Always,_

_Bella_

**x-x-x**

The following Wednesday, exhausted from her flight, she stood at the park. Her eyes roamed the vast expanse of land anxiously, but there was not a soul in sight. She felt her heart breaking more with each passing minute, as she lost hope that he would be there as he'd promised.

Looking down at her watch, the minute hand was about to reach twelve again and she let out a heavy sigh. As she turned to leave, her breath caught suddenly in surprise at the presence behind her.

"I told you I'd be here," the deepened, masculine voice spoke, and her breath left her in a shudder. "I wrote you all the time, and the letters were always returned. There's never been anyone else."

Her smile spread across her face and she closed the distance between them, aching to feel the arms she'd missed more than she thought possible around her again.

"Sorry I'm late. I came as soon as I could. I had no way of telling you I had to work," he mumbled into her shoulder, pulling her tightly against him and breathing her in. "God, I've missed you. Your letters have been the only thing keeping me going."

As she pulled his lips against hers, she couldn't even bring herself to be angry at her father in that moment, knowing he'd been the one to return all of Edward's letters. All that mattered was that he was here in her arms, and she would never have to let him go again.


	23. May 13th entry

**I was sick yesterday, so I didn't get a chance to write this on the day of the prompt, but whenever I get the chance to write Charlie, I try to go with it regardless. He's like Daddyward to me… complete sucker for him. **

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Idea Completion: **You run away from home.

* * *

I was so tired of this. I was seventeen years old, and my father continued to treat me as if I were a child with no mind of my own. The only time I was able to see my boyfriend was at school, and with his graduation looming, even that would soon be stripped away from me. I was done living by everyone else's rules.

As soon as I heard my father pull out of the driveway, I began to pack a bag, preparing to leave myself.

An hour later, I pulled into my boyfriend's driveway with my headlights off, sneaking around the side of the house and climbing through his bedroom window. The sight of his sleeping form caused a tugging at the corners of my mouth; if possible, he was even more gorgeous in his sleep. I crawled into the bed beside him, sliding my arm around him and snuggling against his side.

His sharp intake of breath signaled his abrupt stir from sleep and I felt his chin brush against my hair as he looked down at me. "Baby, what are you doing here?"

"Don't sound so happy to see me," I chuckled, tilting my head up to look at him and kissing him gently.

"You know that's not the case," he replied softly, wrapping his arms around me. "It's the middle of the night. Why aren't you home sleeping?"

"I needed to see you," I whispered, rolling onto his body and straddling his hips. I peppered soft yet urgent kisses on his lips, pressing my chest against his. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he mumbled between kisses, his hands coming to rest on my sides and lifting me off him slightly. "But Bella, your father is going to know you're here, and then we'll both be in a world of trouble."

"Then let's run away. Just the two of us. We could be together all the time and get married…"

"Bella, stop," he said firmly, his gaze locking with mine.

"You don't want to marry me?" I asked with a furrowed brow, raising my body to sit back on his thighs.

"No," he replied and took hold of my hips as I made to move off him, keeping me in place. "I mean, no, of course I want to marry you. Someday. But baby, you're only seventeen and running away isn't the way to do it."

"Edward, my father is _never_ going to consent to this. _Ever_. I can finish school anywhere and I just want to be with you," I cried, shaking my head as I lay back down on his chest.

"I want to be with you too, but not like this," he replied, lifting my chin with his hand. "I want to do it right. With you walking down the aisle on your father's arm, not running away like we're doing something wrong. When we are ready to start a life together, not scraping to get by."

"That all sounds very ideal, but it's never going to happen," I said sadly, my eyes falling to his chest. "He's never going to want to let me go."

"No he won't, but he will. My father didn't want to let Alice go either, and you saw how that worked out," he murmured against my hair and gently ran his hand along my back.

I sighed heavily and traced light circles on his bare chest with my fingertip. He did have a point. Carlisle was just as protective of his daughter when she began dating Jasper in their senior year, and had a lot of difficulty coping when he proposed to her that summer. Yet just the month before, we'd watched him walk her down the aisle and give her away with tears in his eyes.

"He _will_ come around, Bella. Just give him time," he whispered and I nodded against him, tightening my hold on his arms as they held me. "Now, give me a kiss, tell me you love me, and go home before you have the entire Forks Police Dept knocking on my door looking for you."

I chuckled and nodded again, lifting my head to kiss him gently and resting my forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled and I moved off him, heading back to the window and climbed back out.

As I pulled up to the house, my stomach began turning as I viewed my father's cruiser parked in the driveway and him pacing on the grass anxiously. I shut off the car and hesitantly stepped out as he snapped his cell phone shut and stormed toward me.

I took a shaky breath, preparing myself for the stern lecture I knew was coming and was taken by surprise when his arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Oh thank god, you scared me half to death, Bella. Don't ever do that to me again," he said, uncharacteristically emotional as he held me.

"I'm sorry, Dad," I replied, a sob escaping me as my arms clung tightly around his waist.

He gently grasped my shoulders and pushed me away enough to look at me. "Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to see Edward. And I knew you wouldn't let me," I replied shamefully, unable to meet his eye with the worry evident in his tone.

"Did you ever even ask me?" he inquired and I thought hard on his question, realizing that I never once had and I shook my head. "Bella, I know you care about him, and he seems like a very nice boy, after talking to him just now…"

"You called Edward?" I exclaimed, my eyes shooting up to his suddenly.

"I needed to know that you were alright, and that it was most likely where you'd gone," he answered seriously. "And he told me that he'd just sent you home."

I lowered my eyes again with a sigh, nodding in agreement.

"Baby, I don't have a problem with you dating. I just don't want to see you throw your life away before you've even lived it," he said, gently stroking my cheek.

"Like you did with Mom," I sighed, swallowing hard.

"I don't regret ever being with your mother. She gave me you," he replied, lifting my chin to look at him. "I just want to see you finish your education first, and not rush into anything. Just give it some time, Bella."

"But I love him, Dad," I sobbed, resting my forehead against his chest and his arms tightened around me. "And he's gonna be going off to school in September and I'm never gonna see him."

"He's only going to Seattle, honey," he replied and my breath caught, looking back up to him in shock. "I had a nice little chat with that young man of yours tonight, despite the circumstances. There's always the weekends."

My eyes widened and a smile came across my face, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Dad."

"Once you're not grounded, that is," he added and I sighed, knowing that I wasn't completely out of the woods yet. "But you _can_ say yes to prom."


	24. May 14th entry

**I swear, I am getting less and less original all the time. But I couldn't resist the Edward yammering in my ear for this one. He was persistent. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt:** Gulp

* * *

_Stop being such a wuss, Bella_, I chastised myself as I glanced across the table of my friends at him. He was, by far, the most handsome man I had ever encountered, as well as the sweetest. Every Friday, we would all meet up here for drinks, and without fail, he would always hold my chair for me while I sat before moving to sit on the opposite side of the table.

I wasn't _completely_ pathetic, as I'd made meager attempts at flirting with him, but he'd always chuckle and carry on conversations with the others. Obviously, he wasn't interested, but that hadn't kept me from fantasizing about him, dreaming of the day that he would return my gestures.

I longed to feel his arms around me, to look at me without the distraction of the others around us. To talk to only me for even five minutes. And tonight, I would have it.

Now to just summon up to nerve to approach him.

Lifting my glass, I gulped down a dose of liquid courage and stood from my chair, moving around the table to stand beside him.

"Edward, would you like to dance?" I asked as quietly as I could against the pulsing music in the background, without drawing too much attention from the other occupants.

He looked up at me with a surprised gaze, his eyebrows lifting slightly before setting his glass down. "Uh, sure."

I smiled with the small triumph, but swallowed hard as he stood and took my hand. The song changed just as we reached the floor and he placed his hands on my waist, pulling me closer.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, our bodies began to sway slowly to the beat of the music and I finally lifted my gaze to meet his to find him smiling.

"I thought you were never going to ask," he said softly.

My eyes narrowed in confusion at his tone and I ceased movement, only for him to take one of my hands from his neck and hold it against his chest. As he began guiding our movements, I shook my head with a breathy laugh. "I wasn't aware that you were waiting for me to. You could have always asked _me_, you know."

"Now where would be the fun in that?" he smirked, turning me slowly and the pulling me back against him. "Besides, you're cute when you're nervous."

I gaped at him with my jaw dropped slightly, shaking my head. "You knew all this time."

It wasn't a question as much as a sudden realization, and I pushed against his chest to move away but he held me tightly around the waist. "Did you ever notice me holding anyone else's chair?"

"Well, no," I replied tensely, straightening my posture. "But I thought you were just being polite."

"Yes, there is that," he chuckled with a nod. "But you could always ask me to sit next to you."

"It's a free country, you can sit wherever you want," I replied in annoyance with pursed lips.

"Do you _always_ wait for the guy to make the first move?" he asked challengingly, circling me around the floor before slowing again to a slow sway. "Life is more fulfilling if you take chances, Bella."

I swallowed hard, wanting to be angry with him, but finding myself unable. He was right, I always took the safe road to avoid rejection, never took a chance on anything.

"Did you really think I would say no?" he asked again, giving my hand on his chest a gentle squeeze and I shrugged in response. "Bella, I could never say no to you."

My eyes rose to meet his to find a serious yet undecipherable expression in them. My breath shook nervously as I gazed at him, attempting to form the words in my mouth. "Edward, do you think we could… maybe… go out sometime, just the two of us?"

"How about tomorrow?" he replied with a smile.


	25. May 15th entry

**As you'll see if you read this entry, not all dreams result in tales of fuckhot vampires. Some of this is based on experience, others not…. But all as a result of a dream. I should seriously learn NOT to check prompts on days like this…**

**Leads to depressing witfits… you have been warned. **

**

* * *

**

**Penname:** kyla713  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction: **Original

**Rating/Warning(s):** M

**Disclaimer:** All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:**** Word Prompt: **Hostile

* * *

"That's it! I'm fucking out of here!" he yelled across the room, storming toward the door.

"Fine!" she screamed back, throwing one of the porcelain figures he'd bought for her across the room, watching it shatter on the wall beside his head. "And if you happen to find my husband out there, you can tell him that he's more than welcome to come home. But your drunk ass will _never_ set foot in this house again with _my_ children!"

"When the psycho bitch vacates the premises, maybe he will. Until then, fuck you," he glared at her menacingly, and then his eyes rose to the two curly blond heads peeking through the bars of the railing at the top of the stairs. His face softened at the sight of their frightened, teary-eyed expressions. "I'm sorry, girls. I _do_ love _you_."

Her jaw tightened and made her way into the hall, tears of anger and hurt brimming her eyes as he turned and walked out the door. "No, fuck _you_! I hate you!"

She seemingly screamed upon deaf ears, his face holding no emotion as he backed out of the driveway, his tires squealing sharply down the road.

She stepped back inside the house, catching a glimpse of the two tear-streaked faces on the stairs before they flew into their room. A sob wracked through her chest as she slid down the door, driving her hands into her hair.

Their family was falling apart at the seams, and nothing was changing. No matter how many times she'd begged and pleaded with him to give up the bottle, he would return to it in the end. And then, he was impossible to live with.

He'd come home that night from the bar, drunk and belligerent, blatantly accusing her of cheating on him. She'd never so much as _looked_ at another man in the entire time they'd been together, yet somehow, alcohol always seemed to drudge up unwarranted suspicions and allegations of infidelity. To the point that she'd begun suspecting his own activities when he'd go out at night. And it always led to this.

Hours passed, and her eyes burned from the tears she had shed, waiting for him to come back home. He always did, no matter what words were spoken, or how angry they'd been. She'd cover him over with a blanket when he collapsed onto the couch, and cried herself to sleep in their bed. She'd wake up in the morning to make breakfast for the kids, and without fail, he'd walk into the kitchen and apologize for his actions the night before, swearing it would never happen again.

Until the next time.

There couldn't be a next time this time around. She couldn't keep putting her children through this, nor could her heart take it anymore. He needed to make a choice; as much as she dreaded the thought of life without him, they wouldn't survive through a life like this much longer. It was either the bottle, or his family.

When the knock came to the door, she jumped in a startle, springing from her seat and running toward it. Yet when she swung it open, she was met with two uniformed officers rather than her ragged husband she was expecting.

"Ma'am, we need you to come to St. Joseph's with us," was all she heard, and immediately, the worst began running through her mind. He was dead, and they were taking her to identify him. "Your husband had an accident and is in critical condition."

One of the officers remained with her daughters in the waiting room while the other led her down endless bright hallways, before she stopped at one of the windows looking into one of the rooms, and her hand came to her throat.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she jumped as a tall man in a long white coat stood beside her. He guided her trembling body back down the hall toward a small office and began explaining her husband's condition as they sat. "Your husband has been shot twice in an attempted robbery. The first was not critical, as it was in the arm. The second, however, was in the head…"

She felt any remaining color in her face leave it in a sudden rush, causing her stomach to lurch. She couldn't hear another solitary thing the man said as her pulse began thundering in her ears.

What if he died? Left this world with the last words she'd spoken to him… that she hated him. Her girls, only six and four, having to grow up without their father. This was the last thing she'd ever expected to happen to him.

"…and while we can always hope for his recovery, we can't make any promises at this stage. I'm so sorry."

"I need to see him," she spoke suddenly, looking up to the man. "Now."

He nodded and stood, walking her back to the room. She hesitated slightly, not glancing in the window again before entering. Drawing in a deep breath, she lifted her eyes to gaze at him and the tears prickled at her lids as she walked over to sit beside him on the bed.

Taking his hand, she lifted it to her lips, pressing them against his wedding ring as a sob shuddered through her body. The hiss of the ventilator and the steady beeping of the monitor beside them were the only indication that any part of him was still here. She pinched her eyes closed and held his hand against her heart as she leaned over to kiss his face.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. I love you, please don't leave us," she sobbed almost incoherently, repeating the sentiment over and over, praying he could hear her.


	26. May 18th entry

**This is a continuation of my January 11****th**** entry. It's stuck with me for a while, and the prompt today seemed to fit. Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Dialogue Flex: **"But I love you," she protested.

* * *

Our lips clashed together heatedly as we lay in the loft, high above the stables below, her hands grasping my hair to hold me against her. I'd not seen her since our passionate encounter three months prior, yet the desire I felt for her had not dimmed. As her leg wrapped around me and her skirts hitched up further, it took all my will not to run my hand along the smooth skin of her exposed thigh.

"M'lady, we cannot do this," I panted, abruptly pulling away and resting my forehead against hers. "Lord Essex will have our heads for this."

"I'm dying anyway without seeing you," she whimpered, gripping my shoulders tightly. "He won't even permit me to ride in my condition."

Resting my hand on her slightly swollen abdomen, I sighed. "The child you carry. It is mine, isn't it?"

I had my answer before she was able to speak as tears began to well in her eyes, her fingertips running over the back of my hand as she nodded. "Yes, of that, I am certain. I'm not sorry though. I'd have a dozen of your children before I'd willingly bear one of his."

My hand rose to gently cover her lips, shaking my head as she brought her gaze to mine. "You mustn't say such things. I'll not have you die because of me if anyone were to overhear."

"**But I love you," she protested** beneath my fingertips, tears spilling over her lids. "The thought of lying with another man sickens me. I want _you_."

"I love you too, Bella," I whispered heartwrenchingly, my brow furrowing as I wove my fingers into her soft hair and pressed my lips against hers. "But this cannot be. You're a noblewoman, another man's wife. Even if you weren't, I'm nothing more than a stablehand. I'm no good for you."

"That's not true. We could run away. Far away, with our child, where they could never find us. I don't want all this, I only want you," she cried in desperation, pressing her palms against my shoulders to pull me closer.

"No. I will not subject you to that life, or the child," I shook my head firmly, staring intently into her eyes. "You must go back, and we must never see each other again. If I must leave for that to happen, then so be it."

Her gaze searched mine anxiously before pushing me away and raising to her feet, hurriedly making her way down the ladder and out of the stables, her cries echoing through the air.

Over the following months, I watched her from afar, growing round with our child. She never acknowledged my gaze, though I was certain she felt it, her posture never failing to stiffen the moment I caught a glimpse of her. The memory of our last meeting haunted me, both in my dreams and my waking hours, her tears shredding my heart.

Late one evening, I was sweeping the stalls when Alice, her lady-in-waiting, entered the stables, looking around cautiously before approaching me.

"My lady asked for me to deliver this to you," she said simply, holding a folded sheet of parchment out to me and disappearing the moment I took it into my hand.

Breaking the seal, I opened it to find her elegant script inside.

_My dearest Edward,_

_ I wished for you to hear this from me before the news reached your ears by any other means. _

_ You have a son, Edward. A beautiful son, bearing every likeness to his father. From his shocking head of red hair, down to his most enchanting green eyes. I have called him William._

_ My heart has not changed, and I will love you until my dying breath. I will look at our son every single day, and remember that for one night, I experienced the most beautiful of loves. And when we leave this world, I will be there waiting for you with open arms, where we will finally be free to love openly. _

_Eternally yours,_

_Bella_


	27. June 5th entry

**Seems like forever since I've done one of these, but free time is a bit of a luxury with school out lol. Hopefully that will not hinder me as much as it has in the past few weeks so far. *crosses fingers* Hope to have some other updates ready soon, if time will allow :)**

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt:** Stardust

* * *

"Bella, come on. It'll be good for you to get out," he said, taking her hand and attempting to pull her off the couch.

She defiantly pressed her body weight back into the cushion, fighting against his efforts. "Just go out without me. I'm not feeling too great and would _really_ rather stay home tonight, Edward."

"That _might_ work if," he paused, releasing her hand and scooping her into his arms, lifting her off the couch. "I knew that you weren't _completely _full of shit."

"You don't _know_ that," she mumbled grumpily into his shoulder just before he set her back down on the ground.

"As a matter of fact, I do," he replied, kissing her forehead briefly. "Firstly, you get clammy all over and ghost white when you're _actually_ sick. And second, you've barely moved from that couch since the putz broke up with you. A _zombie_ has more life than you've had lately."

"Thanks a _lot_, 'friend'," she retorted sarcastically, folding her arms in front of her and lowering her chin as tears began to form. "And Mike isn't a putz. He's just confused right now and…"

"A royal fucking idiot. What does he have to be confused about?" he shook his head and then took her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "Try blind, Bella. He doesn't deserve you if he could even _think_ about passing you up for the likes of Jessica Stanley."

"Or he could be just that smart," she murmuring, lifting her eyes to meet his. "Come on, look at me, Edward. There's _nothing_ special about me. And Jessica is pretty and popular, and fun."

"And also been around more blocks than any of us dare to count," he added in disgust and then took her face between his hands as she tried to look away. "There's nothing that _isn't_ special about you, Bella. You're beautiful and intelligent, you have a great sense of humor, honest and sincere…"

"But not easy. And apparently that's a _major_ downfall in the grand scheme of life, even if any of those things weren't just coming from one of my best friends," she sighed, stepping back from him and turning back to the couch.

"Oh no you don't," he said in a rush, moving in front of her and tossing her over his shoulder, heading for the front door.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing?" she exclaimed as she gripped the back of his jacket.

"Getting _you_ the hell out of there," he replied non-chalantly and continued walking toward the woods beside her house.

Setting her down on the ground a hundred yards into the trees, he kept one arm around her waist as he reached into his jacket pocket with his other hand. He removed a small leather pouch and held it up in between them.

"Now, we are gonna try a little something here," he started, lifting her hand between them and pouring a small amount of the contents into her palm. "Have you ever tried wishing on stardust?"

"I'm seventeen, not seven," she quipped, her eyes moving to the substance in her hand and then back to him. "It's glitter."

"So unimaginative," he replied with a smirk, emptying a small pile into his own hand and returned his gaze to her. "Suspend reality, just for a moment. Don't think about what's out there, beyond those trees. Focus on one thing that you really want. Close your eyes, wish for it, and blow the stardust from your hand."

"Edward…" she groaned, but he simply glanced at her seriously, before closing his eyes. A moment later, his soft breath sent the shimmering material floating into the air around them, settling both on her and the ground surrounding them. "Well, this will be about as effective and real as Tinkerbell."

Inhaling deeply, her eyes closed, silently making the one wish that she would never utter aloud, and gently blew the glitter from her hand.

Before she could open her eyes, she felt his warm palm on her cheek and his firm lips press softly against hers. Her breath halted in her throat and her hands rested on his chest, looking up at him as he pulled away.

"What was that?" she asked in a trembling voice, her eyes flickering over his face.

"If you have to ask, then I obviously didn't do it right," he chuckled softly, his gaze lowering from hers.

"No, I mean… why?" she stammered.

"Too impatient to wait on fate," he shrugged. "I wasn't speaking as a friend, but as a man, Bella."

"Bella…"

She heard her name again in the distance and she looked around anxiously for the source, and when she saw nothing, turned back to Edward.

But he was gone as well.

"Edward?" she called out, taking several more steps into the woods.

"Bella, wake up…"

Her eyes shot open and she was on her couch again, with Edward crouched beside her. His hand ran over her sweaty forehead as she fought to catch her breath from her dream.

"Sweetie, you're burning up. Are you ok?"

She sighed through the building tears in her eyes… it was just a dream.

"No, not really."


	28. July 21st entry

**A/N: Been a while since I've had enough time to do one of these, and hopefully it's not too disappointing that I'm coming back this way, even if I only manage one day this month. :( Think it might just be my summer catching up with me. **

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Dialogue Flex: **"Cowabunga, dude!"

* * *

"Cowbug doo!"

I heard it as clear as day as I stepped inside the door, though I could hardly believe it. Tears formed in my eyes as I dropped my coat to the floor, rushing down the hall toward the sound from the living room.

Edward sat crouched in the middle of the living room, his hands covering his mouth and my gaze joined his as he stared in shock at the dark-haired little boy sitting in the corner playing with his blocks. Our three year old son, Max, had not uttered a single word in over a year; through months of speech therapy and even having an appointment made with an audiologist by our pediatrician just the month before. When nothing more than grunts had emitted from him in all this time, we began to fear that something could be wrong with his hearing, although we'd always hoped that wasn't the case.

"Cowabunga, dude!" The voice from the television broke my daze and I looked to see the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon displayed on the screen, before returning my gaze to my husband.

"Did he just…" I stammered as I pointed to Max and watched Edward nod slowly, as if still unable to believe it himself. "Sound. He's imitating sound."

A tear of relief spilled down my cheek and I made my way across the room, lifting Max into my arms and repeatedly kissing his cheek. He squirmed in my hold until I put him back down to play, and I moved to kneel in front of Edward and took his face into my hands.

"Baby, he's mimicking sound. Isn't that great?" I asked, confused by the ashen appearance of his face.

"I'm such an idiot."

**x-x-x**

"Mrs. Masen, I'm afraid I have to concur with your husband's suspicions," the tall blond doctor seated across from us stated and I felt my throat go dry, my heart seemingly freezing in my chest. "From the notes of the evaluation and my observation of Max today, I strongly feel that he does indeed have a form of autism."

I released a shaky breath, feeling more of the endless tears that I'd been unable to stop since that day in the living room, when I first heard that dreaded word leave Edward's lips. His chair suddenly dragged sharply across the hardwood floor as he stood, walking away from the desk with his hands in his hair, gripping it tightly at his neck.

My gaze slowly returned to the doctor and I swallowed hard, attempting to formulate my thoughts into words. "But… he was fine. As a baby, he was perfect. I don't understand…"

His compassionate blue eyes met mine as he leaned forward on his desk, folding his hands in front of him. "We don't know what causes it or brings it about. Some children show signs right away, others take years to develop recognizable symptoms. However, one thing I did notice about him today was his refrain from physical contact, even with the closest people to him, and particularly in an unfamiliar place."

"Well, he's been here before. He comes to see his dad all the time." I spoke quickly, feeling my hands begin to shake.

"But not in the company of a stranger, am I correct?"

"I should have known," a deep voice rumbled from by the door, his fist pounding it abruptly and causing both of us to look over at him. He slowly turned to face us and his green eyes were brimmed with tears, making them almost transparent. "I work with these kids every damn _day_. I'm a fucking psychologist! But yet, I can't see it in my own _son_?"

I stared in alarm at my husband's demeanor, my hand rising to cover my mouth. Not only had I not heard him swear so openly in public in as long as I could remember, but he'd always carried himself so collectedly as well. He was the strong one, my rock. The one thing I'd been leaning on this whole time. To watch him completely falling to pieces right in front of me was breaking my heart.

"Carlisle, how could I have been so fucking stupid? It's was right there in front of me, every single day," he spoke to his colleague as the man stood and walked toward him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "I should have seen it."

"You were too close, Edward. It's very difficult to detach yourself that much from your own child to see things objectively. You know that," Dr. Cullen replied calmly, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze and then looking back at me. "I'll give you two a moment. Max will be fine with Esme for a few more minutes, I'm quite positive."

With one last reassuring smile, he passed by Edward and walked out the door, leaving the two of us behind in a thick silence. I watched my husband as his eyes remained on the floor; his shoulders slumped with his hands shoved in his pockets. He'd never looked so defeated in all the years I'd known him, so completely devastated, even when I miscarried right before we conceived Max. When his eyes finally rose again to meet mine, his lips twitched with restrained emotion and it was then my heart completely shattered.

"I'm so sorry, baby," he released in a quiet sob and I quickly rose from the chair, closing the distance between us to wrap my arms around him and feeling his grip tightly around me.

It was _my _turn to be strong. To be the rock for the man I loved, and our little boy.


	29. July 22nd entry

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: **Word Prompt:** Shore

* * *

I felt the tremor run through my entire body as my feet settled into the sand, staring out at the endless waves and watching them crash against the cliff. The approaching storm was darkening the sky above me, but my eyes wouldn't leave the water.

I used to love this beach; the smell of the salt water, the sound of the waves, the feel of the breeze. When I used to come here with him. He'd instilled the love of the sea inside me, and yet, had also ripped it away.

Long fingers slid between mine and I closed my eyes, not needing to see a face to know the feel of those hands, nor the body now pressed against my back.

"How long this time?" I whispered, feeling his lips against my hair.

"A little less than twenty-four hours."

My eyes pinched closed more tightly at his soft reply, feeling him wrap our arms around me and pulling me closer. "It's never enough."

"I know, baby. But it's the best I could do," he murmured against my skin as he kissed down my neck. "I'm only here for tonight."

I pulled my arms from his, turning in his hold and finally looking up at him. "I can't do it."

"Yes, you can," he said, tightening his arms around me as he gazed into my eyes. "We'll do it together."

His lips met mine in a slow, sensual kiss while he swept me into his arms and began walking toward the water. I heard the sloshing around his legs as it began surrounding him and my body began to shake again, my chest tightening in panic.

"I can't, Edward. I really can't."

"I've got you, Bella. I'm not letting go."

Slowly, I felt the cool water surround my feet, thighs and hips, and tightened my hold around him. My face buried into his neck as my knees submerged as well, my heart and breaths racing. I hadn't set so much as a toe in this water since the day he told me he was leaving me, unwilling to awaken the memories of that day.

"Please marry me," he whispered against my temple and I felt the tear slipping down my cheek and onto his shirt.

"You know I can't say yes," I replied regretfully, finally lifting my head to look at him. "I want to experience being your wife before I become your widow. And you can't promise me that."

"My service is up in six months." His eyes pleaded with mine and I gently traced my fingers along the back of his neck.

I pressed my lips gently against his and then rested my forehead against his. "Come back here in six months, and then I'll give you my answer."

**x-x-x-x-x**

EPOV

Leaving her behind asleep in that bed was more difficult that any other times previous. We were heading back overseas, and I had no idea if I would see her again before my six months was up and I could return to her for good. Daybreak was just beginning to filter through the window, the previous day's storm completely dissipated and the peeking sun cast a soft glow on her skin.

"I love you, baby," I whispered against her hair as I leaned down to kiss it, and then grabbed my jacket from the chair and walked out.

The six months passed like years, and by the time I set foot on US soil again, it felt like a foreign country to me. I needed to find my way home.

Which brought me back to that beach, looking out across the sand for any sign of her. The sun was setting over the water and the beach was all but completely deserted, with the exception of a man in the distance playing frizbee with his dog. I'd never come to this beach to find her not there, and I began to fear that perhaps the wait had just been too long.

As I turned to leave, I heard my name called out by a distant voice and I turned my head toward it. And that was the moment I felt my heart stop.

Her figure began walking toward me, and as she came closer, I watched the few loose tendrils of hair framing her face moving with the breeze. She hugged a huge flannel jacket around her and stopped a few feet away from me. "If you still want me, then yes."

My breaths resumed and I closed the distance between us, clasping her face in my hands and kissing her firmly. Her arms unfolded and slid around me, pressing herself against me and gripping my shoulders with a soft whimper. I pulled back to see tears streaming down her face and then looked down between us to find her swollen stomach pressing against mine.

"There hasn't been a single moment in the last four years that I haven't wanted to say yes. I know I have been completely selfish in asking you to wait, I was just so scared that you wouldn't come back," she cried, lifting her hand to lightly caress my cheek. "I love you, so much. And I would like nothing more than to be your wife when our daughter is born."

"Our _daughter_?" I responded, unable to keep the smile from my face as she nodded and I sealed her lips with mine.

I'd found my way home.


	30. July 28th entry

**A/n: Once again, television has taken over my creative process. *shakes head* **

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: **Word Prompt:** Camcorder

* * *

Gripping the steering wheel tightly with my hands, I felt the tears burning in my eyes as I drove down the familiar road. When Edward had suggested that I visit home for a while, I'd initially fought him. The thought of leaving the home we'd built together and the friends I'd made on post was excruciating. Yet now more than ever, I was glad he did; I needed my dad.

The crunching of gravel beneath the wheels brought my father outside and his features grew more concerned as I stepped out of the car and nearly ran to the front steps.

"Bella, what's going on?" he murmured against my hair as I collided with him, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly. I'd never been a child who needed the physical comfort of either of my parents, so his alarm was not completely unwarranted. "Is it Edward? The baby?"

I shook my head and pulled away slowly, my eyes falling to my abdomen and the bump forming there, running my hand over it gently. "No, they're both fine, I think. I haven't heard from Edward yet, but they say it can take some time. I just couldn't stay at the Cullen's today. I just couldn't."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Bells. Come inside," he said, kissing my forehead and wrapping his arm around my shoulders, guiding me inside.

As we sat at the small kitchen table, I silently sipped at the cup of tea my dad had made for me. My eyes finally rose to his and fresh tears began to fall.

"I felt the baby move this morning," I said and his forehead wrinkled in confusion. "He deployed three days ago, and _now_ I feel the baby move."

Understanding dawned on his face and he reached across the table, his hand resting gently on my arm.

"It just reminded me of how much he's going to miss. He'll be gone for at least a year. Our baby will be here by then. He won't be able to experience the rest of this pregnancy with me, or watch our baby being born, none of it. He's going to be a stranger to his own child."

He stood and moved to the chair beside me, wrapping his arms around me as I leaned my head on his shoulder and cried against it. "You both knew this was a possibility."

"I just never expected it to be this hard," I sobbed, my body trembling with my tears. "They all told me – the other wives – first deployments are always the hardest. But I honestly didn't expect to be pregnant when it happened."

My dad hummed thoughtfully and I sat up to look at him. He held up his finger and stood without a word, disappearing out of the kitchen and taking the stairs two at a time.

When he returned a couple minutes later, he was holding a small camcorder in his hands and he set it on the table in front of me. "Bought this a few years ago for your graduation, and it's been sitting in my closet and collecting dust since then. It's got all those computer gadget thingies you know I'll never understand."

His hand gestured awkwardly toward it and I lifted it from the table, my gaze rising to his again in confusion this time.

"Just thought maybe you could video tape some things for him. Like a video journal or something, for when he comes home. Not the same as being there, but it's something," he explained with a shrug.

"I never would have thought of that," I replied, pushing myself up from the chair to hug him. "Thanks, Dad."

**x-x-x**

_One year later…_

"_Hey, baby. Just got home from the hospital and have someone here who's been anxious to meet you. Edward, meet your daughter, Hayley Anne Cullen…"_

I heard my own voice carrying out from the living room as I headed down the hall, after waking up at one in the morning to an empty space beside me. Edward had returned two days before, and while the adjustment hadn't been an easy one, the warmth of his body beside me at night was something that I quickly accustomed myself to again.

I stopped at the entrance to the darkened room, with only the light from the television illuminating my beautiful husband and our now seven-month-old daughter sleeping in the playpen beside him. His eyes were locked on the screen as the recording of the day I brought her home played, and I watched a tear trail down his cheek as he spun his wedding ring around his finger.

A small smile played at his lips when I took her tiny fist and gently waved it at the camera with a soft "Hi Daddy", but his hands rose to cover his nose and lips, leaving only his eyes exposed.

"I missed so much," he said suddenly from behind his hands, startling me slightly. "Baby, you can't sneak up on me. I could hear you as soon as you got out of bed."

I moved over to the couch to sit beside him, resting my hand on his shoulder and his slowly came to cover it while his eyes remained on the screen. "I'm sorry, Edward. My dad thought you might like it and…"

"Remind me to call your dad in the morning and thank him," he interrupted, taking hold of my hand and bringing it to his lips, his eyes pinching closed as he kissed it firmly. "And thank _you_. This means a lot to me."


	31. September 27th entry

**A/N: It's been a while, I know – for everything. Unfortunately, it has been completely unavoidable. I'm working on several updates right now, so hopefully there will be more Late Night Encounters and Only You Can Save Me chapters on the horizon sooner than later, along with everything else I have in progress right now. Thanks for your patience and your sweet messages lately. They really have been appreciated. *hugs to all***

**

* * *

****Penname:** kyla713  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction: **Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s):** T

**Disclaimer:** All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: ****Word Prompt: **Igloo

* * *

"Daddy, come see!" I heard moments before two small, cold hands clasped either side of my face, waking me up from the brief nap I'd tried to squeeze in on the couch after the long night shift. "Daddy, come on, get up! I made an ugly!"

Blinking several times, I finally forced my eyes open to gaze into the face of my five-year-old daughter, Camie, who was the mirror image of her beautiful mother. "You did what, baby?"

Her smile grew proudly as she laid across my chest, the chilled skin of her cheek radiating through my thin shirt. "Made an ugly just for you."

"It's called an _igloo_, dummy!" a disgruntled voice carried across the room, bringing me to full alertness. I turned my head to find my nine-year-old son glaring at his sister.

"Zachary!" I scolded as I sat up and looked back to Camie, who'd stood up abruptly with her hands on her hips.

"Daddy knows what I meant, stupidhead!" she retorted sharply.

"Camila!" I gasped with wide eyes, having never heard such a venomous tone emit from my little girl.

"Mommy said not to wake up Daddy. You guys are in so much _trouble_," the seven-year-old, Sean, said from the corner, shaking his head.

"Sean, don't start," I warned and then looked back to the other two, motioning my fingers for Zach to come over to the couch. "Now, what's with the name calling?"

They both began yelling at once, their faces mere inches from the other's, until my hands came between their bodies and pushed them apart.

"One at a time, please," I sighed loudly.

"Sean and I were building an igloo out back with all the snow that fell last night. And Camie kept pressing on the outside and making it collapse," Zach exclaimed, his hands increasing in animation as he spoke.

_He's a Cullen, alright. We always talk with our hands. _

"Well, it needed bigger walls. Duh!" Camie sassed with a dramatic bob of her head. "Mine doesn't fall apart."

"Yours is just a mound of snow, genius."

"Alright, enough," I announced, holding my hands up to stop them. I took one of their hands in each of mine and pulled them closer to me. "We don't call each other names like that. We're a family, and we're supposed to love and respect each other."

"But you call Mommy names," Camie replied with a wrinkled brow, tilting her head slightly.

The boys nodded in agreement and Sean walked over to sit on the floor in front of me. "Don't you love Mommy anymore?"

Three pairs of eyes watched me intently and I shook my head in astonishment. "Of course, I love Mommy. When do I call her names?"

"All the time," Zach shrugged. "Stubborn mule."

"Spoiled brat," Camie added.

"Queenie," Sean whispered up from the floor.

"Bitch," Camie said and then clasped her hands over her mouth with wide eyes.

I sighed heavily, staring up at the ceiling. Over the last few weeks, Bella and I had been arguing more than we had throughout our entire relationship. The final trimester of this pregnancy was wreaking havoc on her, and the fact that she was now a week late in her fourth pregnancy was not helping her comfort level. Long hours at the hospital to prepare for the leave I would be taking once she delivered, was wearing on my tolerance level as well. It all left us both with short tempers by the time we finally got the kids to bed.

But we'd never lost our tempers in front of the children. Which only meant that either they were out of bed at night when they weren't supposed to be, or Bella and I had been loud enough for them to hear. Either way, there was no excuse for them to have heard anything at all.

While not upset about the new baby coming, it was not something that Bella and I had planned upon. We'd had our girl following the two boys; we felt our family was complete. We'd never even pondered the idea of having another child, especially with Bella being a stay-at-home mom for our first three - financially, it wasn't a good idea.

However, the day she tearfully told me that I was going to be a dad again, money was the last thing on my mind. And the three faces surrounding me at that moment reminded me why.

She had given me three absolutely beautiful children, whom I loved more than anything in this world. They fascinated me more every single day, each with their own unique personality; I couldn't wait to hold another one and watch who he or she would become.

Lifting Camie onto my lap, she rested back against my chest as I motioned for the boys to sit on each leg. I wrapped my arms around all three and kissed each of them on the top of the head. We were silent for several moments as they all nuzzled against me, and I suddenly realized how long it had been since I'd had even five minutes to spend with my children.

"I love your mommy very much. So I never want you to think that there is a single moment that I don't," I said softly as they all looked up at me. "Not loving her would be like not loving any of you. It's impossible. And I promise, no more name calling, okay?"

They all nodded and rested their heads back on my shoulders and chest, and I closed my eyes again. Enjoying the simple pleasure of the moment with my children.

"Time for lunch," a soft voice whispered in my ear and I opened my eyes again to find my wife seated beside me, her fingers gently running along my hair. "You all have a nice nap?"

My eyes lowered to the heavy weight on my chest to find all three kids sleeping soundly, and then looked back to Bella. "Last moment of peace we might have for a while."

"Yeah, but it has to end. We kinda have to feed them at regular intervals," she replied with a smile, and gently woke the children for lunch.

As they scampered off into the kitchen to eat, Bella took my arm as I began to rise and pulled me back to her. She placed her hand on my cheek and gently brushed my lips with hers. "Just so you know, I love you, too."


	32. October 18th entry

**A/N: Hello again. Took a break from trying to write up all my updates to indulge myself in a little blurb for my apparently odd imagination. And now I shall return to the "norm". :)**

**

* * *

**

**Penname:** kyla713  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction: **Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s):** M

**Disclaimer:** All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: ****Plot Generator—Binding Blurb**: In 500 words or less, write a blurb or entry on **the change of seasons**.

* * *

Drawing in a deep breath through my nose, I felt the smile tugging at my lips. Oh, how I'd missed the smell of autumn leaves, the sound of them crunching beneath my feet, the way they painted the world in a vast array of reds, yellows and browns.

I'd loved Phoenix and, in more ways than I could count, had never wanted to leave. But I always longed for the visible evidence of the change of seasons that never materialized there.

"Welcome back, Bella." I heard the familiar voice behind me that I once craved more than air itself, but had since become the bane of my existence.

Tears prickled at my eyes and I closed them, shaking my head. "You're not real."

His soft chuckle filtered through the air and I winced slightly as I felt his hands resting on my arms. "Oh, but I am. Because you want me to be."

"No, I don't," I breathed out sharply, but my voice held a slight shudder, causing it to lose all its conviction.

"That's what they told you to believe," he whispered against my neck, hips lips ghosting over my skin. "Because vampires aren't real, am I right? I'm just a product of your imagination, sprung from your own feelings of inadequacy. Is that what they told you, my Bella?"

I nodded my head and he pressed closer against my back, running his palms gently over my breasts.

"Do I feel imaginary to you?" His voice grew huskier as his lips rested against my ear, his hand trailing down my body and settling between my legs. I trembled at his touch, rekindling the longing for him that I had fought so hard against for so long, and a tear slid down my cheek as I leaned back against him. His lips pressed against my temple as each movement of his fingers continued to feed the flame. "Don't cry, my beautiful Bella. They won't take you away from me ever again. I will never allow it again. You are mine."

"Then make me yours forever," I whispered and his hold tightened around me ever so slightly. "Take me away from here."

As he turned me slowly in his arms, I finally opened my eyes to gaze up at the beautiful face I had missed more than anything. His hand rose to lift my hair back from my neck as he gazed into my eyes. "Are you sure about that?"

I murmured a soft 'yes' before I felt the piercing of my skin under his teeth and I clung to his arms tightly. "Forever, my Bella," his breath fluttered over my skin as he briefly broke away, and then returned to his task with fervor.


	33. November 15th entry

**A/N: With so much angst in my head and being written lately, I needed a break and dug this one out of my brain. Needed to get myself writing again. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Penname:** kyla713  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction: **Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s):** M

**Disclaimer:** All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: ****Dialogue Flex**: "I've changed," she answered.

* * *

"Baby, I'm so sorry I'm late," he called through the bedroom as he began hurriedly pulling off his tie and kicking off his shoes. "The office was crazy today, and we were backlogged. I got away as soon as I could. Give me five minutes. Are you ready?"

"Yes, honey. I've changed," she answered from the corner of the room and his eyes finally found his wife seated in a chair in the corner of the room. "What do you think?"

He swallowed hard as his gaze ran over her body. Her hair was loose and tousled, falling down over her shoulders and covering the thin straps of the black satin garment she wore. The enticing, soft curves of her breasts showed above the lace that covered them, and her smooth, tanned legs crossed in front of her, seemingly extending for miles.

If he didn't know better, he would've never guessed that this beautiful body had given him two children in the last three years. She was as perfect as the day he married her, and if possible, even more so.

"I…" he started, but his words were caught by the lump in his throat. Hastily clearing it away and shaking his head, he attempted to speak again. "I uh… thought we had that… thing tonight."

"We do," she replied with a teasing smile, pushing herself up off the chair and walking toward him. She brushed her lips against his and ran her index finger along the buttons of his shirt, gazing lustfully into his eyes. "But I can think of better ways to spend a childfree evening with my husband than to be surrounded by pretentious snobs and clinking crystal all night."

He was speechless as her hands reached his hips, sliding around them and pressing her body against him. "Wh-what about your parents? They're expecting you to be there."

"I can change again, if you would prefer to go," she replied, a hint of disappointment in her voice to which he immediately shook his head.

"I _am_ feeling a little feverish," he teased in response, trying to ease any trace of rejection from her eyes. They hadn't been intimate in months, with the rough tail end of her pregnancy with Jordan, leaving her on bedrest after a preterm labor scare. And even once she'd recovered and returned to work after the birth, she'd been utterly exhausted upon returning home, barely even getting the children to bed before falling asleep. So the sight of her rested and 'in the mood' was a welcome change, and he slid his arms around her waist and linked his hands behind her back. "I don't think I should be out in public in this condition. "

The smile returned to her lips at his tone and she ran her fingertips along his spine as she kissed him. "And I need to be a good wife and take care of my husband. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Should head straight to bed and stay there until I'm fully recovered," he murmured against her lips as he began backing toward the bed and pulling her onto his lap as he sat down.

"That would _definitely_ be advisable," she whispered, rolling her hips against him and causing a deep groan to rumble in his chest. She gently pressed his shoulders to lower him onto his back and began unbuttoning his shirt. "You need lots of tender loving care."

God, how he'd missed this; the spontaneity of their relationship that had severely dwindled since Kayla began walking and climbing out of her bed at night. He'd almost forgotten the feel of his wife's soft skin against him at night, the early morning lovemaking before getting up for work, or even meeting at home for the occasional midday lunch break. He didn't regret becoming a father, as he couldn't imagine his day anymore without the excited squeals of his daughter when he walked in the door at night or the gurgling sounds of his baby boy in the morning as he bounced in his crib beside their bed.

But this had been where it had all started. The uncontrollable love and desire they felt for each other, despite the odds stacked against them.

Neither of their families had approved of their relationship from the very beginning. She was a socialite princess from a family of very old money, and he was the son of working class teachers. Her parents had tried everything to keep them apart, even sending her to a boarding school across the country for the last two years of high school. They'd hoped to extinguish her hopes of a relationship with him, after she'd insisted that she intended on marrying him upon graduation. And his family had attempted to convince him that she was simply 'slumming it' for the thrill of something different, and would soon move on, back to her world.

Obviously, neither the words nor distance had the desired effect, as they'd just celebrated their fifth wedding anniversary and now had their two beautiful children together.

His musings were interrupted by the sensation of her lips moving down his chest and abdomen, finally resting on his cloth covered erection. His muscles tightened in restraint from jerking his hips toward her and he felt her smirk against him as her eyes rose to look up at him. "Baby, come here."

"Mm mm," she hummed, shaking her head and bringing her fingers to his belt. "I'm taking care of the love of my life. Just lie back and relax."

His head rested back against the mattress with an uneven breath as she began slowly lowering his zipper and brushing kisses against his boxer briefs beneath. He lifted his hips as her fingers curled inside the waistband, sliding her body down his legs and taking his clothing with her. His eyes opened and gazed at her standing at the edge of the bed, tantalizingly lowering the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders, allowing it to flutter to her feet and leaving her completely bare before him.

Holding his hands out for her, he smiled as her fingers slid between his and gently pulled her back down on top of him. All teasing subsided they simply gazed at each other, soaking in this uninterrupted moment together. "I love you."

"I love _you_," she whispered, tenderly brushing her lips against his before releasing his hands and kissing down his body again as her fingers wrapped around his length. He released a soft, contented moan as they began slowly moving along him, running his own through her hair as she kissed along his shoulder. "Feeling any better?"

"You have _no_ idea, baby," he breathed heavily, tensing slightly in anticipation as she slid down his body and blew lightly over the tip of his erection. "Holy shit."

He hadn't felt her mouth on him since just before their first was born, as there was never much time for foreplay – if anything at all – anymore. And having your wife go down on you while your baby is asleep in the crib right beside you, doesn't exactly put you up for Father of the Year. So the sensation of her warm lips wrapping around him was overwhelming, and even more when she took him nearly completely into her mouth. His breath halted in his throat and his eyes widened, and as she began her ascent, her gaze locked with his. With one last swirl of her tongue at the tip, she broke contact and resumed the motion of her hand. "Something wrong?"

He quickly shook his head and resumed breathing as she dragged her lips along the underside of his cock, flicking her tongue over his skin in random intervals. "Not at all. Exact opposite, actually."

"Good," she whispered, taking him back into her mouth while her hands rested on his hips and running her nails lightly over his skin.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath as her lips and tongue skillfully worked over him, gripping the comforter beneath him tightly in his fists. He nearly came as she hummed around him and he began breathing more heavily. "Ba… Baby… you need … to stop… God!"

She paused her motions suddenly with her lips at the base of his cock, her cheeks indenting more as she moved up and causing his eyes to roll back. "Sorry. Got carried away. I've missed pleasuring you like this."

He raised an eyebrow as she smirked, indicating that she was not sorry in the least, and then sat up to lift her onto his lap again. Her soft gasp of surprise was not lost to his ears but she slowly relaxed as his lips met hers in an impassioned kiss, sliding her arms tightly around his shoulders. He could feel her want and need for him as powerful as his own for her in every sound and movement of her body.

Finally, his hands took hold of her hips and guided her onto him, soft whimpers escaping her lips as he filled her. They sat motionless for a moment as their kiss deepened, simply reveling in the feel of each other until she broke away with one final peck on his lips. "_I'm_ supposed to be taking care of _you_ tonight. You're not being a very good patient."

Her voice lost none of its sultriness as she took his hands from her hips and pressed him back down onto the mattress with her body, before hovering above him as she began her movements. He was absolutely euphoric at the feel of her surrounding him, watching her breasts move and the muscles in her thighs tense with the motions of her body. His hands were pinned to the bed by hers and he groaned with the ache to touch her, thrusting his hips up against her and eliciting her sharp intake of breath.

"A little anxious, honey?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"It's been a _long_ time, baby," he panted with need, swallowing hard in an attempt to restrain himself again.

"Well, in that case," she whispered, tightening her grip on his hands for leverage and began thrusting down on him more rapidly, releasing a loud, lingering moan.

"Holy fucking shit!" he exclaimed, his body trembling in response. "I'm gonna come, baby."

Her hands released his and moved to his face, kissing him firmly before panting against his lips. "Fuck me first."

He groaned, rolling her onto her back and hooking his arm under one leg, burying himself deep inside her. Her teeth ground together and a strained _"yes!" _escaped her before his hips began slamming against hers. A strangled cry began sounding from her throat as he repeatedly struck the spot she'd demanded, her body convulsing and tightening around him as she screamed out her orgasm. He bit into her shoulder with a growl, finally releasing inside her as her nails dug into his back.

He collapsed beside her, both of them panting heavily as they struggled to catch their breath. Their hands were entwined between them and he ran his thumb gently over hers. "Well, we're nothing if not romantic."

She chuckled softly, rolling toward him and kissing over his shoulder, all the way to his lips and traced his cheek with her fingertips. "Did you really think marriage was going to change that?"

"Well… maybe," he replied, shrugging slightly and then smiling. "I've never been more glad to be wrong, though."

"What can I say? I _love_ hearing 'fuck', in any shape way or form, come from those lips," she said with a grin, brushing a feather light kiss over them. "Especially if I'm the cause."

"I think I can accommodate you at least a few more times tonight. I'm not feeling _quite_ myself yet, after all," he teased against her lips, running his fingers along her hip. "And I love the way you take care of me."

"Well, it comes with huge rewards, so don't thank me _too_ much," she replied with a giggle and he lunged toward her and attacked her neck with his lips.

It was going to be a long – and long awaited – evening for them both.


	34. November 16th entry

**Today my mood was slightly darker than yesterday. And it probably shows in my writing, just a warning…**

**

* * *

**

**Penname:** kyla713  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction: **Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s):** M

**Disclaimer:** All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: ****Word Prompt**: Calendar

* * *

Bella drew the long red line through another square on the calendar and the familiar excitement began churning in her stomach. This was going to be the time, she just knew it; she felt ready this time.

She made her way into the living room to find her husband on the couch, watching television. His demeanor lately had only made her more determined to make this happen. They'd been talking for years about starting a family together, and each passing month was another devastating blow when there was still no baby on the way. She knew how much he'd wanted to be a father, as much as she'd wanted to become a mother, and it was beyond frustrating for them both that it hadn't been fulfilled yet.

Slowly crossing to room, Bella leaned over the back of the couch, sliding her fingers over his shoulders and down his chest. She kissed along his neck as her hand moved along his thigh and came to rest between his legs again. "It's that time again."

Edward's eyes never left the screen and he tilted his head to the side. "Not tonight."

She paused at his words and lifted her head to look at him, his expression emotionless. "But honey, we don't have much time."

"Well, forgive me if my mood doesn't revolve around your biological clock." His voice remained calm with a slight hint of annoyance while he lifted the remote to switch the channel.

She stood upright and swallowed hard, resting her hands on the back of the couch. "Edward, what is wrong with you?"

The television flickered off and the loud crack of the hard plastic of the remote resonated through the room as he tossed the remote onto the coffee table, standing up and turning to face her. "I don't know, Bella. Maybe I'm just tired of only being worthy of your attention when you need my dick. They have sperm banks for that, you know. Hell, you can even get it delivered to the door and not bother with me at all."

Bella gazed at him in disbelief with tears forming in her eyes, shaking her head. "Why are you saying these things to me? I thought you _wanted_ to have a baby."

"Have a baby, yes. Lose every ounce of intimacy with my wife for the other twenty eight days a month that she's not ovulating – no, I wasn't told about that part," Edward retorted, shaking his head.

"Since when have you become so sex obsessed?"

"Since it's become a fucking objective all the fucking time, instead of a husband and a wife just enjoying each other once in a while. That can still happen once or twice a month and still have plenty of little swimmers left in there. But shit, I so much as roll too close to you in bed at night, and you're up in arms. Sometimes I wonder why we even sleep in the same fucking bed."

Bella folded her arms around herself, lowering her eyes from him. She'd never heard his voice so cold, so non-Edward. "You're my husband, Edward. Why shouldn't we sleep in the same bed?"

"Because I don't _feel_ like your husband anymore, Bella. I'm a walking sperm dispenser. When was the last time we even had a single conversation that didn't involve fertility doctor appointments, or optimum body temperature, or ovulation tests? When have we just sat down and talked about our day?" Edward replied, his voice calmer and he shrugged slightly as she gazed up at him. She swallowed hard and bit her lip, unable to come up with a single example. "As much as I'd like to be a dad, we shouldn't be having a baby like this. I think we need to fix _this_ first before we try anymore."

Tears fell over Bella's cheeks as he gestured with his hand between the two of them, her heart plummeting into her stomach. "What do I need to do?"

"I think we should look into marriage counseling."

"M-marriage counseling?" Bella stammered, her eyes widening in complete shock. "That's one step away from a divorce."

Edward sighed and lowered into the chair, shaking his head before looking back up to her. "I don't want it to come to that, Bella. But I want my wife back. All you've thought about consistently for the last year is having a baby. I want that, too, but not if it means losing you in the process."

"You haven't lost me," she sighed, walking toward him, kneeling down in front of him and place her hand on his cheek. She watched in wonder as he leaned into it, seeking out more of her touch almost anxiously. There was a hint of desperation as he kissed her palm with his eyes pinched closed, and she watched him crumbling in front of her. Pressing her lips to his forehead, she nodded. "Okay, we'll go to counseling."


	35. December 9th entry

**A/N: Two very different witfits posting today, this one was just written a couple weeks ago, and I forgot to post it. **

* * *

**Penname:** kyla713  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction:** Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s):** M

**Disclaimer:** All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: Word Prompt:** Vodka

* * *

"Worst kiss ever," Edward challenged me from across the coffee table, raising his eyebrow with a smirk.

"There is not enough vodka in the world to tolerate you tonight," I sneered with narrowed eyes, tossing back another shot to avoid his cocky expression.

"Come on, spill it, Bells," my brother, Emmett, chuckled beside me, nudging me gently with his elbow. "I promise I won't kick his ass _too_ badly."

At first, I didn't want to answer, especially with my brother sitting right next to me, and _particularly_ not on the night before his wedding. But catching the look in Edward's eyes and the smile he wore at causing me this level of discomfort—along with the numerous shots I already had under my belt— instilled a renewed vigor in me to reply.

"Mike Newton. After the rehearsal dinner. Tried slipping me tongue," I replied with a roll of my neck, finishing off with another shot warming down my throat.

"Right outside the _church_?" Emmett exclaimed, shaking his head with wide eyes and I shrugged noncommittally.

When I glanced back at Edward, his face was a complete mask of calm, with the exception of the almost imperceptible flare of his nostrils and the instantaneous darkening of his eyes. I ran my tongue along my lower lip in an attempt to hide my own satisfied smirk in response.

"Okay, I take that back on kicking his ass, and I _seriously_ need to rethink my groomsmen," Emmett muttered into his beer and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, calm down, Emmett. I'm twenty-one and can take care of myself," I growled through clenched teeth and glared at him.

"Doubt it," Edward muttered under his breath before tossing back another shot, and my narrowed eyes moved to him.

Being the only girl in the house since my mom left when I was a baby definitely had its disadvantages, particularly when I remained petite even through my teenage years. And now on the eve of Emmett's wedding, I was sure that my father would start feeling hints of the empty nest syndrome, and guard me even more protectively. But the last thing I needed was this asshole passing judgment on me.

"Okay, your turn," Emmett called out suddenly, pounding his fist on the table and pointing to Edward. "Worst head you've ever gotten."

"Emmett, please," Rose groaned, her head falling back dramatically onto Emmett's shoulder. "It's disgusting enough to know my brother _has_ a sex life, without the gory details of it being splayed out before me."

"Then don't listen," Edward retorted as he and his sister exchanged a glare, before looking back directly at me. "Last night."

My eyes widened as he paused for effect, knowing exactly what he was doing to me, judging from the triumphant look on his face.

"Drive in, back seat of my car, Angela Weber," he continued, shaking his head. "Nice girl, but definitely too innocent for her own good. _No_ idea what she's doing."

Our eyes locked across the table for a moment before I stood up from the floor abruptly; I couldn't take any more of him tonight. "I'll see you all in the morning. I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Maybe you should stick to wine coolers next time, Bella-Bear," Edward taunted me as I began to walk away and I snarled at him over my shoulder without stopping, flipping him off with both hands and then storming up the stairs.

I could hear the roar of laughter erupting in the living room before I made it to the top of the stairs, slamming the door of my bedroom closed behind me. Edward's obnoxiously loud voice echoed up there stairs that he was going to head home as well… right next door.

At the sound of our front door closing, my eyes shot across the room to my open bedroom window. I clenched my jaw and stormed over to it, slamming it shut and flipping the lock. My heart was pounding and my throat was dry, trying to block out the look on Edward's face as he enjoyed taunting me… and the intense wave of arousal it caused in me. I pounded my fist and the back of my head against the wall in frustration, wishing I could block him out. The pit of my stomach throbbed all the way down to between my legs, and I released a heavy sigh as I reached over to flip the lock back again.

I turned my head to glance outside, watching him crossing the lawn over to his yard along with Rosalie and the cocky son of a bitch had the nerve to look up and smirk. The moment he was out of sight, I opened the window again to allow the cool fall air drift into my stuff room and began unbutton my jeans.

No sooner had I gotten them down my legs and tossed aside, I felt chilled fingertips gripping the skin of my hips and pulling me back roughly against a hard body. I could feel his breath beating against my skin, the harsh rise and fall of chest nearly making an indentation against my spine. "Mike…Newton?"

His strained, seething words gave me a shiver of satisfaction and I smiled until his hand slid down my abdomen to settle between my legs, gripping me firmly. "Angela Weber?" I asked in a whisper as his lips ran along my neck. "Were you _that_ desperate for a blow job that you couldn't wait until midnight?"

His irritated growl rumbled against my back as his teeth grazed my neck. There were times I really couldn't stand the man behind me, with his cocky attitude and 'god's gift to women' persona. But from the first night he'd snuck through my window at midnight after an entire day of taunting each other at every given opportunity, I knew there was one thing that I would never be able to deny again.

He was an addiction from the first night, and one that I never wanted to give up. So we'd been meeting this way for months, with him sneaking into my bedroom at midnight, getting our thrills from each other, and going on about our lives. Never speaking about it outside, and taking what we needed. Dating whomever we wanted, but somehow, always managing to come back to this.

"Jealous?" he rasped in my ear as his fingers made slow, daunting circles over the cotton of my panties.

I swallowed hard and shook my head, grinding my ass back against his now prominent erection. He was driving me crazy, but there was no way in hell I was letting him complete take me over. "No. But I'm detecting a hint of the green-eyed monster back there"

"Fuck no," he hissed as his free arm locked around my shoulders, his fingers pressing more firmly against my clit and rubbing briskly. Even through the fabric, his ministrations caused my knees to buckle and my hand to fly back to grip his hair. He sucked his breath in through his teeth at the sharp pull, yanking aside my panties and driving his fingers inside me. "If you think Mike Newton can do this for you, then by all means."

"Maybe he can. Never know until I try. And there's not a damn thing you can say," I retorted in a whisper against his ear, followed a light dragging of my teeth along his earlobe. "I'm not yours."

"But this body is." His voice grew harsher; his fingers gaining momentum as they moved back to my clit, my legs threatening to give out beneath me. His arm tightened around my chest to support me as his lips spoke against my jaw. "No matter what you do, or who else touches you, it aches for me. Waits for me to climb in that window. Doesn't it?"

I was so fucking turned on that I could barely reply in more than a grunt, trembling in his hold as he skillfully brought me to orgasm. My jaw tightened in restraint, attempting to keep quiet so that my brother wouldn't hear from downstairs, and my hips jerked toward his fingers. My hand dropped from his hair and I slid it between us, rubbing it firmly against the bulge in the front of his jeans. "Well, by that same token, this is mine. And I know Angela Weber can't give you what _you_ need."

I smirked as I turned to face him, nipping at his skin through his shirt as I lowered myself to kneel in front of him. His breathing picked up in anticipation as I began unfastening his jeans, as anxious as if I were opening a Christmas present and my eyes locked with his. I stripped his pants down his legs, followed swiftly by his boxer briefs, and instantly gripped his length in my hand. His eyes closed as my hand began its movements and I watched his head tilt back while my tongue made its long slow trek from base to tip, before I spoke again.

"But I know damn well I can," I said quickly and sheathed him inside my mouth, feeling him strike the back of my throat. The string of expletives that escaped his lips and his fingers driving into my hair sent a shiver down my spine.

His pants were heavy and desperate; his fingers tightened in my hair as I increased my pace and massaged him with my tongue. The fact that I could cause that level of reaction in Edward Cullen still affected me more than it should, but I couldn't bring myself to care at that moment.

My lips moved along him and my nails trailed lightly over the skin on the inside of his thighs until my hand cupped him and massaged in time with my descents. His balls tightened in my palm and his cock went all the more rigid against my tongue; apparently, he was just as turned on by our banter earlier as I was. I took him into my throat, ready to finish him off when I felt his hands move to either side of my head. His hips thrust against me twice more before pulling me off him, panting heavily.

Before I could piece together what was happening, his hands slid under my arms, lifting me off the floor and tossing me onto the bed. My breath stalled at the predatory gaze in his eyes, a look I'd never seen before. His fingers gripped my panties and whipped them down my legs, dropping them to the floor before hovering above me on the bed.

"I want to fuck you, Bella," he growled, his eyes penetrating mine.

"But we don't—"

"I want," he interrupted me with a gravelly snarl, gliding his hardened length against me and groaning at exactly how aroused I was, no doubt. "To fuck you. Say yes."

My body arched of its own volition at the commanding tone of his voice, grinding my clit along the smooth skin of his cock. We'd never gone this far before, keeping strictly to our hand and mouth agreement. We both enjoyed giving and receiving oral sex, so it had always worked well for us. We'd never even so much as kissed, and now he was asking to fuck me… and I wanted nothing more than to say yes.

"You have what we need?" I asked breathlessly, aching to tilt my hips and take him inside of me.

Edward rose from the bed quickly to kick off his shoes and pants as I sat up to lift the tight baby tee over my head, revealing my bare breasts to him and causing him to groan again. Reaching into the back pocket of his jeans, he pulled out his wallet to retrieve the stashed condom inside.

I crawled over to him, taking the packet and ripping it open, rolling the condom onto him as he whipped off his shirt. The moment it was on, his hands grasped my waist, pushing me back down onto the bed and settling between my legs. "You sure about this?"

My fingers wove into his hair and gripped, pulling his face close to mine. I lifted my hips toward him until his tip inched into me and my eyes locked with his intensely. "I just put the condom on you, right? Now, fuck me."

What I didn't expect was his lips to claim mine as he slid inside me, entering me in one fluid thrust. His kiss was urgent and passionate, surprisingly increasing the sensations caused by each movement of his hips. When his tongue parted my lips and glided against mine, it wasn't clumsy or uncomfortable. It was sensual and felt oh so good.

My legs wrapped around his and my hips began moving, meeting him thrust for thrust. Our moans resonated in our chests as he hitched my leg higher on his hip, driving into me deeper, faster. I no longer cared who heard the creaking of the bed, the sounds of our pleasure. My father could walk in at that moment to find neighbor boy fucking the hell out of his daughter, and I wouldn't let Edward stop. The combination of his body gliding against mine, his cock filling me again and again, and his teeth now dragging along my lip as he approached orgasm—I'd never felt better in my life.

My arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, my fingers splaying across his back and feeling the lines of muscle contracting and releasing with each of his movements. Finally, they tightened one last time as he throbbed inside me, moaning against my lips as he came.

Fighting to catch his breath, he collapsed beside me, running his fingers into his hair. Silence filled the air between us as neither of us moved to speak. I finally sat up slowly; grabbing my nightshirt from the bedpost and sliding it on, hearing him draw in a deep breath behind me.

"Okay, so maybe a _little _bit of the green-eyed monster," he said with a sigh and I looked over my shoulder at him. He stood to clean up and get dressed, and was sliding his jeans on when he glanced back to me. "But you could definitely do better than Mike Newton."

I gaped at him as he grabbed his shirt and slid back out the window.


	36. December 22nd entry

**Penname:** kyla713  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction:** Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s):** M

**Disclaimer:** All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: Word Prompt:** Candy

"Where is it, Mommy?" Ally asked, her long brown curls bouncing with the movement of her head.

"Where would the fun be if I told you?" Bella replied with a teasing smile, giving a soft laugh when her daughter's green eyes glanced over at her for a moment before taking off running down the hall.

"I found it! I found it!" the little girl exclaimed, returning to her mother in the hallway with a small piece of candy between her fingers.

"I don't know, I think there might be more," Bella said with a slight shrug, and her daughter shrieked before resuming her hunt for candy. She would never get over how much the little girl reminded her of her father, and how much she'd wished they could have had more children. Ally had gotten her hair, but the rest of her was entirely Cullen, from the green eyes to her tall, lean frame – even at five years old – and the long fingers that were already being put to use on the grand piano at her grandparent's house. And her enthusiasm over even the littlest things … such as a simple candy hunt.

"I found another one, Mommy!" Ally called out from across the living room as she began entering the kitchen. "There's more!"

Bella walked to the doorway on the opposite side of the kitchen, watching her daughter bouncing with excitement as a long trail ran the length of the floor. Each step she took was met by a pause to bend over and pick up another piece, until reaching the hallway at her father's office door. The twisted end of another wrapper stuck out from underneath and Ally glanced up at her mother worriedly. "Well?"

Ally cupped her hand beside her mouth and stood on her toes, and Bella bent at the waist for her to whisper in her ear. "_No one_ goes into Daddy's office. He'll be mad."

"I think he'll be okay just this once. It's for candy, after all," Bella replied softly and watched the little girl bite her lip nervously, raising her hand to the doorknob to turn it.

Ally's eyes filled with tears as the door swung open, and her hands covered her mouth. "Daddy?"

Behind the large mahogany desk in his high-backed leather chair, Edward sat with the first smile they'd seen on his face in ages. He'd barely been home for even a few days at a time over the past year, and this last trip had taken him away for over six weeks. He'd finally had enough of being away from his family so much, and being short-tempered and otherwise emotionally absent due to exhaustion when he was home. He couldn't remember the last time he put his little girl to bed, or made love to his wife; always more consumed with business.

He'd become _his_ father, and that was going to change.

"Merry Christmas, baby," he replied, holding his arms out for his daughter, which she ran into, squeezing him tightly around the neck.

"You're _really_ here for Christmas this time?" she cried as he lifted her into his lap, her face buried into his shoulder. She began sniffing his shirt collar as she did every single time he was home, memorizing the scent of his cologne again, for the next time he went away.

"I'm _really_ home for Christmas this time," he answered, hugging his arms around her as his eyes met his wife's briefly before returning to his daughter's face. "_And_ your birthday."

Ally's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Her birthday was still two weeks away, and each year previous had been met with disappointment and an excuse, along with a phone call and expensive presents when he finally returned. She didn't have a single memory of her father on her birthday. "But what about work?"

Edward took a deep breath and his palm rested gently on her cheek. "Daddy's not going to be doing that anymore. I've missed you and Mommy _way_ too much."

"You don't have a job?" Ally exclaimed, her eyes widening all the more.

"I still have a job, baby. Just a different job. No more long trips, and a _long_ vacation. How does Disneyland sound for your birthday?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow, watching the smile stretch across his little girl's face.

Ally could barely respond more than hugging him tightly around the neck again, and he looked to his wife again, marveling at the smile on her face as well.

"_You_," she mouthed, pointing at him and then pressing her fingertip to her chest. "Are _mine_ tonight."

His tongue ran over his lower lip in an attempt to restrain laughter and he smiled back at her, nodding his head. "Love you," he replied silently, and she blew him a kiss.

"Love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: I am hoping to have more updates ready come the weekend, but with school being out, I can make no promises. So just in case, Happy Holidays to you all! **


	37. December 28th entry

**A/N: This is a continuation of the Dec 9th prompt, as it was just something that popped into my head with today's prompt. It's probably quite scattered, but so is my brain today :P**

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Plot Generator—Idea Completion**: New Year's Resolutions

* * *

"Fucking hell!" I exclaimed as I collapsed onto his bed, thoroughly spent from the vigorous fucking I had just received.

Edward and I had been messing around for a year, since last New Year's Eve in Rosalie's hot tub; drunk, horny and all alone. Despite the fact that neither of us could stand the other, we definitely knew how to work each other's bodies—and it kept us coming back for more.

However, everything came to a head six months previous, the night before my brother's wedding. After finally giving in to our desires and actually fucked for the first time, the need for my fix on him had only increased. And they'd led to nights such as this; _me_ climbing in _his_ window at three in the morning, waking him up by taking his unfailingly hard cock into my mouth, and then crawling up his body to take him inside me.

Tonight had been different though – he'd been waiting for me. After ravaging my body at midnight, following the New Year's Eve party, where I'd taunted him all night in that short, black dress, I'd expected him to be asleep. But the moment I was through the window, I felt his arm around my waist, his teeth at my neck, and his erection pressed against my ass.

Within seconds, our pants were dropped, my body bent over the side of the bed and he was driving into me relentlessly. I loved it when he fucked me from behind, but this was different. We were still partially clothed, never taking the time to remove our shirts or free our legs from the fabric that pooled at our ankles. And he took me with such reckless abandon, I barely contained my scream as I came harder than any time previous with him.

As I lay there panting in the aftermath, my eyes shot open in realization as he fell beside me and I sprang off the bed.

"You son of a bitch, you just came inside me! What the fuck, Edward!" I hissed as I backhanded his leg, lifting my pants up my body and running into his bathroom.

My brain was fogged and in a panic, unable to believe the carelessness presented by both of us – even within the fucked up situation we'd gotten ourselves into. After taking a few minutes to collect myself, I returned to the bedroom with my arms angrily crossed over my chest. "That can't happen ever again. Do you even realize what you could have done?"

"You're right." His voice was uncharacteristically quiet, and I paused to fully take him in. He was leaning forward with his fingers driven into his hair, his eyes closed and his jaw tight. I swallowed hard; he almost looked angry. Until his hands dropped and his gaze rose to mine, shaking his head. "It can't. I think our New Year's resolution should be to stay as far away from each other as humanly possible."

I stopped breathing and felt my stomach drop out; staring at him as if looking at him long enough would erase what he'd just said. "What?"

"Honestly, Bella, how long can we expect to do this? Driving across town to screw each other's brains out, just for the sake of getting off? It's not like we're right next door anymore, and we're not just a couple of kids anymore either. I live over your brother's garage, for fuck sake," he replied in exasperation, shaking his head. "This isn't good for either of us, and all it takes is one fuck up."

Anger began boiling within me that I never even knew existed, his words stinging more than I ever thought they would. For the first time, I felt dirty and used. "Wouldn't want to knock up your whore, now would you?"

Edward's nostrils flared in response, sneering back at me. "Your words, not mine."

Grabbing my keys from the floor where I'd dropped them as he'd grabbed me, I climbed back out the window and down the ladder, running for my car. I glared up at the dark window as I turned the ignition, quickly pulling away from the curb and heading home. Slamming my hands into the steering wheel and my head back against the seat, I cursed and berated myself as angry tears flowed down my cheeks.

How could I have allowed myself to be so stupid? To let him use me for his pleasure, only to cast me aside when he was finally done with me. Yet, was I any better?

Maybe he was right and this was best. We were grown adults, and needed to start taking some responsibility for our actions. I didn't _need_ him; I didn't even _like_ him. He drove me crazy and made me angrier than anyone I had ever met in my life. He was arrogant and rude. Completely immoral; uncaring that he was screwing his best friend's sister night after night.

_So why does it feel like my world is crashing down around me?_

Weeks passed, and I still heard nothing. Edward had moved out of my brother's garage apartment and headed up to Seattle, removing any temptation I might have had. But tension still mounted within me until I was finally able to text him with the final severing of any ties between us.

_I got it this month. You're safe. Have a nice life._

Things improved when I began dating Riley, one of the guys in the next office building. Regular sex tends to have that effect on a girl. And he was good…really good… but he wasn't quite what I needed. As soon as he'd roll over to fall asleep, I would finish the job myself – with Edward's face in my mind.

And I hated myself more every time.

When Alice announced that she was getting married, I knew it meant trouble. Not only was she my best friend, but Edward's cousin. There would be no way that one of us would be invited and not the other. What exactly could I say? 'Hey Alice, would you mind not inviting one of the closest members of your family so that I won't feel uncomfortable being your maid of honor? I used to fuck him behind everyone's back, and really want to keep it on the downlow, thanks.'

I'd have to face him; there was no way around it.

The strain of the upcoming wedding began to take its toll on my relationship, until it finally dissipated into nothing. And I was right back to square one…lonely and extremely sexually frustrated.

The instant I spotted him from the window as he stepped out of his car, looking impeccable in his black suit and doing nothing to disguise the length of his legs, I felt my knees preparing to buckle. His hair was combed to the side, which I knew wouldn't last long with his habit of running his hands through it. His tongue running over those lips that had touched my skin so many times, causing phantom tingles to course through my body.

_Damn it, couldn't he have shaven for his cousin's __**wedding**__?_ I growled internally, as his long fingers rubbed across the trace of scruff lining his jaw as Emmett spoke to him, nodding his head in agreement to whatever was being said.

"Hey, Bella. You realize that it's _my_ job to look that pale, right?" Alice teased, catching my attention and smiling as I looked over at her. "What's going on out there?"

"Oh, nothing," I replied, attempting to calm my voice as I made my way over to her and straightened her veil. "Your cousin just got here. _Late_, of course."

"Bella…"

"Don't worry. We'll be on our best behavior. We made it through Rose and Emmett's wedding without killing each other, right? And we actually had to walk down the aisle together."

I watched her shoulders noticeably relax as she nodded, taking her bouquet in her hands and drawing in a deep breath. "Oh God, I didn't think I'd be this nervous."

Reaching for my own bouquet, I grasped her free hand with my own, giving it a gentle squeeze. We walked out of the room toward the doors leading into the church, and the moment I stepped through them, I spotted him right away. My eyes met his briefly in passing, but just as quickly looked away as I took my place at the alter.

Throughout the ceremony, I could literally feel his eyes burning into my back, the warmth filtering over my skin as if he could see right through me. The minutes ticked by like hours before we finally made our way outside, where I immediately ducked into the limo, short of breath.

_Just a few more hours, and then he'll be gone again. All of our close friends are now married, or have no intention to be. No other big events to attend for anyone else that can't be decline with a polite decline. I'll never have to see him again._

Glass after glass of champagne flowed down my throat, yet, I barely felt a thing. His eyes occasionally locked on mine, but we continued to remain on opposite sides of the room for a majority of the evening while the reception whirled around us.

"Bella?" I heard his voice as I tipped back another flute of the bubbly fluid, slowly lowering it to find his green eyes directly in front of me. "Would you like to dance?"

I looked away to set my glass on the table beside me and shook my head. "I don't think that would be such a good idea. Seeing as that would mean you couldn't remain as 'far as humanly possible' away from me and all."

I brushed past him, heading for the exit and stepping out into the hallway, taking a steadying breath. The door burst open a moment later, and my head shot up to find Edward standing there. His gaze was intense and he took two quick steps toward me, driving his fingers into my hair at my neck and sealing his lips roughly to mine. My entire being responded to him immediately, my hands clinging to his back almost in desperation.

I hated him. I hated the way he made me feel, and how I wanted him. I hated how weak I became for him. And I definitely hated the fact that he could easily bend me to his will again, even after all this time.

We made our way down the hall toward the changing room, locking the door behind us before his body pressed mine against it. His hands hastily worked to lift my skirt and slide my lace panties off, as mine endeavored to unbuckle his belt and open the front of his pants.

I'd just wrapped my legs around his waist when I felt him thrust inside me and heard a deep groan rumble in his chest. My fingers tightened in his hair as his hips moved frantically against me, and he kissed me hard and rough.

He felt just as I'd remembered him, better even. Smelled just as good. Invoked sensations within me that only he could. Damn him.

He knew every breath, every beat of my heart that would tell him exactly when my orgasm was right on the brink of claiming me. And his hand gripped my thigh, inching it up along his side and thrusting harder into me.

"Don't you dare come til I do," I hissed, his lower lip between my teeth.

"Shit, Bella… been too long…"

"Not yet… almost… fuck!" I growled, biting into his shoulder to muffle my cries as my body shuddered in orgasm.

A loud moan rumbled in his throat as my teeth barely refrained from piercing his skin, and I felt him release inside me a moment later. I'm breathless as he continues to lean into me, motionless as we both regained our footing.

"What about the resolution?" I whispered softly, gradually releasing his hair from my hold.

"Who do you know that actually holds to those past the first week of the New Year? This _has_ to be some sort of a record." We both released an uncomfortable chuckle, finally opening our eyes to look at each other. "I've missed you, Bella."

Our lips were just about to touch again when a loud thudding sounded from the other side of the door. "Hey, you two. You might want to get your asses back into that reception hall, they're about to cut the cake."

I felt my skin burning as my brother's voice echoed through, my eyes wide as saucers. There was no way I could walk out there and face him.

"Honestly, Bells. Did you think I never _once _saw your car outside?"

Edward's gaze snapped to mine, the horror mirroring my own.


	38. December 31st entry

**A/N: I don't know why these two won't leave my head. But this is Dec 9th and Dec 28ths storyline, and then some, from Edward's POV. **

**

* * *

**

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt:** Morning

* * *

My fingers firmly gripped the balcony railing I leaned back on, and I felt the warm sea breeze gusting softly against my neck. Yet, my eyes wouldn't move from where they'd been all night long.

Lying on her stomach with the white sheet tangled around her legs and resting low on her waist, Bella was still sleeping peacefully. Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever imagined her still in my bed on any given morning, let alone driving nearly a thousand miles just to see me.

Following our encounter at my cousin's wedding, we'd both implored Emmett to keep his knowledge to himself until Bella and I could figure the whole mess out for ourselves. I'd completely expected him to beat the living shit out of me for fucking around with his baby sister, but instead he rolled his eyes and told us that we needed to do a better job at covering it up if we didn't want my sister, Rose, to find out.

And I knew _I_ didn't. At least not until I could make sense of it all. She _would_ beat the shit out of me; I had _no_ doubt about that.

For so many years, I despised the woman in my bed at that moment. She'd been a snarky, uptight know-it-all throughout our entire childhood, the complete opposite of her friendly, outgoing brother, Emmett. It seemed the only thing they shared in common was a closet.

When she'd developed into a beautifully curved, sexy woman, I'd never know—having hidden for years beneath baggy jeans and t-shirts at _least_ six sizes too big.

So when she arrived at that New Year's Eve party nearly two years before in that tight, deep purple dress, my brain and my dick apparently decided to part company. The more I tried to remind myself that I _hated_ this girl, the harder I became.

As the party began to die down—with everyone passing out or leaving—before long, it was just me and her… and my raging hard on. I may have groaned just a little too audibly when she began to peel off her dress, revealing a bikini underneath of the exact same shade, but I was too drunk to care.

She dropped the dress to the floor and walked toward the hot tub, her hips swaying with the movement and I took another long drink from my bottle. However, I couldn't rip my eyes away from the way the shade of her suit contrasted with her pale, flawless skin before she slipped her heels off at the edge of the tub and stepped into the steaming water.

I'd stopped trying to figure out how I ended up in that tub with her. It was simple; I was drunk and I was horny, and so was she.

But then we'd become insatiable, without ever really fucking. Bella's lips around my cock was the most amazing feeling, and even I couldn't deny that it was a beautiful sight as well. And it pissed me off that I wanted her as much as I did, that I felt jealousy raging through me when she flaunted her escapades with other men in front of me—which always led me to her window at midnight.

Yet, when I heard the name Mike Newton fall from her lips, something inside me snapped. He'd been wanting to fuck her since high school, even sucking up to her brother for a chance to get between her legs.

I may be no Prince Charming, but I'm not the complete douchebag that Mike Newton is either.

I fought fire with fire, watching her brown eyes go almost black as I stared right at her when I told the entire room about the head I'd gotten from Angela the night before. I'd fibbed just a little; Angela wasn't nearly as innocent as she led everyone to believe. She definitely knew what she was doing, and had no qualms about telling me to drop the pretenses of a 'date' next time – she only did 'friends with benefits' arrangements. No commitments.

But as good as she felt with both her mouth around me and then finally riding me in the back seat of my car… she wasn't Bella. Her lips weren't nearly as full, her sounds not nearly as sultry. I hadn't envisioned her body lowering onto mine and fucking me to oblivion in my mind a million times.

No sooner had I dropped her off and gone home to take a shower, I was in Bella's room with her in front of me, on her knees.

But the night before Emmett's wedding was like nothing I'd ever felt before. The need to touch her and claim her was so strong, it completely consumed me. We taunted and teased as she came against my fingers, then dropped to her knees and began sucking my cock. And I knew the moment she began taking me into her throat, that it wasn't going to be enough for me that night.

So we fucked. Hard. And I kissed her; finally, after all that time, I felt her lips against mine and they were just as intoxicating as her body. I was in dangerous territory and I knew it, but I couldn't be brought to care as she moaned and writhed and fucked me back.

And so opened the can of worms that led to that ridiculous New Year's resolution. My need for her only increased in the six months that passed between Emmett's wedding and the next New Year's Eve party. I'd watched her all night in that fucking black dress, the way it flowed around her thighs and hugged around her breasts; I wanted to pull her out back and take her against the house. But I waited until she left around eleven, giving me a knowing look, and then made the drive to her house and fucked her in that same black dress that had been driving me crazy all night.

I knew I had gotten in way over my head with her when I drove home, and I was still hard and aching for her. I jerked off in the shower and even that only abated it for an hour. It was obvious that there would be no sleep for me until I had her again—so I waited for her until three.

The instant I had her in my arms, my body shifted into autopilot. I fucked her harder than any time previous, without any thought or caution. Came inside her without warning—and definitely deserved more than the smack on the leg I'd received from her.

We were a lethal combination, and I knew it. Neither of us would be able to sustain a normal, healthy relationship with anyone else as long as we remained addicted to each other this way.

I tried to leave, to put enough miles between us that the distance would eliminate any purpose to seeing each other. By the time either of us reached where the other was, it would be pointless and not worth the trip at all.

And though it worked for its intended purpose, it had all been in vain the moment I spotted her coming down that aisle at Alice's wedding. I was beginning to doubt that there was a single color that the woman _couldn't _wear and not look fucking amazing, as she passed by me in that turquoise dress.

Before I knew it, we were in that dressing room with her legs around my waist and my cock buried deep inside her. Six months of avoiding temptation completely negated. We'd lost none of the fire together, all of the need and want still there.

With one major difference.

"I've missed you, Bella," I whispered as I gazed into her eyes, my forehead resting against hers.

Honesty. Pure, unfiltered, non-cryptic honesty.

Until, of course, Emmett knocked on the door and broke the moment, neither of us able to wrap our heads around the fact that we had just fucked with her brother on the other side of the door. Or the fact that he'd just called both our asses out on something we thought was just between us.

I returned to Seattle that night without another word to Bella, and began making arrangements the following morning to head down to California. Putting over a hundred miles between us hadn't worked in the long run, so I just needed to add more.

_Yup, that had worked too, _I thought sarcastically as I shook my head, watching her bare back fall and rise with each breath. Only this time, she had come down here to me, banged on my front door with tears in her eyes, and smacked me across the face when I finally opened the door.

"Quit running away from me, asshole!" she snarled through clenched teeth, before stepping toward me quickly and wrapping her arms around my neck, her lips crashing against mine. "I can't give you up."

My hand drove into her windblown hair, while my other arm gripped around her waist as the kiss grew fierce and rough. Her fingers grasped the front of my shirt and pulled me into the closest room, which happened to be the living room, breaking the kiss only long enough to begin removing our clothes.

We fucked on the couch. On the floor. Against the banister of the stairs. Before finally making it to my bed, thrusting and clawing at each other until we were both completely spent and fell asleep.

I'd awoken as the first hint of sunlight began invading the room, causing me to curse as it glared right in my eyes. The shifting beside me caused them to open and look beside me, finding Bella still asleep beside me. I carefully slipped out of bed and grabbed a pair of loose pants from my dresser, and I'd been standing out on that balcony ever since.

Bella deserved better than this, better than me. She deserved someone who completely adored her, who would make love to her and marry her and give her dozens of beautiful babies. She deserved an intelligent, competent man, not a high school dropout, living off the inheritance from his dead parents.

But as much as I wanted to continue hating her as I had nearly all my life, it was clear after the night before, it just wasn't gonna happen. Bella made me feel the way no other woman ever had, no matter how many I'd been with.

Despite everything, I felt needed. Wanted. Truly desired.

Slowly making my way back inside, I crawled back onto the bed, brushing my lips against the small of her back and working my way up her spine. By the time I reached her shoulder, her eyes were still closed but a smile hinted at her lips.

"Morning," I whispered against her skin, kissing along her neck.

Bella's eyes opened slightly, brushing her fingers gently along my jaw as she gazed up at me. "Morning."

Her voice was groggy and still heavy with sleep, but her body turned beneath me and her arms slid around my back. Her cheek was still warm and flushed from where it had rested on the pillow as I brushed the backs of my fingers against it. "I don't want you to leave."

Bella raised an eyebrow and took my lower lip between hers, pulling me closer. "I didn't just drive over a thousand miles for a quick lay, and turn around and go back."

"Or three or four," I mumbled against her lips, at which she groaned, pushing me away and rolling out of bed.

"God, you always have to be _such_ an ass, don't you? Makes me wonder why I even bothered," she muttered under her breath as she stormed across the room to my dresser, pulling out a t-shirt and pulling it over her head. I sat up and gazed at her curiously, to which she rolled her eyes. "If you think I'm walking around this dump naked, you're out of your damn mind."

I slid across the bed quickly, racing toward the door before she could slip out of it and pushed it closed. "Why did you?"

Bella's eyes shot up to mine and then quickly lowered again. "I already told you. I was tired of you running away all the time."

"Okay," I replied slowly, leaning back against the door. "Why?"

"What are you, three years old? Why, why, why?" she retorted in an annoyed tone, but never lifted her gaze to mine and folded her arms around herself. She mumbled indistinctly under her breath and shifted uncomfortably, leaning back against the wall beside me and turning her face away from me.

"What?" I mocked in a whisper, leaning my ear closer to her.

Bella sighed heavily and pursed her lips, turning to look at me again. "Fine, I missed you, too! Happy now, jackass?"

My eyes widened in surprise; not at her words, but the fact that she had just screamed in my ear and it was now ringing. Slowly, the meaning behind her statement began to settle into my brain and my gaze moved back to hers. "You did?"

"Yeah, I did," she replied in a much gentler tone, but still keeping a slight distance from me.

I reached for her arm and pulled her toward me, sealing my lips over hers and wrapping my arms around her waist. Her hands clasped my face as I lifted her from the floor and carried her back to the bed, falling back onto it with her on top of me. "We are so fucked."

Bella sat up, pulling the shirt from her body again and nodding. "Yes, we definitely are," she whispered breathlessly, capturing my lips again and rolling me on top of her. "Completely fucked."

* * *

**Hope you all have a wonderful and safe New Year *hugs to all***


	39. January 24th entry

**A/N: I saw the prompt for today, and you got it, the movie "The Cutting Edge" popped in my head, and also got my brain working. Very short little blurb here, but after all the family and real life drama lately, it really felt good to write. Hope to have an update for my stories very soon as well. *hugs to all***

* * *

**Penname:** kyla713  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction:** Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s):** M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Plot Generator—Phrase Catch**: "Toe-pick!"

* * *

Gliding across the ice effortlessly, my thoughts ran rampant through my mind. At one point, this time would have been my most serene, the minutes and seconds before another long day in the rink. Yet now, I was finding it hard to come to grips with the fact that after all these years of training, pushing myself to be the best, forgetting what it was like to wake up after the sun rose, that my career might be over.

Skating was all I had ever wanted to do from the first competition I'd watched on television, and I begged my parents for a pair of skates. Wary and reluctantly though they were, they finally caved and I found them beneath the Christmas tree that year.

I was four years old.

And twenty years later, I still had that desire inside me, the dream of being the best of the best and making it all the way to every figure skater's dream – the Olympics. In the last Nationals I'd attended, we were a fraction of a point away from taking that second slot, and my partner lost footing in the final seconds of our long program and effectively eliminated any chance of making it.

Since then, I'd trained longer, pushed myself harder, but I still had one major setback – I had no partner. I'd never been a singles skater, and I never wanted to be. There was something far more challenging in the sport when you were relying on more than just yourself for success.

The doors to the rink opened suddenly, echoing through the open expanse of the area. Once my eyes focused on the person standing beside my coach, I couldn't stop myself from bursting into laughter.

"Aro, you're joking, right? You can't _possibly_ be serious. She's a kid!"

"Actually, Edward, I am very serious. She is one of the best, and also without a partner at the current moment. You should be thanking me, not mocking me," Aro replied with a calm, yet stern tone.

"Believe me, if you weren't _my_ last option right now, you couldn't _pay_ me to be here," her cold voice cut through me more sharply that the frigid temperature of my surroundings. And her gaze offered no more warmth as she turned her eyes toward me. "I take no pleasure in skating with a partner that doesn't know his toe-pick from his rear-end."

"Toe-pick!" I retorted loudly, pointing to the tip of my blade and then to my ass. "Ass! Bitch!"

Her brown eyes widened like saucers as I brought both my hands in front of me to point directly at her, and then began to skate away. Bella Swan was without a doubt one of the most talented, graceful skaters I'd seen in years, and at only seventeen, had a very promising future. However, she also had the attitude and ego to go along with it.

"How dare you!" she gasped loudly and shook her head, looking back to Aro. "Thank you, but I'm afraid I must respectfully decline. He doesn't deserve my help and I am _not_ that desperate yet to lower myself to partnering with a has-been skater. Good day."

Her comment had me stopping abruptly, turning my gaze over my shoulder to glare at her. "Has-been skater? Sweetheart, I may have put on my first skates before you were a tickle in your daddy's sack, but I could still skate circles around you any day of the week."

Bella's jaw fell open and she gasped. "You vulgar, arrogant… scum."

"Aw, how cute. She's not even old enough to swear," I retorted sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "Put on your damn skates."

Bella scoffed and sneered as her eyes ran the length of my body. "No."

I quickly glided over to where she stood, skidding to a stop in front of her at the edge of the rink. "Put your damn skates on."

"No!"

"Well, maybe _I'm_ not the has-been, since clearly, _you_ are the one afraid to get on this ice with me," I smirked triumphantly and began to skate again, startled shortly thereafter by the sound of a second set of blades scraping over the surface.

"Bring it. Just try not to break anything in your old age."


	40. June 9th entry

**Wow, it's been a lot longer than I thought since I've done one of these. But it's strange what a bad day can inspire in you. Needed a distraction, and this is what came out of it. Evil brain lol.**

* * *

**Penname:** kyla713  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction:** Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s):** M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Scenario**: Your new boss turns out to be your ex with whom you had an acrimonious split.

* * *

"You can't blow this. You _need_ this job, or it's back to Dad's basement," she reminded herself as she tossed back another shot of tequila.

When she got the call the previous week, telling her that she'd gotten the job, she burst into tears and crumpled to the floor…in relief. She was down to the last hundred dollars in her bank account and after months of being unable to find a new job, her unemployment was about to end as well. And she walked into the building that Monday morning with confidence and determination.

Until the moment she was introduced to her new boss.

Her throat tightened and she felt her stomach drop out in the worst way possible, the moment his gaze met hers. His eyes widened and he seemed, for once, at a loss for words. She knew she needed to get as far as she could from him while still maintaining her employment. So she quickly steeled her expression and held her hand out to him before he could utter a single word.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cullen," she said with a steady voice that was a complete contradiction to everything she was feeling inside. Despite the circumstances and the venomous words between them when their relationship of five years had ended unceremoniously in their last year at college, she could not deny that the very sight of him brought back memories that she would sooner forget.

She wanted to hate him. For hurting her, for shattering her world, for making it impossible to stop loving him. And the fact that she couldn't, made the situation she was in that much more difficult.

Edward drew in a slow breath before taking her hand, playing along with the charade she was putting forth. "Welcome to the firm, Ms. Swan."

Upon reaching her office, she barely got the door closed behind her as the first tear trickled down her cheek. That night four years before flooded her and she thrust her head back against the door, sliding down to the floor as the sobs began to consume her.

"_Bella, don't do this," Edward begged, following her through the apartment as she tossed as much of her belongings as she could into the bag in her hand._

"Don't_ touch me," Bella seethed when he reached for her arm, which she snatched away just as quickly. "What was it, Edward? Did she have bigger tits than I do? Or were you just bored of having the same fuck every night for the last five years? You know what? I don't want to know. I don't care. This is _so_ done."_

"_Don't you think you're over-reacting _just_ a little bit here? I didn't fuck her," he replied, tugging at his hair in frustration._

"_Oh, well, that just changes _everything_. What a relief, phew," she retorted sarcastically before her eyes turned hard and cold again. "You think _that's _what this is about? Whether you _fucked_ her or not? You didn't _have_ to fuck her for it all to be profoundly obvious to me. You're supposed to be _my_ boyfriend. _My_ fiancé. We're supposed to be getting married, and you do _this_?"_

"_Oh but _I _was overreacting about you and that football jock, right? On that same token, you're supposed to be _my_ girlfriend, _my_ fiancée, _my wife_!"_

"_Emmett is a _friend_! Maybe you should look up the term sometime, since you obviously don't understand the concept of it." _

"_Sure. Whatever. Obviously this isn't important enough to you if you're willing to throw it all away over such a small thing," Edward replied angrily, his eyes boring into hers._

"_If I was important enough to _you_, you'd realize how small of a thing this _isn't_," Bella choked out emotionally as she removed her ring and threw it at his chest, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder and storming out of the apartment that had been their home for the last four years. _

And she'd never looked back. She even moved across the country after graduation, needing a fresh start. Where everything around her didn't remind her of _him_.

So what was he doing there? Why was he in Washington of all places, instead of in some NYC high-rise, being the big shot NY lawyer he'd always dreamed of? Why was he still finding ways to tear her apart, making it impossible to move on with her life?

She signaled to the bartender for another shot when she felt the gust of shifting air beside her, alerting her of a presence on the next stool. But she didn't need to look to know exactly who it was. Even after four years, his scent, the unique sound he made when he breathed, the clearing of his throat before he could speak—everything was still there and very distinguishable.

"What are you doing here?" he finally spoke, and she felt her shoulders stiffen defensively.

"I live here. And I could ask you the same thing," she quipped back, quickly taking the shot of tequila from the bartender and welcoming the biting warmth that spread down her throat as she tossed it back.

"What are you, stalking me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. Why _my_ city, _my_ office?"

"Oh I am _so_ sorry, I didn't check the deed of ownership for the name 'Jackass of the century'. I'll be more observant next time," she snapped, sliding off the stool abruptly and tossing a few bills on the bar. "You know, maybe if you opened your eyes and realized that this was _your_ doing and not mine, you'd realize that I'd rather be _anywhere_ but here."

She could hear him calling her name as she made her way out of the bar, walking so quickly that she lost her footing on the broken sidewalk outside and snapped the heel of her shoe. With a loud growl and a curse, she propped her hand on the wall beside her and reached down to remove it from her foot.

"Bella, will you please just stop and talk to me?" Edward pleaded as he caught up to her, but she refused to meet his eyes.

"I think we did quite enough talking for one lifetime, thank you so much," Bella growled, sliding the other shoe from her foot and beginning to walk away again. Edward caught up to her quickly and she jerked her chin to the side as she stopped.

"Would you have rather me _not_ have told you about it?" Edward asked, his brow knitted tightly as he gazed at her.

"Yes!" Bella cried out, finally looking at him. "Ignorance would have been far better than imagining another woman close enough to you to kiss you. To have her hands on you."

Edward gazed at her in disbelief, witnessing the tears and pain present in her eyes, even after all the years that had passed. "Bella, it was a _kiss_. I was drunk, which I know I really shouldn't have been and it's not an excuse. But it also ended as quickly as it began, and I came right home to _you_."

"Then _why_ did you bother telling me at all if it meant absolutely nothing?" Bella yelled loudly, pushing around him and walking quickly down the sidewalk in bare feet. "You wanted her! When I thought it was just a problem between us, it was something I could work on. Bring in another party, and it's pointless to even try."

"I wanted _you_!" he exclaimed back, storming up behind her and grabbing her arm just before she would have stepped on some broken glass. He pulled her back, holding her by the shoulders against wall of the building beside them. "And you gave up trying long before that night. So don't put this all on me. I didn't initiate that kiss, but you never gave me the chance to explain that part. You were just looking for any excuse to run out on our relationship, and I was _stupid_ enough to give you one."

Bella stammered as he released her and turned away, one hand perched on his side while the other ran down his chin. "You… you are _so_ far off the mark. And why the hell do you even care anyway? I'm sure you weren't lonely for long."

Edward's head turned slowly toward her, his eyes fierce and dark as they met hers. She was almost sure she heard a growl escape him an instant before she felt his fingers drive into her hair, tilting her head back and crashing his lips to hers. An involuntary whimper emitted from her against him as he pinned her to the wall with his body, and her hands gripped the front of his jacket in response. He pulled back from her and she opened her eyes to meet his, which were still hard and unreadable. "_That_ was a kiss. And you _really_ need to ask why the hell I care? What the fuck do you think I'm doing here, when I could have had a free ride at my father's firm once I passed the bar? You were every-fucking-where, and nowhere to be found all at once."

"Get a room," a disgruntled voice sounded behind him, and his eyes traveled about their surroundings before coming back to meet hers.

"We need to talk," Edward said and took hold of her wrist, beginning to walk toward his car. She fought against his hold in an attempt to free herself, but his grip was too strong. He spun to face her abruptly, causing the balls of her feet to scrape over the pavement as she stopped just as quickly. "You didn't give me the chance to say everything that needed to be said that night, and I think you owe me at _least_ that much after the five years we spent together."

Bella's eyes were wide as she gazed at him; she couldn't remember a single moment in their relationship that she had _ever_ seen so much anger and emotion from him. She nodded and lowered into his car where he'd moved to hold the door open for her, jumping slightly as he closed it behind her and hurrying to the other side. She took a breath again and attempted to steel herself again before he took the driver's seat and started the car. "Though I don't know what we could possibly have to talk about. And won't your girlfriend be pissed?"

"I don't _have_ a fucking girlfriend," Edward growled in response as he began to drive, gripping the steering wheel tightly and twisting his hands around the leather. Her eyes locked on the speedometer and her heart raced a little faster with every line the needle passed. "And we have plenty to talk about."

Bella's grip tightened as the car lurched to a stop and he got out in front of a small house, and she followed hesitantly. His breathing was heavy and his head shook as he muttered under his breath while he unlocked his front door, stepping inside the moment it was open. As soon as she crossed the threshold, he spun quickly and pressed her back against the wood, the click of it closing breaking the silence between them. "W-what did you want to talk about?"

"Am I your mother?"

His sudden question caught her off-guard, and she shook her head to clear it while still barely managing to breathe with his closeness. "What?"

"Am I…your mother? Did I _ever_ give you any reason to believe that I wanted anyone but you?" he asked with a ferocity in his voice that made her tremble, but she couldn't find any fear within her. "I wanted to marry you. And the closer we came to our wedding date, the harder you began pushing me away so that I couldn't hurt you the way your mom hurt your dad. You wouldn't touch me anymore, kiss me, fuck me, nothing. You shut yourself down from me!"

"So that makes it okay for you to go out and kiss the first bimbo you find at a party?" she yelled back at him, bristling more with every word he spoke.

"I _didn't_ kiss the first bi—" Edward halted in his reply, taking a deep breath and running his fingers through his hair before bringing his eyes back to her. "First of all, she kissed me. And did I respond? Yes, I did. Did I enjoy it for even a moment? I'd be lying if I said I didn't. But did I want _her _to be the one kissing me? No, I sure as fuck didn't. And that is _exactly_ why I came home and told you."

"You thought _I'd_ kiss you after that?" Bella asked in astonishment, shaking her head.

"I didn't want her, and I didn't want lies or things hidden between us. God Bella, you were so fucking blind, and after four years, you still are."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Now can I please go?" she replied snidely, reaching down for the doorknob, which he quickly stopped by covering her hand with his. Her eyes closed as she felt his forehead rest against hers, trying to find her voice again, hating that it was only a harsh whisper, "I hate you."

"No, you don't," he whispered, pressing his body closer and ghosting his lips over hers. "I don't think you could hate me any more than I can hate you. God knows I've tried, just to get from one day to the next."

"I do. I really do," she responded, nodding her head in quick movements, but her lips parted in invitation as her hands trailed up his chest. Her eyes opened to gaze up at him, finding his features tense. "More than I've ever hated anyone."

"Then don't let me kiss you," he replied, inching closer.

"I won't." No sooner were the words out of her mouth, her hands clasped his face and pulled his to her. She kissed him with everything she'd pent up in the four years she'd been away from him. No one had ever touched her the way he had, sent the same thrill through her with a simple brush of his lips. A moan rumbled deep in her chest as she felt his tongue glide along hers and she began shoving his jacket off his shoulders and down his arms.

Edward's hands grasped her hips as his coat hit the floor, lifting her from the floor and she wrapped her legs around him, causing her skirt to ride up her thighs. She could feel his erection pressing against her and his fingers untucking her blouse, not bothering to unbutton it before pulling it up over her head. He pushed off the door, carrying her up the stairs as she kissed along his neck feverishly. The taste of his skin was intoxicating as her hands fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, until he tossed her down onto the bed, whipping the shirt off his shoulders and threw it aside.

Bella sat up, her eyes never leaving his as her lips moved over his abdomen, while her hands unfastened his belt and pants. Her teeth grazed his skin as she lowered his zipper until he bent at the waist and grasped her thighs, sliding her ass closer to the edge and the force of the movement lowering her back onto the bed. He quickly unzipped her skirt at her hip and tugged it from her body, tossing it to the floor and lowering his pants and boxers at the same time. She whimpered and writhed on the bed on instinct at the sight of his naked form standing above her, sliding her panties down her legs and kicking them from her foot. She brought her knees up and let her legs fall to the side, her eyes meeting his as she whispered, "Fuck me."

He watched her legs fall to the sides, but quickly hooked his forearms under her knees, lifting her hips from the bed until they were level with his and drove inside her.

"Holy fucking shit!" Bella screamed, her body arching violently in response and her legs trembling from the erotic force of his body claiming hers. She'd never felt anything like it before; he'd always been so gentle with her. Even when she'd beg for him to take her harder, he would never risk hurting her.

But the man above her was not the Edward she'd known. There was no loving touches or his lips brushing hers. He was fucking her, in powerful thrusts. She felt his body striking her clit with each movement, his cock filling her completely in quick succession, and her hands clenched her hair as an intense orgasm began rushing through her until she found herself screaming out his name.

Edward's arms dropped her legs and lowered abruptly on top of her, hitching her knee to his hip and burying himself deep inside her again. "I've missed you, Bella."

Before she could even think to respond, his lips sealed over hers and she was lost in the heaven of his heated kiss. He rolled onto his back, pulling her above him and his hands settling her hips over him. Her head flew back at the feeling of him even deeper than he was before and rolled against him, causing his breath to shudder. Sitting up, she reached back to unclasp her bra and allow it to fall from her breasts, exposing her completely to him. "Did you, now?"

"Oh fuck yes," he breathed out heavily as she lifted her hips from him, hovering above him with only the tip of his cock still inside her. His fingers gripped her thighs and his head tilted back, and she enjoyed the view of the moonlight from above reflecting off the light sheen of sweat coating his forehead.

Without warning, she lowered herself back onto him quickly and began working her body over him. Her hands gripped his forearms for support, and she watched as his face contorted with each of her descents and felt his muscles flexing beneath her palms.

"Bella, I'm gonna come," Edward hissed through clenched teeth and rolled them over again, settling between her legs. "Do I need to stop?"

"No," she whispered in response, pulling him back to her and kissing him firmly as she felt him release inside her. His moan vibrated against her lips until his motions stilled, and took a few calming breaths before rolling off her and onto his back. Tears burned at the corners of her eyes as the realization of what she'd just done slammed her like a freight train, and she could barely breathe. Leaving him and staying away was the hardest thing she'd ever done…and with what had just happened, she knew it would be damn near impossible. Not with things as they were.

"I still love you, ya know," his voice traveled over to her softly and her lip trembled as she allowed the first tear to fall.

"I love you, too," she replied in a strangled whisper, turning her head to look at him. "What are we going to do? I need this job, and I'm in love with my boss. And things can't be the way they were, can they?"

"Can't they?" he asked, looking over at her again. His hand rose and trailed the backs of his fingers along her cheek, gazing deeply into her eyes. "Bella, what are the chances that the very things that drove us out of one side of the country found us on the other? And not just a city or a state, but even the same building. Even with us both being lawyers, there's countless law firms all over Seattle. That's gotta mean something, doesn't it?"

"That still leaves us with the problem of me sleeping with my boss."

Edward rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow to gaze down at her. "I'm only your boss at work, and I don't see _that_ happening at the office," Edward replied, and Bella laughed softly through her tears as his fingers continued to gently graze her cheek. After a long silent moment, his eyes met hers seriously again. "I already let you go once without a fight, and that was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life. And one that I don't intend on repeating. Just the _thought_ that you had fallen out of love with me…it made me crazy. Because all I ever wanted in this world was you."

Bella reached up and brushed the hair away from his forehead with her fingers as she gazed at him. "I never for one day fell out of love with you. But I knew I could never bear if you left me. And when you told me about that girl, I heard ever argument my parents ever had. Saw the look on my dad's face when my mom told him she was leaving him for another man. And it all started because they got married, and got stuck there because they had me. I didn't know if I could handle it if that became us. So yeah, our wedding scared the shit out of me."

Edward's brow tightened as he took hold of her hand, lowering it from his face. "That's something we should have been dealing with together, Bella. Pushing us apart wasn't the answer."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I've wasted a lot of time," Bella replied, lowered her eyes from his.

Edward tilted her chin back up to bring her eyes back to his and kissed her gently. "_We've_ wasted time, and we can make up for it. But only if you're willing to give it your all, too."

Bella nodded slowly, suddenly giving him a small smirk and lacing her fingers between his. "One condition."

"What?" Edward asked in confusion, his eyes widening slightly as she rolled him onto his back.

"Office is off limits, I understand that," she began, and then lowered her lips to run along his jaw. "And making love in our own time is great. But I'd love a replay of what happened in here tonight sometime."


	41. June 24th entry

**I am working on my other stories as much as I can, but I decided to try another Witfit today to try to get my mojo up and running again. Didn't turn out as I'd planned, but I ran out of time. :( Hope it's not too bad. **

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt**: Lodge

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where we're going before we get there?" Bella asked, reaching over to run her hand along my leg in an attempt to coax the information out of me once again. I didn't respond, merely smirked at her, shook my head and lifted her fingers to my lips to kiss them gently. She huffed and dropped her hands into her lap, pursing her lips in irritation. "You are so damn infuriating! I don't know _how_ I have managed to stay married to you for five years."

"Because I'm _awesome_ in bed," I replied, winking at her.

Bella rolled her eyes, while obviously fighting a smirk of her own. "I've had better."

"Oh, that hurts, baby. Real deep," I said in a strained voice, placing my hand over my chest.

Her smile broke through and she leaned over to me, brushing her lips against my neck as we came to a stop at an intersection. "You know very well that you're the first, last, and only one I'll ever want to touch this body. And we've got the three kids at home to prove how good you really _are_."

"How much of that is buttering me up to convince me to tell you where we're going?" I teased, raising an eyebrow as I glanced over at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Only a little, I promise," Bella replied with a giggle, sliding her hand down my arm to take my hand and resting her head on my shoulder. "Honestly, as much as I love our children, it feels really good to just have some quiet time with my husband. It feels like I've spent a majority of the last five years exhausted, crying along with kids, or having a foot lodged in my ribs. I've missed this."

"Me, too," I whispered, meeting her lips with mine briefly before the light turned green again, and the driver behind us impatiently blared his horn.

And I truly had.

Bella and I had a whirlwind relationship after meeting at a party in the last semester of our senior year. I found her fascinating from that very first night, the heat between us was unmistakable, and she was the first girl that I'd ever had a night of just talking and kissing. And I knew from that night on that she was it for me; that I wanted to be her first, and for her to be my last.

Despite all our friends and family insisting we were crazy and barely knew each other, we left home the day after graduation for a road trip that ended with us back in Washington three months later, married and expecting our first child, Kaitlyn.

Although becoming a dad at nineteen wasn't exactly what I'd envisioned for myself, the moment my tiny little girl was placed in my arms in the delivery room, I couldn't imagine my life any other way. And I'd never felt more in love with Bella than I was in that moment.

After our daughter was born, we'd both gone crazy with need for the other, having made love nearly every night of her pregnancy until the night she'd gone into labor. We were insatiable for each other, and I'd begun to feel a little guilty when my wife began pleasuring me with her hand and/or mouth at night, as she put it, just to have some form of intimate contact between us.

I was aching to touch her and reciprocate, and almost the instant she was cleared by the doctor for sex again, we dropped the baby off with my mother and I drove Bella back home, spending the rest of the afternoon—and well into the night—in our bed. And before we knew it, that stick showed two lines again.

When our daughter, Madison, was born, we decided that it was probably best that Bella go on birth control. After two children and nearly two years of marriage, our desire for each other had not dimmed in the slightest. And with as easily as we conceived both times, we also knew that we weren't ready for more with both our girls under the age of one at the time of Madison's birth.

Once I'd merged onto the highway and set the car on cruise, I briefly glanced over to Bella, who had been silent for several minutes after settling back into her seat. Her eyes were closed and I felt her grip gradually loosen on my hand—she had fallen asleep. She appeared more peaceful and relaxed than I'd seen her in the six weeks since the delivery of our son, Xavier, and I released my hold on her, allowing her to rest as my mind began to wander again.

Around our anniversary the previous year, we began talking about the idea of having another baby, with the girls being three and two, and we both wanted to try one more time for a boy. I'd completed my certification as an electrician and had a good paying job that allowed Bella to only have to work part time at night, and able to spend the days at home with our children. The following month, we conceived again, and were ecstatic when we found out months later that we were having a little boy.

After Xavier's birth, things had not been as easy as it had been with our daughters—even with two of them so close in age, they had been relatively easy. They'd slept through the night almost from the very beginning, were mild mannered and just generally happy babies.

Our son, on the other hand, could not have been more different from his sisters. From the day he'd come home, he had slept through only one night, was fussy and what my wife and mother called "colicky", easily flustered and stubborn as could be. In other words, a carbon copy of his father, though I'd continue to deny that until the day I died.

An hour later, I pulled into our destination and shifted the car into park, gazing over at my sleeping wife for a moment before reaching over to graze her cheek gently with the backs my fingers. "Hey, beautiful. We're here."

"We better be alone in this car when I open my eyes," she mumbled and I chuckled softly as I leaned over to kiss her gently. She had become very self-conscious of her appearance after gaining ten more pounds with Xavier than she had with either of the girls, and she was still working out daily in an attempt to shed them. So comments like that had become a frequent occurrence over the passing weeks, as she was seemingly incapable of seeing herself as anything remotely attractive anymore.

"You'd still be the only one I'd see, even if we weren't," I replied, my thumb stroking lightly over her skin.

"Edward Cullen, if you are just trying to get laid tonight…" Bella paused with a short gasp as she opened her eyes, gazing at our surroundings outside the car. "It is absolutely working. I have never wanted you _more_."

"Happy anniversary," I whispered, brushing my lips against her neck.

The previous year, she had begun looking at brochures for places for us to go away together for our fifth anniversary, before we'd had the discussion about trying again. I'd watched the look in her eyes as she flipped through the pamphlet for the place before us at that moment, and my mind had been set to make it happen for us.

It was a small resort on the coast of California, with private cottages along the beach, but that wasn't what peaked her interest in the place, or mine, for that matter.

I'd arranged for a full weekend of pampering for my wife; massages, manicure, pedicure, whatever her heart desired. With everything she'd shouldered in the five years we'd been together, it hardly seemed like enough, but I knew she would appreciate it more than any flowers or jewelry in the world.

As she stood beside the car, staring at the view in front of us, I arranged to have our bags brought to our cottage and walked up behind her, sliding my arms around her waist.

"I could marry you all over again right now. How did I get so damn lucky?" she whispered softly, leaning her head back against my chest and running her fingers lightly along my arm.

"I think it's safe to tell you now. I slipped something into your drink in Vegas and convinced you to marry me before it could wear off. How else was I gonna get a girl like you?" I teased as I kissed below her ear and she slapped my arm.

"I'm gonna ignore the fact that you're a complete smartass," Bella replied, turning her head to look up at me and tracing along my jaw with her fingertips. "Because it's the smartass I fell in love with, and am still crazy about. And you are _so_ getting lucky tonight."

"After your massage, Mrs. Smartass," I said with a chuckle, sealing my lips over hers before moving to her side and taking her hand as we were led to our cottage.

**x-x-x**

I had just finished unpacking and getting our dinner set up on the table when Bella returned from her massage, tossing her clothes aside and standing in the doorway in a white terry robe.

"I could seriously stay in nothing but this robe all weekend. My robe at home feels _nothing_ like this," she said with a contented sigh, leaning back against the wall as she gazed across the room at me.

"How was the massage?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

The most serene smile I'd seen on her face in years appeared as she walked toward me, grabbing a strawberry from the bowl on the table and raising it to her lips. "Almost… orgasmic."

I didn't bother restraining the groan at the mischievous look in her eyes as her full lips closed around the tip of the fruit, moaning as she bit through. I pulled her toward me and buried my face in her neck, inhaling the erotic scent of her skin from the oils that had been used on it. "How attached are you to the idea of staying in this robe?"

Her neck arched and her arms slid around my shoulders, holding me against her as I pulled the fabric aside enough to brush my lips over her collarbone. "It's definitely negotiable."

"Good," I whispered, tugging the tie loose and sliding my hands beneath the robe to feel her skin.

"Edward, the curtain is still open," she said breathlessly with her eyes closed.

"So?" I replied, lifting my hand to cradle her jaw. "No one is going to be looking, baby. And even if they do, I can definitely think of far worse things for them to see."

Bella chuckled, opening her eyes again as our foreheads rested together. "You are the strangest man I've ever met, Edward Cullen. Most men would have a coronary over their wives being on open display like that. Especially right after having a baby."

"You. Are. Perfect," I whispered, punctuating each word with a kiss to one cheek, then the other, and finally her lips, while lowering the robe from her shoulders. "They can look all they want. If they try to touch, then heads will roll. This body is mine."

"Well, I did have a male masseuse tonight," she taunted, causing my fingers to tighten their grip instinctively on her waist as she slowly unbuttoned my shirt. "And he had _really_ nice hands."

"Bella," I growled softly in response to her sultry voice and her lips brushed against my Adam's apple, and then my chest as she parted the front of my shirt.

"But there's only one pair of hands I want on me tonight. _Everywhere _on me. Hands I've missed touching me so much, I'm ready to burst," she said in a rough whisper, discarding my shirt to the floor as her dark eyes held mine.

My lips claimed hers heatedly, pure lust and desire coursing through me for the woman in my arms. It amazed me every day how much we still wanted and needed each other, the fire between us burning stronger after five years rather than losing its intensity. "When was the last time we made love on the couch?"

"Too long," she panted against my lips, her hands making quick work of my pants as we backed across the room. Shoving them down over my hips with my boxers, she pushed me down onto the couch and lowered herself to straddle my lap.

We both groaned as I entered her, and she took my hands in hers and slid her fingers between mine. My head fell back as she began to move over me, rolling her hips to deepen the thrusts. It felt so good to be inside her again, to feel the connection to her I'd missed since before Xavier was born. And her need for me seemed to increase with every movement, her grip tightening on my hands as her muscles tensed and her head fell back.

"Oh God," she spoke in a shuddering breath as my hips began to move beneath her, until her body stilled to feel the force of my thrusts. Her thighs clenched me tightly as she began to tremble, moaning loudly as she orgasmed with her eyes pinched shut.

I released her hands and rested them on her waist, with hers coming to rest on my shoulders. Pulling her against each of my movements, I felt my own climax building, despite how much I wanted the moment to last longer. And with one final thrust, I released with a throaty groan carrying through the room until I felt her body collapsed onto mine, her lips moving along my neck.

**x-x-x**

We lay together on the lounge chair on our private patio overlooking the ocean later that night, watching the moonlight shimmer over with nothing but a blanket covering us. Her hair nestled against my chest as she gazed up at me, holding a cherry to my lips.

"I think we need to do something like this at least once a year. Just you and me," she said as I took her fingertip into my mouth with the chilled fruit. "I love our family, but I never want to lose this, either."

"We won't," I replied, kissing her lips gently. "And we'll _definitely_ be doing this again."


	42. July 16th entry

**A/N: No idea where this whole thing came from, but once again, I couldn't resist a Daddyward, even if very briefly in this.  
**

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt**: Streak

* * *

The sound of screaming from inside the house reached my ears, even above the noise of the lawnmower I was pushing around the back yard, and I let it idle to a stop. By the time I reached the back door, I was met by a quick flash of peach, followed by my wife yelling, "Evan Michael Cullen, you stop running in the house right now and let Mommy get a pull-up on you!"

My soft chuckle from my stance in the doorway caused her to stop in her pursuit of our almost two-year-old son to glare at me. The ends of her hair hanging from a haphazard ponytail were still dripping from her time in the pool with Evan, and she hugged her terrycloth robe around her with one arm, while the other hand held the aforementioned pull-up.

"Will you _please_ help me catch your son, who's found it particularly amusing at the moment to run around the house with my bikini top on his head!" Bella groaned in aggravation, throwing her arms out to the side and apparently forgetting that she'd lost the tie to it years before. It fell open briefly, giving me just enough of a glimpse of her bare skin and causing my body to react accordingly. She groaned and rolled her eyes, pulling the robe back together and running her free hand over her hair. "Edward, _please_."

"Mine!" Evan yelled as he ran by her again, the black fabric pulled tightly over the top of his head.

"Baby, he's a boy. Our favorite things from the moment we're born are boobs and being naked," I said with a smirk as I walked over to her and kissed her gently in passing.

"Keep it up and you won't be experiencing boobs _or _being naked for your undeterminable amount of time on the couch," Bella growled, but I merely chuckled as I continued down the hall after our son—I knew my wife better than that.

The last time I had been banned to the couch by Bella was about two months before our wedding, when we were fighting over…well, neither of us could even remember anymore. She stormed into our bedroom, grabbing my pillow and a blanket from the closet, and came back out to toss them roughly on the sofa. She told me to "get comfortable," and then thundered back into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. My head fell back with a groan with the click of the lock and I made my way into the living room and landed hard on the cushions.

Two hours after all the lights had been turned out in the house, I lay on the couch and a long sliver crossed through the darkened room. It gradually widened as she opened the bedroom door, followed her growing shadow as she shuffled out to stand beside the couch. "You still awake?"

I turned my head to look at her at the sound of her soft voice, spotting her bare legs beneath the bottom of one of my white button-downs. My eyes travelled up her body until they met her silhouetted face and her hand rose to brush quickly at her cheek, followed by a sniffle. "Yeah, I'm still awake."

Bella lowered to kneel on the floor beside the couch, folding her hands in her lap and her eyes lowered to gaze at them. "Are you still sure you want to marry me?"

Any anger that might have remained from our fight instantly diminished as her voice cracked at the end of her statement and I rolled onto my side, holding my hand out for her. She delicately placed hers inside it and I pulled her up to lay beside me, covering her chilled body with the blanket and holding her securely against me. "It would take a lot more than one fight to change that, baby. I'd have to stop loving you first, and my heart will have to stop beating completely for that to happen."

Bella's arm tightened around me and she rested her damp cheek against my chest. "I used to think that women were exaggerating when they would say that they couldn't sleep without their man beside them in bed, even if they were mad. But they really weren't, and I couldn't _make_ myself be mad right now, even if I wanted to be."

I ran my hand over her hair soothingly, pressing my lips against the soft strands. "I couldn't sleep without you, either," I whispered softly and her face rose to look up at me. I gently stroked her cheek with my fingertips before meeting her lips with mine, both of us sighing simultaneously and our bodies relaxing into each other. "Is that why you're wearing my shirt?"

Bella gave a shy, one shoulder shrug as she traced along my bicep. "It smelled like you. And I was being stubborn."

"I _never_ would have guessed that about you," I replied teasingly and her forehead lowered to my chest, her hand lightly swatting my shoulder but she laughed, nonetheless. "I love you, Bella."

Her eyes rose again and she brushed her trembling lips over mine. "I love you, too. No more going to bed mad, and definitely not separately. Promise?"

"I promise," I whispered against her lips before sealing them with another firm kiss, unbuttoning the shirt slowly and peeling it from her body.

And it was a promise we'd both kept in the five years since that night. Not that we never got angry with each other—no marriage is perfect and without any disagreement whatsoever—but we always made sure that by the end of the night, we talked it through and we were lying side by side in bed in each other's arms.

My thoughts were brought back to the present as another squeal echoed through the hallway, and my little streaker tried running past me again. I swept him up and carried him under one arm toward Bella where she promptly slid the pull-up onto his body and took the bikini top back from him.

"What do you say to Mommy?" I asked gently, but still with authority in my voice that caused his big brown eyes to rise up to her.

"Sowwy, Mommy," he apologized sincerely.

"Good boy," I said, kissing the top of his head before handing him to Bella. "I should get back to the lawn. The boss around here is tough."

"I hear she likes the view, though," Bella teased, running a fingertip of her free hand down my bare chest and abdomen. It reached the button of my jeans and tugged the waist gently, tilting her head back in invitation for a kiss, which I gladly delivered. "What can I say? The woman has taste. Because my husband is _hot_."


	43. July 27th entry

**A/N: When I saw the witfit prompts today, the first thing that popped into my head was Armyward and little Mikey from All I Want for Christmas. This is kind of a prequel-shot of a little less than a year after Mike died, in between Edward's deployments. **

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Word Prompt**: Grass, pass, ass

* * *

"Throw it right here, buddy," Edward said, holding his hands out for the football in the three year old's hold.

"I can't do it, Uncle Edward. It's too big," Mikey replied sadly, sitting down on the **grass** with a huff and his tiny fist pushing up each cheek as they held of his head on either side.

Edward looked to the ball where Mikey had unceremoniously dropped it to the ground, closing the few feet between them to pick it up and sit in front of the little boy. "Yes, you can, Mikey. Have I ever asked you to do something that I didn't _know_ you could do?"

Mikey pursed his lips as if in deep thought, and watching his facial expression tugged hard inside Edward's chest. It had not even been a year since he'd stood by Bella's side at that grave site, watching the flag that had covered the casket of his best friend being folded neatly and handed to his young widow. He still had not allowed himself to cry and grieve the loss of someone so important in his life; he was a soldier and was stronger than that, especially when Bella and Mikey needed that strength from him. But the look on the little boys face at that moment nearly broke him—he was the spitting image of Michael Newton with that expression and it drew him back to the night they got the news that Mikey had been born.

"_Okay, you look far too serious for a guy who just found out his wife had a baby. The novelty couldn't have worn off yet," Edward said suddenly, tossing another card onto the discard pile and seeing his friend's face contort more._

_Mike shook his head and then set his cards face down on the surface in front of him, bringing his gaze to meet that of his best friend. "No, not at all. Just wish I was there, you know? I miss her so much and now she's given me a little boy all alone. I just never thought that I wouldn't be there when my firstborn arrived, or to kiss her when it happened."_

"_And this is why I stay single," Edward teased, trying to lighten his friend's mood as he watched it plummeting further. He knew that Mike didn't regret joining the Army completely; he was building a life for himself and his wife, and now their little boy, Mikey, as well. However, he also knew that he and his friend were very different as well. He couldn't imagine his life without being a part of the Army and his unit, whereas Mike looked to the future beyond the Army with his family. Edward would be a career soldier, and Mike would be done in a matter of two years or so. _

"_You stay single because there's not a woman alive who could put up with your shit," Mike half-hearted joked back, flicking the corner of the top card on the pile distractedly with his fingertip. Edward observed as all humor dissipated from his friend's face again, shifting to a thoughtful grimace that showed him to be very far away. "I've got a baby boy I may never hold. A beautiful wife I may never see again. I have everything I've ever wanted waiting back at home for me, and—"_

"_And you're going home to them, Mike. You'll seeing your son and kissing your wife before you know it," Edward replied firmly, his arm reaching across the small, makeshift table between them and gripping his friend's shoulder. "I'll make sure of that."_

_Mike inhaled deeply, nodding his head and looking back to Edward. "You remember what we talked about a few weeks ago, right? Your promise?"_

_Edward sat up, shaking his head with a heavy sigh. "We're not going to talk about that again. Nothing is going to happen to you."_

"_If it did," Mike interrupted before Edward could say anything else, though he could see the tension mounting in the other man's jaw. "I need to know you'll be there for them both. I want her to be happy, even if I'm not here to make her that way. And I don't want her having to raise our boy alone. And I need someone I can trust to let her know it's okay to move on. And you're the only person in the world that I know I _can_ trust with the two most precious things in the world to me."_

_If there was one thing that Edward never spoke of, it was death. The fear of death bred weakness and vulnerability, two traits that _were_ deadly out there in the middle of the desert. But of all the emotions expressed on Mike's face at that moment, fear was not one of them. Love and protectiveness for his wife and son, complete and utter faith in the friend across from him, the understanding that the future was never certain…but not one ounce of fear. _

"_You know I will. I swear," Edward replied calmly, and a smile returned to Mike's face as he picked up his cards again._

"_So, do you ever think you'll shed the bachelorhood and have a little Cullen or two running around?" Mike joked as he gazed at his cards before setting them down again. "Gin."_

"_Son of a bitch," Edward growled under his breath, tossing his own cards down again. "And I think you already know the answer to that question, Mike. I'm the only honorary uncle that we will ever see between us. I'm not husband or daddy material."_

"_We'll see," Mike replied with a smirk as he rose, smacking Edward's shoulder as he walked by him. _

Edward continued to watch that familiar expression until he needed to clear his throat and gather himself, holding his hand out for Mikey's. "Come here, I wanna show you something."

Mikey gripped Edward's fingers firmly to stand in front of him, where he now crouched to remain somewhat level with the little boy. "What?"

Edward turned Mikey around to face away from him, holding the ball in front of them. "Your dad… he was just as little as you are once. And you know what he grew up to be?"

"A soldier like you," Mikey replied, looking back at him with a tilted face.

Edward shook his head and brought Mikey's hand to grip the side of the foam ball beneath his. "No, before the soldier. Your dad was an _awesome_ football player. He was the best player on our team in high school."

"Really?" Mikey asked with widened eyes as he gazed at Edward. His dad was rarely ever talked about in his home, since even the mention of his name seemed to still set his mom into tears until she had to leave the room. So he would listen with rapt attention whenever Edward would talk about him, soaking up any information he could give. He couldn't remember the man in the picture with his mom in a white dress on the wall above their TV, with Edward in their "soldier suits" on the bookcase, or holding him when he was a baby in the frame on the end table beside the couch. And his thirst for memories of him seemed limitless.

"Absolutely. And he used to tell me all the time, size and muscle have nothing to do with it. It's all in speed and your grip on the ball," Edward replied, seeing so much of his best friend very much alive in the little face staring up at him. The only part of Bella that he could see at all was the hint of curls at the ends of his baby-fine, blond hair. "And you're super fast, right?

"Right!" Mikey said with a wide grin, facing forward again as Edward adjusted his to be able to grip the ball on his own. "Now what?"

"Now, you pull your arm back like this," Edward replied, guiding his arm's movements. "And make the **pass**."

Mikey put his entire weight into the throw, his body colliding backward into Edward's, throwing him off balance and onto the ground. The little boy giggled and climbed up on his stomach, leaning on his hands on the man's chest. "You're not s'pose to fall down, silly."

The sound of slow clapping came from behind them and they both looked back to find Bella standing there watching them with a raised eyebrow. "Very impressive, you two. Built up an appetite for lunch?"

"Yes!" Mikey exclaimed, shifting his weight suddenly on Edward's stomach and causing the wind to knock out of him slightly.

As the little boy ran into the house, Bella lowered herself down beside Edward as he sat up and chuckled softly. "You realize you just got your **ass** handed to you by a three year old, right?"

"What can I say, he's good. Did you _see_ that throw?" Edward replied, pointing to the ball several yards away from them and moving to stand before Bella gripped his arm gently with her hand.

Her lips were pressed together and tears were welling slightly in her eyes as she brought them to meet his. "Thank you. I still just… I can't. He should be hearing those things from me, but it hurts so much to think, and he's so much like him… and…"

"Hey," Edward said softly, cradling her cheek with his hand and shaking his head. "It's okay. He'll know him, I'll make sure of it, okay?"

Bella nodded as he leaned toward her to kiss her forehead before he rose to grab the ball from the lawn and follow Mikey inside. She wasn't sure she would ever feel whole again, but having Edward there certainly made things more bearable.


	44. July 29th entry

**A/N: So I was listening to Toby Keith again this morning, trying to get myself motivated to write something, and the song "We Were in Love" came on, and combined with seeing the prompt for today…this is what cropped up in my brain… **

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Dialogue Flex**: "I hate waiting," he said.

* * *

Edward spotted her across the room and he could barely believe his eyes. He hadn't seen her since the day she left Forks nearly ten years before to go to college in New York and just never returned. The emails and calls faded into non-existence after a matter of a few months, for which they were both to blame. Long distance relationships at eighteen just don't work. But after all the years that had passed, the paths their lives had taken, he hadn't expected it to feel the way it did when he saw her again—the fire in the pit of his stomach, his heart pounding in his throat, and he found it almost impossible to breathe.

And Edward knew it was ridiculous to be having the same, teenage boy reaction to her. He was a twenty-eight year old, divorced father of one, had a good job in a private law firm just outside of Seattle, a nice house that was suitable to his needs. He regretted nothing in his life, even his failed marriage, since he and his ex-wife shared an absolutely amazing kid and discovered that they were much better off as friends.

Until _she_ walked into the room that night and reminded him of another place in time, where their lives seemed inseparably intertwined. One he'd wished on more than one occasion that he could invent a time machine and go back to.

It was the summer of 2002, and it was by far, what he would forever remember as one of the best summers of his life. Edward was seventeen years old and in the midst of young first love—with Bella Swan.

She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and he was completely enamored from the first moment he laid eyes on her. So petite and fragile looking, but more capable of standing up for herself that girls even twice her size. She wasn't a doormat by any means, had beautiful hair and flawless skin, and superficial beings that they were back then, all the guys agreed that she had the most fantastic ass in the entire school.

What she saw in him, he could never figure out—but he also didn't spend much time questioning. Instead, Edward enjoyed their days on the beach, where they ended up more days than not. The Friday night bonfires they'd spent with her in his arms in that enormous red hoodie she loved so much that would have looked ridiculous on anyone else but her. Lying on the hood of his first car—that old, beat up Camaro he'd continued to drive until it finally died in his junior year of college—discussing their hopes and dreams for the future.

She'd always wanted to be a model and he intended to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and attend law school. Both of them were lucky enough to see those dreams come to fruition, just not together as they'd hoped.

Even the night before she left for New York, as they sat wrapped around each other in the back seat of his car, they felt invincible—naively believing, as only the young can, that love would be enough. They whispered unkeepable promises, passionately claimed each other's lips and bodies repeatedly in that cramped space, before he finally had to drop her off at home with one final kiss goodbye.

Edward thought nothing could ever hurt as much as leaving her behind on the porch that night, but he was wrong—dead wrong. Seeing her there across the room, hearing her voice and her laugh, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that he was still not over her after ten years…_that_ was the most painful.

He turned away quickly and walked outside, the air in the room suffocating him and he pulled his tie loose, drawing in a deep breath of air. What was she even doing there? It was _his_ parents' anniversary party, and none of them had seen or heard from Bella in years.

He sat down on the damp bench outside, pulling out his wallet and removing a small stack of photographs he stowed inside. The first few were of Jeffery, his beautiful, four year old son, a couple of his nephews, and even one of his ex-wife, Rose, until he reached the one he was searching for; the picture that hadn't left its space in ten years.

Bella was perched on his back with his graduation cap in her hand, her hair blowing in the wind and surrounding his. It was hard to tell in certain spots which was hers and which was his, and that was something he'd always loved the most about that picture. Their smiles and the sparkle in their eyes practically radiated from the picture. They seemed so unified, so happy, and so in love.

"Hello, stranger." He heard her soft voice and he closed his eyes as it shot painfully to his heart.

"Hi," he replied, surprised that he could even find his own.

Her heels clicked along the ground until she sat down beside him, and he heard a brief, soft laugh escape her. "That's always been one of my favorite pictures."

Edward looked over to her finally, stunned to find tears brimming Bella's eyes as well. His head was screaming at him to speak, to say everything that had haunted his mind for ten long years. But his head was aching and imprisoning the words in his chest.

"I couldn't come back," she answered one of his unasked questions as if she could read his mind. "I had a five-year contract to fulfill."

"And the years since?" Edward asked, collecting the pictures into a pile in his hands again. "And to show up now? How did you even know about this?"

"Alice," Bella replied, her eyes remaining on his hands. "I never lost contact with her. But she told me that anytime my name was mentioned in any way, you would get up and leave the room. And by the time my contract was up, you were already married with a baby on the way. I wanted that for you, because this way where you belonged. You hate big cities, and I never expected you to sit around waiting for me. I was happy for you, that you'd moved on. But I hadn't, and I wasn't going to sweep in and up-end your life. So I asked Alice to send me that picture instead and stayed in New York."

"You know I've never been a patient man. **I hate waiting," he said**, slowly shaking his head. "But I would have waited for you. Couldn't you see that?"

"Yes, I could. And that's exactly why I couldn't let you. You deserved better than that. And look what came out of it." Edward watched her hand as she gestured to the top picture on the pile. "He's so beautiful. Aside from the blond, he looks a lot like you."

Edward laughed quietly, gazing down at the photograph of his son. "Everyone says that, but I don't see it."

"He's got the shape of your eyes, your nose, your lips, and definitely your wild hair," Bella said with a light chuckle and Edward continued to shake his head. She reached over and flipped through the pictures in his hands again until she found the one they'd first been looking at, setting it side by side with Jeffery. "Look for yourself."

Edward shifted his eyes back and forth, comparing the images of his younger self and his little boy. "I guess you're right." He paused, turning his head to look at her as she wiped away a tear that had slipped down her cheek.

Bella inhaled deeply to collect herself, tucking her hair behind her ear as she gazed back at him. "I just really wanted to see you again. It's very selfish of me, but I've missed you. More than a picture on my desk can solve."

"Bella," he spoke her name softly as she stood, preparing to walk away. "Why did you ask for it?"

"Because it reminds me of how happy it's possible for me to be."

Edward watched silently as she walked away to head back inside, only for his sister to come out mere seconds later with her eyes wide and her arms held out. "Edward fucking Cullen, are you completely braindead?"

Edward furrowed his brow and shook his head in confusion, and Alice swatted him sharply.

"The love of your life just walked back into it, and you're going to let her walk right out again? Were you not listening to _anything_ she was saying?"

"You _were_?" Edward asked in annoyance.

"That's besides the point right now. She has your picture on her desk at home after ten years. She hasn't moved on, but she didn't come back home to give you a chance at a happy marriage and family. She's memorized every facet of your face to the extent that she can point out similarities in your son. Her happiest memory is with _you_ in that picture," Alice exclaimed, and then rolled her eyes. "Damn it, Edward! She's still in love with you! So either go in there and make it as it always should have been, or lose her again. Don't be an idiot!"

Edward's heart began pounding in his chest harder than before with her words, thrusting the wallet and photos into Alice's hands and took off running back inside. "Bella!"

She turned suddenly in the middle of the room to look back toward the sound of her name, her eyes widening momentarily as she spotted Edward coming toward her a second before his lips collided passionately with hers. His arm locked securely around her waist, holding her against him while his entire family, including his ex-wife, applauded.

It was a moment long in the coming, but as Bella responded just as passionately, it was well worth the wait.


	45. August 15th entry

**A/N: This ridiculous little blurb just popped into my head when I saw the prompt this morning, and I wanted to do something silly and unexpected. And Edward and Bella are fun to make silly. **

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Plot Generator—Binding Blurb: In 500 words or fewer, write a blurb or a short entry on cheating.

* * *

Bella stormed into the house with her fists clenched tightly at her sides and her face beet red in anger, with Edward following close behind her.

"Baby, you're over-reacting, don't you think?" he asked, closing the door gently.

"Don't 'baby' me, Edward Cullen. I saw what you did! You couldn't have even _tried_ to hide it?" Bella exclaimed, spinning to face him, waving her arms out.

"I was just having a little fun, that's all," Edward replied as he hung his coat on the rack. "It's really not that big of a deal."

"Maybe if you have no moral compass at _all_," Bella huffed as she fell back hard on the couch.

"But you're so damn cute when you're mad," Edward said with a chuckle, sitting down and leaning over to kiss her cheek, to which she abruptly pulled away.

"And you thought _cheating_ was the answer to accomplishing that?" Bella snapped, cutting her glare over to him.

"It was _Monopoly_! You're being a little extreme here!" Edward groaned, leaning his head back against the couch and driving his hands into his hair. "And we _are_ supposed to be adults here and not take things like this so seriously."

"Cheating is cheating, Edward. Regardless of your age group!" she replied defiantly with tense lips. "I would have totally kicked your ass tonight if you hadn't done that. I had Boardwalk _and _Park Place."

Edward opened his eyes to look over to her again, smirking at her adorable pout. "Oh my God, is _that_ what this is about? The bitter bug biting a little?"

"No!" Bella retorted, but her arms tightened around her and her jaw set more firmly.

Edward moved closer to her and slid his arm around her waist, brushing his lips along her neck and chuckling as she wiggled to get away. He lifted his head to find her fighting a smirk of her own and kissed her tight lips. "You're so competitive."

"I am not! I just don't like losing unfairly," she replied, weakly attempting to fight off his advances but then slowly began responding to the gentle caresses of his lips.

"How can I make it up to you?" Edward murmured against her, sliding his hand along her thigh.

"Oh, I can think of a few ways. But right now, I'm _really _in the mood for…" Bella paused, climbing onto his lap and kissing him deeply with her fingers threading in his hair. "Chicken salad."

Edward froze, furrowing his brow in surprise. Definitely not what he was expecting. "Chicken salad?"

Bella smiled against his lips and nodded. "You know how much I love the way you make it. And there are few things quite as sexy as a gorgeous man in a kitchen."

"Chicken salad it is, baby," Edward sighed dramatically, but with an unmistakable smile on his face.

Bella trailed her fingertips along his cheek and scooted closer on his lap. "Don't worry, honey. It will take more than that to completely sate my appetite."


	46. February 14, 2012 entry

**It's been a long time since I've done one of these, but since I couldn't manage to finish an update for one of my stories for today, I decided to give the witfits another crack. It was not totally what I had planned, and I wish I had time to go a little further today. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

**(I have to admit, I did have a little bit of a combo of Friends episodes in mind while I was writing this. I'm silly like that, especially after a recent marathon of the dvds :))**

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Dialogue Flex: **"My heart belongs to you," she said

* * *

"I refuse to answer that question and subject myself to further public ridicule on this despicable excuse for a 'holiday'," Edward grumbled into his beer before taking a long pull off the bottle.

"Wow, Mr. Grinch. It's _way_ past Christmas," Alice replied in a teasing tone, shaking her head. "But come on, we all told _our_ most embarrassing Valentine's day story."

"First of all, yours hold nothing on mine. And second, you are all no longer pathetically spending it without someone to make it all a little less pointless in observing at all. I wouldn't be here at all if _she_ hadn't dragged me out here," Edward retorted, pointing over to his sister-in-law, Rosalie.

"It's been two years, Edward. It's time to move on and stat living again," Rosalie snapped with an arched eyebrow.

Edward sighed. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he knew she was right, but he wasn't over feeling like a complete failure quite yet. At twenty-five, he'd already been married and divorced, with two small children he only got to see every other weekend, while another man was getting to play full-time daddy the rest of the time. He hated his data entry job, but saw no way out without depriving his kids of decent child support. And honestly, what woman would want a man with all that baggage?

"Ah, I think I know the answer to this," Jasper said suddenly, slapping his hand on the table and then pointing over to Edward as he continued to speak. "Jeannette Phisher, fourth grade. When you asked her to the dance and she busted into hysterics."

"No, but thank you _very_ much for so eloquently drudging _that_ memory up from the past. Because I didn't _quite_ feel shitty enough before, douchewad," Edward snarled, shifting in his seat to look away from Jasper.

"Oh, how about the year you tripped and all your valentines fell into that huge puddle right outside school?"

Edward groaned, leaning forward on the table with his elbows and driving his hands into his hair before pulling back up and a figure in the doorway caught his attention. "Why didn't you all tell me that she was coming?"

Each occupant of the table turned to look toward the door and found Bella standing there, looking over the heads of the other patrons of the bar until she spotted them and waved.

Emmett turned to look back at Edward quickly as the rest of the table motioned her over. "What is your problem? Bella is one of your best friends. And _no one _deserves to be alone on Valentine's Day."

"No, it's fine. I just didn't know she was coming, that's all. What happened to what's his face?" Edward mumbled softly, his eyes falling to his bottle as he picked distractedly at the label.

"Hi, guys. Happy Val—"

"Oh my _God_! Duh!" Alice cut her off, smacking her own forehead with her palm. "It's so obvious! Senior year."

"Okay, what'd I miss?" Bella asked cautiously, her eyes shifting briskly to each person at the table.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Alice was just _shutting up_," Edward hinted to his sister with narrowed eyes, shaking his head fiercely.

But Alice barely noticed as her eyes glazed over and her hand rose to her chest as she gazed at Edward.

_**February, 2004**_

_Edward could practically hear the tears flowing down Bella's face as she cried through the phone to him. He wished he could hug her, comfort her in some other way; man, it really _sucked _being grounded at times like that. _

_What kind of fucknut breaks up with his girlfriend the night before Valentine's Day? He never liked any of Bella's boyfriends, but he didn't even think that Newton was capable of sinking quite that low. _

"_Bella, he doesn't deserve your tears. He's the loser, not you. If he can't see how amazing you are and how lucky he was, then he's an even bigger idiot than I originally thought," Edward said, and a soft, sad laugh escaped Bella. _

"_You have to say these things. You're my best friend. I know I was just the substitute person for him until Jessica became available," she murmured quietly with a sniffle. "This was just the first time I was actually going to _have_ someone on Valentine's Day, you know? Now, I'm just gonna be sitting home, pathetically dumped and alone again."_

"_Sweetie, don't say that."_

"_Why not? It's true," Bella sobbed and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. _

_For two hours following that phone call, he begged his parents to let him off punishment for just one night to cheer up his best friend. He wanted to go to her house and pick her up with a rose in hand, take her out to dinner, and show her exactly how a lady _deserved_ to be treated any day of the year, not just Valentine's Day. And possibly, he would finally have the chance to show her just how perfect for her he could be. _

_Begrudgingly, his parents agree to allow him one night to take Bella out, having never seen their son so passionate about anything before. And all the following day, he diligently made all the preparations; making the dinner reservations at lunch when no one was looking, taking off the moment the last bell rang at school to hit the florist, before rushing home to get dressed and ready to surprise Bella that evening. _

_Dressed in a blue button down and black jeans, his hair tamed as much as he could manage—which proved fruitless before he even made it to the front door—and a racing heart pounding in his chest, he drove to Bella's house, but stopped at the sight of the familiar rusty blue Mustang parked out front. _

_His stomach dropped out and he felt sick, spotting Mike Newton on the Swan's front porch. Bella stood in front of him with red rims under her eyes so pronounced that he could see them from the road. Edward waited for her to pull back from his touch when he reached out to stroke her cheek, but she didn't. She leaned into it, and before he could blink, he watched Mike Newton's lips descend on Bella's, and that was all he could take. He tossed the rose out the window and sped off home, slamming his car door before heading inside. _

"_Hey, I thought you had a big date tonight?" Alice chimed as she came to meet him just inside._

"_Someone else is having it for me," Edward snapped, pushing past her and his parents to hurry upstairs before the angry tears began to fall down his face. _

_Why did the nice guys always have to finish last?_

Edward stood abruptly as Alice finished completely humiliating him, tossing the money on the table for his share of the tab. "Thanks a lot, Alice."

"You did that?" Bella's soft voice was barely audible over the volume of the bar, but it rang loudly in Edward's ears, as if she were standing right next to him.

Edward froze and shrugged, looking over his shoulder at her. "No one deserves to be alone on Valentine's Day," he said, repeating his brother's words from earlier.

He noticed the tears in Bella's eyes from listening to Alice relate the story of that night, and watched her slide off the barstool and begin to close the distance between them. He lowered his gaze from her in embarrassment, until he felt her stop in front of him and slide her arms around his neck, whispering, "I wish you would have stayed."

His eyes barely rose enough to meet hers before her lips sealed over his and she wove her fingers through his hair. He pulled back after a moment, stunned by what she'd just done. "What was that for?"

"To make up for the kiss _we_ should have shared that night. And every night since then," she replied and his eyes widened more in surprise.

"Bella…"

"My heart belongs to you," she said softly, but with conviction in her voice. "If you still want it."


	47. March 8, 2012 entry

**A/N: Last Wednesday, I was sitting at Starbucks and I heard the heartbreaking news that Davy Jones of The Monkees had passed away, and I was crushed. I was one of those kids that grew up watching the reruns of their show on Nickelodeon and VH1, and like the girls of the sixties, Davy was always my favorite and one of my first British celebrity crushes. So the news that he was gone was both a shock and very sad. I've spent the last week listening to their music and watching the DVDs I have of the show, and reliving some of the best memories of my childhood. **

**So when I woke up this morning and saw that the prompt for today was one of my favorite Monkees songs, Daydream Believer, I felt compelled to try and write something for it today. No idea **_**where**_** this came from in my head, since I don't really think anyone could necessarily correlate it with the song without knowing the prompt, but my brain works in weird ways, as many of you know. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Penname: kyla713**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: **Derivative**

**Rating/Warning(s)**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: **Audio-Visual Challenge—Musical Mastery**: "Daydream Believer" by The Monkees. **http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=okQe_lmM8OI**

Listen to the sample, then write whatever comes to you first.

* * *

Here I am, sitting on the beach and staring out at the waves washing up over the sand before slowly receding again. It's peaceful and tranquil, and as two soft hands come to rest on my bare shoulders, I close my eyes and relish in the feel.

"Hello, gorgeous," her soft voice rings in my ear and her lips brush against my cheek.

"You've come back," I reply and bring my hand to cover hers, holding it securely.

"Did you really think I could stay away? I love you so much, Edward. Can you ever forgive me?" she asks and her free hand strokes along my jaw.

I turn my face toward her and kiss the lips I have missed so much. "There's nothing to forgive, Bella. I love you, too. It's always been you."

We stand slowly, our arms wrapping tightly around each other as we make out way back to the house and the bedroom we used to share. I reach over to my bedside table and switch off the alarm before pulling her back into my embrace.

"Edward, what are you doing? Don't you have to work in the morning?" she asks as her arms link around my neck.

I shake my head and kiss her forehead, her cheeks, the tip of her nose, and finally, her lips. "I own the place. And even if I lost it, I could always start over. But this moment will never come again."

Suddenly, the alarm starts buzzing relentlessly and I grip her tightly, reaching back to fumble with the switch again.

"Edward, you have to get up."

"No, I can't. I won't let you go again," I reply, pinching my eyes closed.

"You have to. Wake up, Edward…"

"No, not again," I mumbled as I hesitantly opened my eyes, staring at the tiles of my ceiling instead of the chocolate eyes in my dream. I cursed under my breath and slammed my hand down on the snooze button to cease the grating buzz in my ear from beside my head.

Dreams and memories had been plaguing my mind for weeks, and I couldn't seem to make them stop, despite how they'd tortured me. I knew I should forget her and move on—it had been five years. I shouldn't have still loved her as much as I did. I should be hurt and angry and wanting someone who I wouldn't be second best to. A woman who wouldn't say no to my proposal of marriage and pack her things, leaving me behind to chase her dreams in New York.

But for some reason, I couldn't. I just couldn't seem to move past how much I still loved, wanted and needed her after five long years.

What I had imagined for myself at thirty years old was definitely not the life I was leading. I'd always thought by that point I would have my own business, and be married with a couple of kids. Building sandcastles on the beach with my family and teaching my children how to swim and surf like their dad. Walking along the beach with the love of my life as the sun set over the water; my arm around her as she wrapped the huge red sweater that still hung on the back of the bedroom door around her slender body. A little brown-haired girl climbing between her mom and dad in bed in the middle of the night, until her brother got jealous and joined them all as well.

Of all those things, I only had one—my business. It was something I had dreamt of doing since I was a little boy, when my Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme had come to California for me after my parents died in a plane crash. They were amazing people and took me in, adopting me when I was nine and raising me as if I were their own son. But they lived in Washington, so I vowed that one day, I would return to California and open up a seafood restaurant. One that, if you were eating it that afternoon, it was swimming in the ocean that morning. Not frozen or processed—_real_ seafood. Despite my young age, I had determination on my side and it began slowly, but surely, thriving.

It was there that I'd first met Bella. When I was stepping out back one evening to toss several trash bags into the dumpster, a petite, shivering form huddled beside it caught my attention. She was painfully thin and pale, and with nowhere to go. I took her into the kitchen and made her some dinner, and it nearly broke my heart to watch how eagerly she consumed it, as if it was her first and last meal for quite some time. After that night, despite everyone around me thinking that I was completely insane, I opened my home up to her and gave her a job as a waitress.

As I got to know her, little details of her past started to slip into conversation and I couldn't regret what I'd done for her. She was so bright and had once held so much promise, before her world was turned upside down. She'd been a junior in high school in a prominent Southern California neighborhood, daughter of a decorated police officer, excellent grades, and popular, as well. Until her father was shot and killed on duty and she was sent to live with her mother in Arizona, who'd never wanted her in the first place. She'd spent a year being neglected by her mother and suffered the abuse from the alcoholic boyfriend living with them, until three months shy of graduation, she couldn't take it anymore and ran away. The money that had been meant to support her until she came into her trust fund at the age of twenty-one had been blown in the first three months of her living in Arizona, and she'd been left with nothing.

I never meant to fall for her; I was just trying to help her out by giving her a place to stay and a means to support herself. That all changed the night of her nineteenth birthday. After an evening of celebration and talking, she kissed me and we woke the following morning beside each other in my bed. And for the two years following that, we never spent a night apart again. And I was happy; so unbelievably happy.

As her twenty-first birthday approached, I was certain that I knew exactly what I wanted—my dream to come to fruition completely. I already had my business; I wanted a family. And I had planned to take her out to a romantic dinner, just the two of us, where I would propose and ask her to spend the rest of her life with me. Imagine my surprise when the tears that came to her eyes were not the ones I was expecting. She said no and told me that she was going to be leaving, heading for New York to chase her dream of becoming a published author. And by the next afternoon, she was gone.

After a few months, the infrequent emails and phone calls dwindled to nothing, and I tried to go on with my life anyway. Over the last few years, I'd even attempted dating again, but it never went anywhere. No matter who they were or what they looked like, nothing ever amounted to what I'd felt with Bella.

However, I knew that I couldn't keep living in the past, but it seemed so impossible to move on. I walked to the bathroom to start my day, and my thoughts remained on the dream I had never wanted to wake from as the cold blade of the razor ran along my jaw. Even the sharp sting of the nick from the blade on my skin was not enough to distract me. The entire day dragged as I mindlessly trudged through the hours, wanting nothing more than to go back home and return to bed, losing myself in another dream.

And that was exactly what I'd intended to do when I took my time walking along the beach toward home that evening after work, ignoring everything around me. A shuddering breath caught my attention as I reached the front steps of the house around dusk and I looked up, feeling certain that I was in one of those dreams again.

There she sat on the steps, just as I remembered her, wrapped in that damn red sweater. I'd never changed the locks, and she obviously still had the key—she'd been inside that house. Walking the halls, standing in the bedroom.

_If this is a dream, please don't let me wake up this time. Let us stay right here, just like this._

"Hi, Edward," she broke the silence and I just continued to stare at her. She fidgeted nervously and then stood from the stairs, but I was frozen in my spot. "I know it's been a very long time, and you might not want to see me again. But I haven't stopped thinking about you at all for weeks now, and honestly, it scared me. I was afraid something had happened to you, and I had to come back home. I needed to see for myself that you were okay."

I took that moment to really look at her, noting the circles beneath her eyes, appearing as if she hadn't slept in weeks. The tears that were streaming down her cheeks, and her lip that seemed to be scraped raw by her teeth. She looked _exactly_ as she had the last time I saw her; not the woman that had been haunting my dreams.

"So, are you? Okay, that is?" she asked softly.

"Sure. I'm fine," I replied with a nod, and moved to step past her but she stepped in front of me. I drew in a deep breath with my eyes averted from her—it was too painful to look at her as well as feel her presence there with me. "Bella, what more do you want from me? You haven't spoken to me in over four years. And now you suddenly show up, and I'm sorry if I don't know exactly what to say or do when it comes to you."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Then why did you?" I asked, finally looking to her and finally finding the anger that had been buried deep inside me for five long years. _That_ hadn't been part of the dreams, either. "And why did you come back? You finally got your book deal, you're living it up out there in New York. Why does it mean a damn thing to you how I'm doing out here now, when it didn't five years ago?"

"Of course, it means something to me. My leaving didn't mean I stopped loving you, or that I ever have. I was scared, Edward. Scared of coming into all that money, and not knowing exactly who I could trust. Scared of settling down so young and never having the chance to follow a dream I'd had since I was a kid. But I knew you'd never come with me. You had your life and your restaurant, that was _your _dream. I couldn't ask you to sacrifice that."

Almost all of that, I understood…save for one. "You didn't think you could _trust_ me? Bella, I never asked anything of you, and I never would. Except to stay with me. You didn't have a penny to your name when I first met you, did you really think that money was going to change anything? I loved you so fucking much. All I wanted was you."

"Loved?" Bella asked with a creased brow, hugging her arms more tightly around her.

"You walked away, Bella. I had nothing left to hold onto," I replied, feeling as if a knife were driving into my heart at the pained look on her face.

Bella nodded and took two steps back from where I had come to stand on the stairs. "I understand. But you _are_ okay?"

"Yes, Bella. I'm fine."

"All right. That's all I wanted to know. It was good seeing you."

I turned to head into the house, hearing the shifting sand beneath her feet as she began to walk away, and froze with my hand on the screen door. "Bella!"

Her footsteps stopped but I still couldn't look at her, gripping the edge of the door tightly with my hand, to the point I thought it would splinter. "Yeah?"

"I'm not fine. I'm not fucking fine. I haven't _been_ fine for five fucking years," I groaned and finally released my hold and turned to face her. "I'm not."

Bella's chin trembled as she began walking toward me and I descended the stairs again, until she was back in my arms with her lips pressed firmly to mine until we couldn't breathe. "The book deal doesn't mean shit without you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"My heart already has. Just give my head a while to catch up," I replied, sealing her mouth again with mine.

* * *

**Thank you, Davy, for continuing to inspire me and giving me motivation today. You are already sorely missed. **


End file.
